The New Girl in Town
by thefallendeath4
Summary: Lillie Potts is the cousin of Pepper Potts with a terrible past. When Pepper asks Lillie to help Tony while she is over seas, things get a little complicated between the Avengers. In my story Pepper and Tony are no longer together Rated M just in case and for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

The annoying sound of the phone ringing that's all I could hear. I sighed angrily, and rolled over to my phone.

"Hello?" I said sleepily

"Lillie?" said the chipper voice of my cousin

"Pepper?" I asked slowly waking up.

"Oh good it is you I thought I had the wrong number" Pepper said happily and I rolled my eyes. The Potts family wasn't particularly close and we usually only called each other when someone died or when we needed something. Knowing that I was talking to Pepper the most accomplished person in our family, someone must have died.

"Nope you have the right number." I said trying to sound happy "So is everything alright? Nobody died did they?" I asked, and I heard Pepper giggle

"No silly I just wanted to call and talk to my favorite cousin that's all" Pepper said, and I sighed _'Yup she wants something' _I thought before replying to her

"Ha ok so what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked coolly

"Well you know my boyfriend Tony Stark?" she asked

"Yup how could I forget?" I told her excitedly. Ever since the Avengers saved the world from those aliens all I wanted to do was meet them all, and knowing that someone in my family was dating one of them I actually had a chance.

"Yeah well we are no longer a couple" she said sadly, and I felt my heart sink

"Oh Pepper, I'm so sorry that must be terrible"

"Ehh it will be ok you know he was kind of a pig anyway" she said returning back to her chipper voice

"Well you'll still get to keep you job right?" I asked hopeful it would be awful if Pepper had to move back down to this dinky little city.

"Of course!" she giggled, and a feeling of relief washed over me

"Well that's great!" I said happily.

"Speaking of jobs Lillie I have a favor to ask you" Pepper said sweetly and bit my lip

"Ok what is it?" I mumbled

"How would you like to come to New York and be Tony's assistant for awhile, while I'm overseas?" she asked nervously. I blinked a few times astonished by what Pepper had just asked me "Lillie are you still there?" I heard Pepper's voice coming from my cell phone, and I had to shake my head

"Yeah I'm still here" I said quickly

"So what do you think? You will do it for me right?" She asked

"I don't know Pepper, New York is..."

"You'll be staying at Stark Towers, and the Avengers live there so you can meet them" she said quickly making me think about my answer.

"Really?" I asked not truly believing her

"Yes! And you'll get paid to! More than you can imagine!" She said excitedly, and again I had to think. Getting paid would be nice than I could pay off student loans and move out from my aunt and uncles.

"Ok" I said slowly, and there was a long pause "Pepper are you still there?" I asked,

"Yes!" Pepper shrieked making me move the phone away from my ear "Thank you Lillie you are truly a life saver!"

"When should I leave?" I asked

"Umm tomorrow?" Pepper said quietly.

"Tomorrow! Pepper that's impossible I haven't bought a plane ticket or packed or let your parents know yet!" I ranted worriedly and I heard Pepper giggle again

"No need to worry about the plane ticket, one of Tony's private jets will come and pick you up!" she said happily

"Jet fuel is a lot of money Pepper, it really quite stupid for a jet just to come down to Texas for one person!"

"No worries Tony is getting picked up from New Mexico tomorrow also so it will be in that area anyway. As for my parents I'm sure they will be more than happy to have you out of the house for a while especially for a job" Pepper said and I groaned

"Fine I will be ready by tomorrow what time?"

"Umm 5:30" she said unsure.

"Morning or evening?" I asked and Pepper again started laughing making me feel like an idiot

"In the evening. Tony usually doesn't get up till after noon anyway" and I sighed

"Alright. Well I have packing to do so I will talk to you later",

"Ok bye!" Pepper said hanging up.

After my conversation I felt drained and wanted to go back to bed but instead I got up and pulled out a large dusty suite case, and I started packing my entire wardrobe that would be acceptable for New York, and I didn't have much.  
**Tony Starks POV**

I was tinkering around my make shift workshop when I heard my phone start ring. I sighed and rolled over to it. Doing everything for me was getting quite annoying. I missed being at Stark Towers where Jarvis would do this kind of stuff.

"Speak to me!" I said answering the phone

"Tony I have good news!" said the happy voice of my CEO/assistant/newly ex girl friend.

"And what is this so called good news?" I asked

"I found you a replacement assistant for when I'm overseas!" she said happily, and I rolled my eyes

"Does she meet the protocol?" I asked

"Of course she does she's my cousin newly out of college the sweetest little thing you'll ever meet." Pepper said in her matter-o- fact tone of voice.

"Name?" I asked "And I will be doing my own background check on her myself, just letting you know" I told her, and I knew for certain she would be rolling her eyes right now

"Her name is Lillie Potts, and do what you need to do Tony. But if she doesn't meet you qualifications you find a temporary assistant yourself" she snapped

"Yeah whatever, later!" I said hanging up the phone before she could reply. Quickly I rolled over to my computer

"Jarvis!" I called happy that he could still do what I needed him to do from my computer

"Sir?" he asked "Find whatever you can on Lillie Potts" I told him and a few seconds later he came back with results

"Lillie Potts, she is 25 years old, lives in a little town in Texas, graduated top of her high school class, and recently graduated from a community college with a masters in business"

"Parents?" I asked

"Died in a massive car accident when she was 12, and has been living with Ms. Pepper's parents ever since".

"Hmm that's interesting" I said to myself "Records"

"Her record is clean sir not even a speeding ticket" Jarvis came back immediately.

"Good, good picture?" I asked, and within moments a picture popped up on my screen. From what I could tell she was very attractive she had long auburn hair and light blue eyes and the same skin tone as Pepper

"Wow she's a looker" I said out loud "Jarvis call Pepper for me!" I asked

"Sir I am incapable of doing that here." Jarvis said sounding sad.

"Oh that's right!" I said picking up my phone to call Pepper.

"Yes Tony what can I help you with?" Pepper asked answering the phone almost immediately

"Inform your cousin that I will be coming to get her tonight, this convention is a drag"

"Tony I can't do that to her, she was already freaking out when I told her you were picking her up tomorrow!" Pepper scolded

"I don't care do it anyway, oh and tell her that I will be calling her before we pick her up!" I told Pepper

"But Tony…."

"Thanks you're a doll!" I said hanging up quite happy with my new assistant even if I hadn't met her yet.

**Lillie Potts POV**

I was finally finished. The packing for my god knows how long trip. I flopped down on my bed and sighed happily, now all there was to do was to relax and wait for my trip tomorrow. I was starting to doze off when my phone rang. I grumbled and picked it up

"Hello?" I said trying not to sound annoyed

"Hi Lillie! It Pepper!", and I shot straight up in my bed

"Oh hi." I sad surprised it had only been a few hours since our last call and I was worried

"How's the packing coming?" she asked, and I smiled feeling accomplished

"All fished and ready to go!" I said happily and she laughed

"That's great! And how did my parents take the new?" she asked actually sounding worried

"They were really happy for me and the thought it was a good experience for me" I said giggling. I heard Pepper sigh

"That's amazing news Lillie it really is…" she said trailing off.

"Pepper what's wrong?" I asked I knew my cousin quite well and I could tell something was up.

"Tony is coming to get you tonight Lillie, and I knew how freaked out you were about coming tomorrow" Pepper told me nervously. I was a little scared but Pepper sounded more freaked out than I did

"Oh well that's alright, the sooner the better right!" I said being overly happy.

"Lillie you are amazing!" I heard Pepper laugh

"Ha I try to be I laughed is there anything else I should know?" I asked and there was a pregnant pause

"Pepper?"

"Tony will be calling you within the hour to let you know when his driver will come on pick you up" she said quickly

"What!" I said again panicking like I was before

"Don't worry I'll make sure he's nice. Now I have to run Bye!"

"But Pepper!" I whined and the line went dead. Quickly I ended the call on my end and threw m phone on the bed angrily.

"Great now Tony Stark is going to be calling me." I said worriedly and started to pace, as all the things that could go wrong started to fill my head.

The hour was about to end and my nerves had calm down a lot, and I was starting to think Tony wasn't going to call. Slowly I sat down with my phone in hand and started to rest my eyes. Within minutes my phone was ringing. I took a deep breath

"Hello?" I said shakily

"Is this Lillie Potts?" said a deep husky voice that flowed through my ears like honey and a warm summer day.

"This is?" I said now calm,

"Ok good this is Tony Stark, your new boss" he said coolly.

"Oh umm ok..." I said not knowing what to say

"Right well Im just letting you know that one of my drivers will be there to pick you up in 10 minutes, be ready" he said sounding less than enthused

"Ok, but how do you know"

"Great glad you'll be ready, bye" he said cutting me off and hanging up before I had a chance to reply.

Shocked at what had just happened, and how rude he was. Slowly I dragged my bags to the front door, I never was strong but with was pathetic I couldn't even lift my own bags. Once I got everything to the front door I was breathing heavily,

"Wow am I out of shape!" I said to myself panting.

_*Ding Dong* _the door bell sounded; quickly I got up from my place on the floor and opened the door

"Yes?" I said trying to even out my breathing

"Are you Lillie Potts?" asked a large man dressed in a black suit and had black sun glasses on

"I am? Can I help you?" I asked feeling a little scared.

"I'm the driver Tony Stark hired to bring you to the air port" he said gruffly.

"Oh ok." I said feeling a rush of relief "Let me just get my things." I said nervously knowing I can't lift them

"I will get them" he said in a monotone. I nodded and point to them stepping to the side so he could get them, and in a single swipe he had all of my thing.

"Let's go" he said walking out of my house and I quickly followed him out to a black car with deeply tinted windows. Slowly I climbed in and made myself comfortable knowing the closest airport was 20 miles away.

"Ready?" the man asked as he started the car

"Umm yes?" I said not knowing why he was asking me, and he nodded before speeding up. Even if I couldn't see the speedometer I could tell we were going way over the speed limit

"You might want to slow down!" I said feeling a little queasy, but the man didn't seem to hear me and kept going at the speed he was going. _'Well at least I'll get to the airport faster' _I said trying to make the best of my situation, and within minutes we were pulling on to a large a platform in the back of the airport with a large jet setting on it.

When the car was finally stopped I got out of the car and took a deep breath before walking to the large jet with a man dressed in a beautiful suit. From what I could see he had a tanned skin tone and lovely black hair that was in disarray. This man was perfect and I hoped to god it was another one of Tony's body guards, I mean how awkward would be if I thought Pepper's ex boy friend was good looking. As I got closer to the man I could see a grin pasted on his face

"You must be Lillie?" said the voice that I recognized from the phone call I had just a few moments ago _"Shit! This is Tony!" _I thought angrily but you couldn't tell that from the outside.

"Yes that's me" I said smiling "And you must be Tony Stark" I said sweetly.

"The one and only" he said looking at me up and down, which made me very mad I hated being looked at like a piece of meat.

"See something you like?" I asked coldly and Tony smiled

"Yes" and then he turned around to walk up the steps to the plane, and I just stood there like an idiot _'Had Tony Stark just say what I think he said' _I thought confused

"Are you coming beautiful?" I heard Tony's voice from inside the plan. I took a deep breath and then walked up the stairs to go into the plane with two thoughts in my head _'What did I get myself into' _and _'It's going to be along flight'. _

**Authors Note: Well there you go, my first FanFic with a movie other than Pirates of the Caribbean! What did you think? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please R&R it would make my day! I love you all and thanks for reading! **

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

The Stark plane was amazing. All high-tech and, with flat screens and thing that I couldn't even begin to fathom what they did.

"Well are you going to sit down?" Tony asked impatiently, and I blinked in confusion and then understood what he meant. I quickly took a seat in the farthest corner of the plane, and sighed and closed my eyes. These plane chairs were more comfortable than my bed.

"So you're a business major huh?" I heard Tony say and I quickly opened my eyes, to see that he was now sitting by me.

"Yes, sir" I said feeling a tad uncomfortable; I mean he was sitting in the chair directly next to mine and there were so many others.

"Hmm interesting?" he said leaning back into his chair, looking at me with his amazing chocolate brown. I shuffled around in my seat trying to think of something intelligent to say. After graduating from college I kind of became a hermit in my aunt and uncles home so I hadn't really talked to many people in the recent months.

"Not really it quite boring actually I wish I would have done something else:" I said turning to him, and he looked at me with confused eyes

"Oh why is that?" he asked and I sighed

"The world of business is best learned from experience and doing things your own way Mr. Stark, you are a great example of that" I said and he smiled cockily making his already enormous ego bigger. "And now that I went to college for business and I learned the techniques so to speak, and I now feel as though I can never become a successful business woman, because those techniques are forever imprinted in my head" I said simply, and then sighed.

"Forever imprinted in your head?" Tony asked in a manner that made it seem like I was nuts.

"Yes, you see Tony I am sick or as some like to say special" I said a little nervous about reveling so much about myself to this man in such a short time "I can remember everything" I finished looking out the window.

"You can remember everything?" He asked trying to get more information out of me,

"Yes everything" I sighed

"For how long?" he pried

"Since forever" I said coldly trying to get him to leave me alone.

"Well that is very special." Tony said "I don't see why you think it's a sickness" he said getting up. I bit down on my lip, and glared out the window _'It's a sickness because I was can remember every detail of my parents' death' _I thought angrily.

"You want a drink?" I heard Tony ask from the back of the plane.

"No thank you I don't drink" I said as politely as I could.

"That will change Miss Potts, you see your cousin didn't drink before she came to work for me either" he said chuckling and I rolled my eyes

"So you are a pain in the ass like everyone says" I said closing my eyes,

"Yep it's kind of my thing" He said and I shook my head, not answering him. I was exhausted and I was going to sleep whether Tony want me to or not.

I was finally about to fall asleep the motion of the plane lulling me to sleep

"Sir Miss Potts is calling" I heard a British accented robotic voice say rudely interrupting me from my slumber

"What was that?" I said half annoyed and half scared. I heard Tony chuckle

"That's Jarvis my dear, an artificial intelligence that makes life much easier for everyone" he told me before speaking to Jarvis "Answer it". There was a brief pause before Tony spoke "Speak to me!"

"Did you find Lillie alright?" Pepper asked not even giving him a proper greeting. Tony chuckled

"Yes Pepper I found her just fine… And before you ask yes she is safe to", I heard a sigh of relief come from Pepper

"Good! I hope you are being nice to her, she is very sensitive" Pepper said in a voice that a mother would use when her daughter went on a first date.

"I am not sensitive!" I spoke up and both Tony and Pepper chuckled.

"Oh Lillie you are so easy to tease!" Pepper said and I rolled my eyes

"Whatever!" I grumbled

"Oh and how are you enjoying the flight so far?" Pepper asked.

"Fine, I mean nothing to exciting going on" I said and I saw Tony get a look on his face that frightened me a little "But that's good because I live for non exciting plane rides!" I said quickly.

"Good, to hear, and I'm also glad to hear Tony isn't pestering you. He usually does that to pretty women" Pepper said simply and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I do not pester, I flirt" Tony said getting defensive "And your cousin isn't pretty Pep, she is downright sexy! Where have you been hiding her?" he asked and I felt my face get red

"Away from men like you" Pepper said coldly

"Ooo ouch Pep that really hurt my feelings" he said smiling

"Good it was meant to. Any way I called to let you know that when you land in an hour you will have a few of your team mates there to welcome you back home" Pepper said in her kiss ass tone of voice. I heard Tony groan out in displeasure

"Are they really coming because the miss me or because you told them about your hot cousin?" Tony asked, and there was a short pause

"Truthfully yes they are all coming because I told them that Lillie was going to be there" Pepper said. Again I heard Tony groan, and I giggled

"Who is all coming, for my welcoming home?" he asked and I was surprised at how sincere the question sounded.

"Well let's see Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Steve. Sadly Thor couldn't make it back, he was thoroughly unhappy about it he was looking forward to meeting you Lillie" she said and I smiled

"Well than I look forward to meeting him when he gets back from, umm Asgard, correct?" and I heard Pepper giggle

"Yes Lillie that is correct, now I really must be going I have to get this roomed cleaned out for you! Talk to you both soon bye!" and before I could say my goodbyes the line went dead. I sighed and started to close my eyes again

"So how do you know where Thor is from?" Tony asked and my eyes shot open, once again he was sitting next to me.

"I read Mr. Stark" I told him and turned away

"What else have you read?" He asked. One thing that I quickly learned about my new boss is that when he wants to talk he will make you talk.

"I read many things sir, most not of importance or about you" I said opening my eyes, "Do you have any other questions for me?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Yes. Do perhaps Miss Potts have a boyfriend?" he asked taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Not that, my personal life is any of your business, but no I do not, and have not ever." I said nonchalantly and he looked at me funny.

"A girl who has an ass like yours, a chest like yours, and a face like yours does not and has not had a boyfriend yet?" he asked and I shrugged and nodded.

"Well that's just terrible. Then I suppose you have not yet kissed anyone?" He asked, I sighed

"Just because I haven't had a boyfriend yet doesn't mean I haven't kissed a man" I told him "Times are changing Mr. Stark, women are allowed to kiss a person outside of a relationship. I don't know if it was like that when you were my age but is now" I said getting up "Now if you'll…." I was pulled down to sit on Tony's lap.

"Mr. Stark this is not appropriate!' I scolded and he laughed

"I've never been known to be appropriate" he said smiling. "Now sweet Lillie, I do not know how old you think I am but I have been with many women both younger and older than you and very few have I been in a relationship with" He said an I rolled my eyes

"Congratulations Mr. Stark, and I have been with very few men, and I have never been in a relationship with any of them" I said trying to stand up from his lap, but I had no luck.

"My, my Lillie are you saying you have had one night stands with men" and I glared

"I never said that Mr. Stark, and even if I had you are in no shape to judge me." I said and Tony looked at me funnily and I smiled now making myself comfortable in his lap

"It was the first year Pepper started working for you. Remember when you lived in Malibu? Anyway one day Pepper brought in a fiery red headed seventeen year old girl to work with, she told the seventeen year old not to snoop around the house, but the girl wanted be rebellious like the day she dyed her hair that red color, so she started snooping, and walked up stairs to find a large door, slowly the door opened and she found a buck ass naked man lying on the floor surrounded by 3 different blonde bimbos. Slightly disgusted and surprised that Pepper would work for such a man the girl quietly shut the door and ran back to the front door where she was supposed to stay. The girl was very disturbed by that sight and promised herself she would never snoop again. And since that day the girl still lives with that memory unable to forget," I said finishing my story and Tony looked slightly confused

"What does that st…" I pressed my finger up to his mouth and Tony fell silent

"You don't get it do you?" I asked and Tony shook his head "That red head was me, and with in that room is the amount of men I have slept with in my whole life" I said removing my finger "So Tony," I whispered in his ear seductively making his eyes close "You are in no place to judge me" I said quickly getting up out of his lap and walking to the bathroom. Leaving Tony Stark breathless and unaware of what just happened.

I stayed in the bathroom until the plane landed, and once I came out there was a very unhappy Tony Stark waiting for me. I smiled

"Sorry it took me so long I wanted to look good for your colleagues" I said sweetly, and Tony rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah whatever I won't tell Pepper what you did if you don't tell her what I did" he said and I smiled

"I did nothing wrong sir, but since you asked me so nicely I will not tell her" I said walking to the now open plane entrance, and I swallowed hard. "Mr. Stark would you like to exist first it is your homecoming party" I said trying not to sound nervous about meeting all these people at one time. Tony however saw through my mirage

"Lillie are you scared to go meet the Avengers?" Tony asked sounding a little cocky. I sighed there was no use in lying to him now

"Yes I am a little nervous" I said quietly and Tony looked at me surprised, like no one had ever told him the truth when they got caught in a lie.

"Don't worry beautiful we'll go out together" he said smiling snaking his arm around my waist protectively. I took a deep breath and nodded because for some reason at that point I felt instantly better. When we finally got back on solid ground I expected Tony to let go of me but instead he tightened it pulling me closer. Making this simple gesture of kindness now seem something it was not.

"You must be Lillie" I heard a beautiful woman's voice say and I looked to see where it was coming from and standing before me was a beautiful woman with medium length red-brown hair.

"Yes that is me" I said politely shifting in Tony's grasp "And you must be Natasha" I said smiling and the woman smiled back

"Yes that is me, would you like some help in getting this ass hole off you?" she asked sweetly staring coldly at Tony.

"Umm, no I think I can manage but thank you" I said and Natasha nodded

"Ok well just let me know ok." and I nodded jabbing Tony with my elbow making him loosen his grip

"Thank Mr. Stark for helping me face my fear" I said in my overly sweet voice and he nodded in pain. "So Natasha do mind introducing me to everyone?" I asked walking over to her where she stood in front of three very attractive men.

"Not at all!" she said smiling "That's Clint Barton" she said pointing to a blonde tall slender man with icy blue eyes and I nodded

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Barton" I said smiling, and he flashed me a quick smile

"Likewise Miss Potts"

"That is Dr. Bruce Banner" Natasha said pointing at the muscular tan guy, who kind of reminded me of Tony only shorter, and more polite

"It is wonderful to meet you Dr. Banner" I said and smiled back

"Please call me Bruce Miss Potts. And it's a pleasure meeting you also" he said with a deep gruff voice.

"And that is Captain Steve Rogers" she said pointing at a very tall very muscular man. With light brown hair and baby blue eyes,

"It's a pleasure meeting you Captain Rogers" I said sweetly trying to keep my eyes from wondering.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss, and might I say you are even more beautiful than Miss Pepper says you are" he said looking straight into my face, and I felt my face go hot, and at that same point I heard Tony growl. This made me look over to my boss

"Is everything all right Mr. Stark?" I asked and he nodded

"We need to get back to Stark Towers Pepper is get anxious." He said giving a death glare to Steve and I nodded

"How are we all supposed to get back?" I asked, and Natasha smiled

"We have a car waiting in the parking lot" she said and I nodded. Following her out to the parking lot.

When we all finally got to the car I was slightly surprised at it size. It was a medium sized SUV that was black.

"Umm Natasha" I said worriedly and she looked at me "How are we all supposed to fit in there?" I asked at which point she laughed.

"It may look small but it we will all fit. Clint in the back with all Starks shit, and your bag since Dr. Banner is claustrophobic, who will sit up front with me…" she said and then I got where she was go with this plan.

"And I will be sitting with Mr. Stark, and Captain Rogers" I said trying not to sound unenthused even though I was. Natasha just smiled and nodded, and then climbed to the driver seat. I waited patiently until Clint was in and as comfortable one could be sitting with a sliver of room in back seat. I than watched Tony get in and had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing, he was struggling to get in.

"After you Miss" I heard Steve say from behind me and I smiled and nodded climbed in quickly.

Soon after that the whole team was in, and I have to say I have been in some pretty awkward situations but this was by far the worst and most uncomfortable. The testosterone was all around me. Both Tony and Steve were trying to keep my attention on them. Steve may have been more polite about by just by trying to keep a simple conversation with me. Which was very kind of him, and I would have done so if it weren't for Tony. Every time I turned my attention to Steve, Tony would move his hand up my leg from its previous resting spot. It was very distracting and both men seemed to crave my attention.

"Are you guys going to stop acting like children or do I have to pull over and have Lillie switch seats with Clint!" Natasha asked coldly looking at us through the rearview mirror, and Steve sighed and turned to look out the window, and Tony growled keeping his hand locked on my inner thigh. The rest of the ride to Stark towers was silent, and let's just say I was more than happy to make it to Stark Towers with everyone in one piece.

**Authors note: There you go the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it was kind of pointless, but I promise something exciting will happen soon! Even if I have no idea where I am going with it! Please R&R it would make my day! Oh and thank you to all my followers! Love you all and happy reading!**

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

Stark Towers was magnificent, or the living part of it anyways. Everything looked so high quality and perfect.

"Welcome to Stark Towers Miss Lillie" said the monotone British accented robot voice that I had recently learned.

"Thank you Jarvis" I said smiling at the ceiling.

"Lillie is that you!" I heard the very perky voice of my cousin, and I smiled

"Pepper!" I screamed seeing her emerging from a large door. As soon as we saw each other we went into an embrace, swaying back and forth

"Oh my goodness you have grown so much!" Pepper said as she pulled away and I giggled

"Pepper I was 21 last time you saw me I couldn't have changed that much!", and Pepper smiled

"Well you have blossomed, into a beautiful woman!" Pepper said, and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"What! No welcome home for me Pep?" I heard Tony ask from behind me, and I saw Pepper roll her eyes.

"Welcome home Mr. Stark," Pepper said in monotone, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, "Come Lillie I must show you your new room!" Pepper said happily and I nodded, following Pepper into the elevator.

At that moment we were on the 31th floor of the Stark Towers, and in this building there were 40 floors. The bottom 20 were used for business and the top 20 were used to house the Avengers and there every need. The 31st floor was used as a meeting spot for the team so naturally that is where I met my cousin. Once Tony, Pepper and I were in the elevator Pepper spoke

"Jarvis take us to the 39th floor please" and the elevator shot straight up and within seconds we were in a lavished furnished apartment.

"Wow!" I mutter and Tony laughed,

"I'm glad you like our new home, beautiful" Tony said stepping over to a bar, and I looked over to Pepper

"Our new home?" I asked, thinking that this was the place where everyone hung out and I had a room off to the side.

"Yup you share an apartment with Tony" she said avoiding my harsh gazes, "the only reason you share an apartment with Tony is so you can just run over to his room if he needs anything, and it's a large apartment!" Pepper said taking my hand and dragging me over to a large cherry wood door.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I whispered angrily at my cousin who only smiled at me

"You wouldn't have taken the job any other way!" she whispered back opening the large door. "This is your new bedroom!" she said loudly as the door swung open to reveal my dream room.

The walls were painted cream and were adorned with pictures of our family, I had a large king sized bed with a comforter that was black and had a white swirly design flowing throughout. In the corner I had a desk with a printer on it and a small library next to it and that whole wall was a window that gave me a stunning view of New York.

"Oh my god Pepper it's amazing!" I said breathlessly walking in,

"Good I'm glad you like it!" she said doing a single clap "There is one more thing I want to show you Lillie" Pepper said happily and I turned to look at her with an ear to ear smile on my face.

"What!" I asked excitedly following her over to yet another large door that was on the wall across from my window.

"Your very own bathroom!" she said as if it wasn't a big deal. The bathroom was just as magnificent as the bedroom, with white marble floors, and pearly white walls. The accessories were all black and white to match my bed spread

"Wow!" was all I could say as I was taking it beautifulness in,

"I'm glad you like it and over here is your closest, and I knew you wouldn't have an really nice clothes so I bought you some" she said opening a hidden white door.

"You didn't!" I said walking in to the closet which was full of beautiful business suits, dresses that you would wear to a ball and dozens of shoes.

"I did!" she said happily

"How did you know my measurements?" I asked looking at the clothes sizes that matched my sizes perfectly.

"My mother was very happy to help me with that" Pepper said triumphantly and I walked over to her and hugged her

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear, and Pepper giggled.

"Hey can I get in on some of that love, Beautiful?" I heard Tony ask and I jumped away from Pepper "I mean I did pay for everything here" he said and I shook my head and walk to him. Tony was much taller than me so I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek ever so lightly

"Thank you Mr. Stark" I said I was falling on my flat feet, and Tony's brown eyes looked into mine. I heard Pepper clear her throat which broke Tony and my gaze and I looked at her.

"Well I'm going to continue supper, it's in an hour so why don't you wash up Lillie" Pepper said taking Tony's arm and dragging him out of my bathroom. "Oh and Lillie!" Pepper called as her and Tony were about to leave my room, and I walked in

"Yea?" I asked as she pointed over to the desk in the corner

"There is a tablet over there that has all of Tony's appointments, meetings, and whatever else he has to do, programmed in there. I' m sure you'll only have to look at it once and you'll remember everything but it's always there just in case!" she said and I rolled my eyes

"Ok thanks Pepper!" I said as her and Tony left me alone in my new room.

Once I felt truly alone I sighed

"Hmm where is my bag?" I asked out loud

"On the floor next to your shower Miss Lillie" Jarvis answered and I jumped I hadn't been expecting any one to answer me.

"Thank you!" I said shakily running to my bathroom. My first order of business was to take a shower. After I was all bathed and had lotion on I walked into my closet

"Jarvis could you ask my cousin what I should wear to dinner!" I called out and a few minutes later he answered

"Miss Potts said whatever you feel most comfortable in"

"Thank you!" and I sighed thankfully I wouldn't have to wear anything that Pepper had bought me yet. After I had my undergarments on I slowly pulled on some yoga pants and smiled at the mirror _'Pepper said whatever I felt most comfortable in' _I thought happily and I started to do my makeup.

"Miss Lillie, I am here to inform you that Captain Rogers is at the door, should I let him in?" Jarvis asked and I smiled

"Of course!" I said happily and I heard the door open

"Miss?" I heard the captain call and I smiled he was such a gentleman

"I'm in here!" I called as I was applying the finishing touches to my face makeup.

"Umm Miss, I was told to come up and see how you were doing" the captain said shyly stepping into the bathroom

"Oh that's very kind of you!" I said turning to him, and I saw his cheeks turn red

"Im sorry Miss I didn't realize that were not descent" he said shyly and turned away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and I glanced down at my body noticing I was standing in front of him in yoga pants and a bra, and I giggled "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize!" I said pulling on my favorite black tank top, "Ok now I am descent!" I said happily and Steve turned to look at me

"I hope I didn't offend you Miss" Steve said as I pulled up my damp hair into a messy bun.

"Oh no need to worry Steve. I hope I didn't offend you in anyway", and Steve laughed

"No not all",

"Good would you mind walking me to dinner?" I asked "I think I might get lost and Pepper would kill me if I missed dinner".

"I would be happy to" Steve said offering out his arm and I giggled

"Thank you"

The bottom level of Tony's apartment was beautiful, or the dining room portion of it any way. There was a long wooden table that was beautifully set, more than likely Pepper's doing, and eight simple yet elegant chairs to match.

"Ahh there you are beautiful!" Tony said when Steve and I entered into the room

"Here I am!" I said sarcastically "I hope I'm not under dressed", and I heard Pepper laugh

"Lillie, you could be wearing a trash bag and the men would still fall over you", and I felt my cheeks get hot

"That's not true" I said quietly so no one could hear it.

"Hey Capsicle, you gonna let Lillie go so she can eat?" Tony asked rudely and I saw Steve's cheeks turn a deep red color, as he dropped my arm.

"Thank you Steve for walking me to dinner" I said seeing how embarrassed he was and he smiled

"It was my pleasure" Steve said and I heard Tony grunt, and I stifled a giggle. I don't know why but it seemed like Mr. Stark was jealous of the good Captain.

Slowly I walked over to my seat next to Tony and sat down to wait for Pepper to return with our food, and as soon as I sat down I felt Tony's hand on my knee. Quickly I looked at him with narrowing eyes trying to tell him to back off but he just smiled and winked at me. I was about to say something to Tony when Clint asked me something

"So Lillie your from Texas right?", and I nodded

"That I am" I said happily

"Hmm then why don't you have a southern accent?" he asked looking very puzzled.

"Well I was born in North Dakota and I lived there till I was twelve so by that time I had already had an accent and I never really picked up on the southern twang" I said nervously picking on nails.

"Why did you move to Texas?" Steve asked politely and I stiffened feeling like I was on the verge of tears.

"Umm… Well my…" I stuttered trying to keep control on my emotions,

"So Lillie any special guys in your life?" Natasha asked changing the subject. I couldn't help but smile at her she had just saved my ass from having an emotional melt down in front of everyone.

"No special guys for me! There never really was." I told her picking up my wine glass, and she nodded.

"Well maybe you'll find him here" Tony said now caressing my knee with his thumb, and I almost lost my drink.

"That's highly unlikely" I said coughing, and Tony just winked at me.

"Dinner is served!" Pepper said placing a large plate of food in front of me, and I looked up to see that everyone else had their food already. Again I looked at my food to examine it; Pepper never was the best cook.

"Really Pepper!" I giggled "Steak! That's what you made me my first in New York!", and Pepper nodded

"This is nothing like your used to! I promise you that!" Pepper said sitting down in the open seat next to me, and I shrugged, and took my first bite.

"Oh my god what is this!" I exclaimed, and Pepper laughed

"I told it was nothing like you were used to!" and I glared at her

"I know what you said, but I just thought it would have different spices not a different taste in general!" I spat, and Tony chuckled

"Easy there beautiful you don't have to eat it if you don't want to!"

"No I'm going to eat it! It was just surprising!" I said happily taking another bite of my steak. After my little panic attack with the steak the rest of the meal went by smoothly, and everyone seemed happy and calm.

"Oh Lillie! I have another surprise for you!"Pepper said as we were all eating dessert and I looked at her,

"Please tell me it's not something super expensive!" I pleaded, and Pepper laughed,

"It doesn't matter if it was or not! You are worth it!" and she handed me a present. Slowly I opened it,

"Oh my god! Pepper you didn't!" I exclaimed seeing that my gift was an iPhone, and she nodded

"I did! I know that you still had that really old flip phone so I bought you this one!" I couldn't help but smile and hug her

"You are the best!" and she nodded

"I know".

After I got my present everything started to calm down and the team started to leave Tony's apartment. After the team was gone and it was just Pepper Tony and I, I decided it was time for bed, I was exhausted.

"Pepper I'm gonna head up to bed" I said yawning and she nodded and we both stood up,

"I'll take you to your room"

"Good night Mr. Stark" I said politely and he smiled

"Good night beautiful, come and see me if you have a nightmare" he said winking and I rolled my eyes, and walked to the elevator with Pepper right beside me. Once we were in my room Pepper and I sat down on my bed to talk.

"So when do you leave?" I asked, and she shrugged

"Tomorrow morning at six thirty", and I sighed I was hoping she would be able to help me with on my first day.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" I asked after a moment of silence and I saw Pepper bite her lip, and glance down at her watch

"Oh look at the time! I should be going!" she said standing up quickly.

"Oh ok" I said sadly standing up also to hug her.

"It will be alright Lillie you'll do great" Pepper whispered in my ear before leaving me all alone.

After Pepper left I walked into my bathroom and washed my face and slipped into one of my dad's old tee-shirts, and then I slipped into my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I started drifting off, but then I sat up remembering I had to do something.

"Jarvis?" I called,

"Yes Miss Lillie?"

"Could you please wake me up at seven please?"

"Of course Miss", and I smiled I could get used to this. Without another word I fell asleep.

"Miss Lillie?" I heard the voice of Jarvis bring me to consciousness, and I groaned it couldn't be seven yet. "Miss Lillie?" Jarvis spoke again,

"Yes?" I groggily,

"Mr. Stark is in need of your help immediately" and with that I sprung out of bed

"Where is he?" I asked trying to wake myself up.

"He is in his lab on the 26th floor Miss". As fast I could being as tired as I was I walked to the elevator "26th floor" I muttered and the elevator shot down. As soon as I got off the elevator Tony voice greeted me

"Hey beautiful, glad you could make it!" and bit my tongue to keep myself from saying something that I would regret

"What can I help you with Mr. Stark" I asked as politely as I could walking over to the computer where he was sitting.

"I want you to look over these business plans" Tony said pointing at the screen and I felt my jaw drop.

"You couldn't have waited for this till tomorrow because?" I asked feeling slightly annoyed and Tony shrugged

"It was a spur of the moment thing" and I took a deep breath

"Fine" I said bending over to look at the screen. I carefully read the whole thing and after I was done I shrugged

"It seems like an alright plan" I said turning to Tony who was looking at me with a smug grin on his face. "Hello? Earth to Tony" I said snapping my fingers, and Tony blinked

"Im glad you like it" he said staring at me and sighed

"Will that be all Mr. Stark?" I asked, and Tony nodded

"Yep! That's it unless you want to do something else" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"Good night Mr. Stark" I said turning to walk to the elevator.

"Wait!" Tony called just as I was about to push the up button and I turned around

"Yes?" I asked turning around to see Tony right in front of me.

"There is one more thing" he said and smiled a fake grin

"And what would…" before I could finish my sentence Tony's lips were on mine.

I could taste the whiskey on his lips and feel his facial hair tickling my face. I didn't understand what was happening or what I was doing but I kissed him back, it felt so right to me. Slowly I felt his hands go up my large shirt, and be placed on my hips, I moaned into the kiss loving the feeling of his rough calloused hands on my soft skin. I felt him smirk and I bit his lower lip making him groan also, but being the man he was he quickly took charge again. I felt his tongue licking my lips wanting an entrance, this is not something I usually do but I allowed him entrance.

As soon as I did this his thick tongue filled my mouth, exploring every inch of it, I could taste the whiskey now even more. As the kiss deepened I felt Tony's hands traveling up to my breasts and I felt something hard press up against my stomach. Knowing that it was Tony's hardened cock I moaned. Everything felt so right so perfect, but than a thought passed through my head _'This isn't right this is your boss'_ and with that I pulled away, and Tony looked surprised.

"Good night Mr. Stark" I panted walking backwards into the now open elevator that quickly shut "39th floor" I said still out of breath and the elevator shot up. Once I was on the 39th floor I ran to my room and locked the door. _'What was I thinking'_ was all that passed through my mind as I crawled into bed. _'Hopefully he will get drunk and forget'_ I thought as I drifted off to dream land where would dream about Tony Stark and what would have happened if I wouldn't have pulled away.

**Authors note: There you go the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! I know it was kind of a fluff chapter, but I promise something exciting will happen soon! I know where I am going with it finally! I just have to get it down in words! I know it's taken me a while to update but I will try and get better! However it might be a while again because on Friday I'm getting, my wisdom teeth out and I have no pain tolerance so who knows what will happen! But I will do my best! Please R&R it would make my day! Oh and thank you to all my followers! Love you all and happy reading!**

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

When I woke up in the morning I still had the feeling of Tony's mouth on mine, ands the sexual urges that go hand in hand.

I groan out in disgust. This was Tony Stark the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and to top it all off my cousins ex boyfriend. I shouldn't be attracted to him in the least bit.

"Jarvis is there a gym here?" I called out I needed to blow off some steam

"Yes there are three floors that are gyms what kind of exercise are you looking to do this morning?"

"Umm a treadmill would be amazing" I didn't really know what kind of exercise that would qualify as but jogging was one of my favorite past times.

"Floor 30 is the level you will want to head to" and I nodded and hopped out of bed to. I quickly changed into my work out clothes which consisted of black spandex, a black sports bra, and a black tank top. Once I was dressed I grabbed my iPod and quietly opened my door just so I wouldn't wake up Tony. After I knew I was in the clear zone I walked to the elevator.

"Floor 30" I said happily and the elevator shot down.

The gym was amazing with all high tech workout equipment. It was nothing like I had ever seen before. Happily I skipped over to a treadmill and put my headphones in and started my much need exercise

I was in the zone listening to 'Bringin Da Noise' by 'N Sync working up a sweat when I felt someone touch shoulder

"Oh my god!" I yelped losing my balance and almost falling off the treadmill. Thankfully I was caught

"Are you all right?" said the very concerned voice of Steve. By this point my headphones had fallen out and I was looking to see who had startled me

"Yes I'm fine" I giggled seeing how clumsy I was

"We didn't mean to scare you Lillie" Natasha said smirking and I smiled at her

"Oh it's no problem it almost time for me to go anyway" I said gazing at the time on my iPod. I had been done here since 7:45 and it was now 10:30.

"I'd say so Steve and I came down here at eight" Natasha said happily "I've never seen someone keep the same pace up for that long and sweat so little" I smiled

"Jogging is my way of releasing stress and I got to say being here only one day has built up more stress than I had when I took my college finals" and Steve laughed

"I know what you mean Tony can be a pain" and I nodded

"Well at least you aren't his Personal assistant" I said sarcastically and Natasha giggled

"Yes we are very lucky in that department. Any way I just came over to ask you something" and I looked quizzically at her

"Ok? What is it?"

"Do you know personal defense?"

"You mean like fighting?" she and Steve both nodded "No I don't I guess I've never had a reason to learn" I said grabbing my tank top which I had shed when I got into the gym

"Would you like to learn?" Steve asked with a slight redness to his cheeks

"Not really" I said turn to walk to the elevator but Natasha stepped in front of me

"You should learn New York is a dangerous place" she said with a rock hard look on her face and just shrugged

"Why it's not like I'm going to put myself in any sort of danger. I mean I won't have any time to go sightseeing anyways, not with the way Tony is" I said taking to walk around her but she grabbed my arm

"I think you should, and so does Pepper" she said looking into my eyes which made me feel very uncomfortable "and who knows maybe this will help relieve some stress to" and her face softened. She did have a point maybe beating the shit out of something would help to.

"Ok I'll do it" I said shrugging and Steve sighed

"Good! We will start tomorrow at 8 on level 29!" Natasha said dropping her hand from my arm and I nodded

"Well I have to go see you all later" I said happily as I walked to the elevator "39 please" and the elevator shot up.

Once I got my room I showered and got ready for the day. Today Tony had a meeting with a senator so I decided it was time to break out some of the clothes Pepper had bought me. I ended up wearing a black skirt that snuggly fit to my curves, a red dress shirt that also fit me perfectly and showed off the perfect amount of cleavage and black platform high heels.

After I was ready for the day I decided to go wake up Tony. The sexual tensions from last night all but a vivid memory. Slowly I opened the door to his room, and glanced at his bed, and there he was sleeping in a tangle of sheets. His perfectly toned chest moving up and down, and the glow of his arc reactor slightly lighting the room.

"Mr. Stark" I called softly, but he didn't move, so I ventured farther into his room "Mr. Stark it's time for you to get up" I said louder now at the edge of his massive bed, but again he didn't move. This man was harder to wake up than my uncle after a 24 hour shift. "Mr. Stark!" I yelled thinking that would wake him up but all he did was flop over on his side. I sighed and walked over to him so I could shake him.

"Mr. Stark," I said, gently shaking him, and his eyes slowly popped open and he smiled

"Well good morning beautiful" he said groggily and I smiled

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark. I have come to wake you up and inform you that you have a meeting with Senator Stern at 4" he groaned

"Do I have to? I'd much rather stay in bed with you all day" he said glancing at me and I rolled my eyes

"It will be a short meeting Mr. Stark"

"With him it will seem like an eternity" and I sighed

"There is coffee ready for you down stairs, please be up, dressed and down stairs at 1:30 which is in an hour Thank you" I said feeling slightly annoyed and I turned to walk away but he grabbed me and pulled me back to the bed

"Sit for a moment Miss Potts I want to talk to you" and I nodded and sat

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"First of all call me Tony, Mr. Stark sounds to formal and I thank we are on a first name basis don't you?" and I looked at him with raised eyebrows as he got closer to my ear "Especially after what happened last night" he whispered seductively and I felt air get caught in my throat. I swallowed hard feeling the sexual urges that I had last night come back.

"Last night was a mistake on my part" I said quickly getting up and Tony just looked at me funny "You are my boss Tony this isn't right"

"I can be more than just your boss beautiful." He said standing up and walking over to me and I took a step back only to hit a wall. Tony than put his up against the wall and trapped me there.

"I can't Tony" I whispered feeling like I didn't have a voice

"Why the hell not you're an adult you can do whatever you want. And Im Tony Stark so I can and will do whatever I want" he said pushing his body up against mine. I could feel the heat coming from his body and again I swallowed hard "And I want to do this and so do you"

"No Tony I-" before I could finish his lips were pressed up against mine, and I lost all of my will power.

Just feeling his lips made me melt. I wanted so badly to push him away but instead I kissed him back, nipping at his lower lip. I heard him groan and he put his hands on my waist bring me away from the wall and even closer to him. I felt his hands ever so lightly touching my backside fumbling for something. I brought my hands up and ran it through his morning hair and I felt my skirt pool to the floor revealing my black lace panties and Tony pulled away to check out the scene.

"Well aren't those sexy" he snickered, gently playing with them. Just by having his fingers so close to the most sensitive part of my body made me shiver and I heard Tony chuckle

"As much as I like them however I think I like you more" he said before once again kissing me. The suddenness of the kiss made my gasp, let Tony's tongue enter into my mouth. Unlike last night it tasted minty with a slight hint of liquor and it was intoxicating.

"Mr. Stark just letting you know Mr. Rogers is looking for you and will be at your door in approximately 30 seconds" Jarvis spoke and I heard Tony grumble as I quickly put on my skirt

"Of course leave it to Captain Virginity to ruin all the fun" Tony said as he zipped up the back of my skirt, and I shook my head

"He didn't ruin anything he prevented us from doing something that we would soon regret" I said as I quick ran fingers through my hair

"I don't regret anything" Tony said smirking and I rolled my eyes before walking to his closet. As soon as I entered the massive closet I heard a knock on the door

"Come in!" Tony barked and I quickly grabbed a white dress shirt and some black pants

"Stark, Fury…" Steve stopped in the middle of his sentence when I came into view "Lillie what are you doing in hear?"

"She's my P.A. it's her job, get on with it Capsicle we were in the middle of something" Tony said harshly as I handed him his clothes

"No we weren't" I said simply and I smiled at Steve and he smiled back "It seems you gentlemen have something to talk about so I will go and get your food ready Mr. Stark" I said politely

"Thank you we-"

"No Lillie you can stay in case I need something canceled or changed" Tony said cutting off Steve

"Stark you really think it's the best idea to get her involved with this?" Steve asked looking between me and Tony.

"Look Capsicle she's my P.A she needs to know what's going on in my life, it's kind of her job" I saw Steve's eyes narrow

"Fine Fury called a meeting at 4, don't be late" Steve said before leaving the room livid with Tony

"Oh thank god I thought he'd never leave!" Tony said dramatically before falling on his bed "Seems like I need to cancel that meeting with the lovely senator, would you be a doll and do that for me? Thanks"

"Of course Tony" I said leaving the room I would call him Tony alone but around people it would be Mr. Stark I don't care what he says

"Oh and beautiful!" Tony called and I turned back

"Yes?"

"Once your finished with that do come back we have some work to do"

"Of course" I said exiting the room.

Once out of the room I sighed knowing what he wanted to finish. I knew that I shouldn't have any sexual to do with my boss let alone Tony Stark but my heart kept telling me go for it, and I didn't know which to listen to. My brain or my heart.

**Authors Note: Well there you go! I know it isn't very long and I feel awful. I'm really trying to make everything work in my head and it just wouldn't. Anyways I want to get out this chapter out before I leave for my home town with my little sisters tomorrow, and that's the main reason it's so short. Well that and trying to heal my mouth up (so glad I will never have to go through that again). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will try and update on a more regular basis, but that will probably happen after school starts in a mere 22 days! Ahhh gross so not looking forward to it! Well I love you all and happy reading!**

**Lexi (thefallendeath4) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

"Mr. Stern I apologize for the sudden cancelation, but Mr. Stark had something come up" I repeated for the hundredth time, to the very rude senator.

"More important than a meeting with me that has been planned for over 2 months?" Stern yelled at me through the receiver of the telephone

"Yes Mr. Stern more important than your meeting with Mr. Stark" I sighed knowing that I would be yelled at and have rude names called out to me.

"And good bye Senator Stern Thank you for your time" I said after ten minutes. After the phone was hung up I placed my head in my hands out of stress and sadness. No one had ever screamed or said such horrible things to me.

"Lillie are you alright?" Steve asked and I popped my head up

"Yea I'm fine!" I said a little too quickly

"Are you sure? You seem upset?" he said softly and I turned around to look at him. His perfect baby face was full of concern and sadness. I felt terrible for doing this to him so I gave him a reassuring smile

"Everything is fine Steve I promise, just a little stressed out from the new job and new city" I lied and Steve smiled

"Well if you ever need a companion or someone to talk to I'm always here" Once he said this I couldn't help but feel like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I finally had someone to talk to and hang out with.

"Thank you so much!" I said throwing my arms around his neck. At first he seemed hesitant about hugging me back, but after he figured out what I was doing he chuckled and returned the embrace.

"Steve Fury's on the… Whoa am I interrupting something?" Clint spoke and Steve jumped away for me, and I couldn't help but be confused. Did Steve not want people to know we are friends?

"What's the problem Barton" Steve said after he cleared his throat

"Fury's on the phone he wants to talk to you" Clint said looking at me and Steve

"Well I'll go take that" Steve nodded "Talk to you later Lillie" he said before disappearing, and I chuckled before returning to my desk to sift through Tony's mail.

"So what's going on between you and the Captain?" Clint asked and I jumped I had thought he left with Steve

"What are you talking about?" I asked not looking up from Tony's enormous pile of mail

"Are you and Rogers a couple or something?" When Clint asked this I dropped the mail and turned to look at him. His face was completely serious, so I knew he wasn't pulling my leg

"No!" I said shocked that he would even think that we are "Why would you think that?"

"You two seemed to be really enjoying each other company and that thing you just did lasted a pretty long time"

"It was a hug!" I said angrily "He's my friend that's what friends do" and Clint chuckled

"If you say so." He said with a cocky smile on his face and I scowled at him

"Hey Lillie hows… Wow the tensions so thick in here I could cut it with a knife" Natasha said coming into Tony's living room

"Hey Nat" Clint said not breaking the intense staring contest we had just started

"Hi Natasha" I said happily not that my face showed it

"Is everything alright here?" she asked stepping in between Clint and I breaking the contest

"Yea everything is fine I'm used to stupid men" I said picking up Tony's bills "Now if you two will excuse me I have to go accompoany my boss in his lab" I said before walking to the elevator

"Well alright I'll talk to you later than Lillie!" Natasha yelled and I nodded and smiled

"It was nice talking to you Lillie!" Clint said as the elevator opened and I rolled my eyes. As the elevator doors I couldn't help but over hear Natasha yelling

"What the hell did you do Clint!" followed by a smack and I couldn't help but smile.

Tony was down in the labs with Bruce and when I walked in I couldn't help but be amazed at all the equipment they had, even if I didn't know what any of it did.

"Ahh there you are beautiful! What took ya so long!" Tony said happily and I smiled

"Well if you must know Mr. Stark I was having a pleasant conversation with Senator Stern for the past hour" and Tony looked angry

"You had a pleasant conversation with that jack ass?!" he asked and I giggled

"Its called sarcasm Mr. Stark, the call with the senator did not go over very well" and Tony smiled

"Good that's more like it" he said happily and I shook my head

"Well I just came down here to remind you both that you have a conference with Fury in 30 minutes" and I heard Tony grumble and Bruce just looked livid "That and Mr. Stark you have bills that need to be paid" I added holding up a stack of letters andTony shrugged

"My accountant will be here Monday you can pay them than" he said andI nodded

"Of course Mr. Stark" said turning to exit

"Where are you going?" Tony asked andI turned back around

"To work on your meetings for next week" and Tony chuckled

"No, stay down here take a break what me work my magic" he said moving his hand around the computer screen that he was working on andI heard Bruce chuckle

"So what is it that you are working your magic on this time?" Bruce asked and Tony glare at him

"Improvements on everyones suits, well except Capsicle's his already pretty much perfected"

"Well that sounds like fun!" I said glancing at the screen looking at what I was guessing the Hulks suit. When I looked up again I saw that both men were staring at me "What?" I asked and Bruce just shook his head before returning back to what he was doing but as for Tony he kept looking at me

"Hello earth to Tony!" I said and Tony just smiled before returning to his work and I just shrugged not know what had just happened.

As the Tony was working I just sat there watching his every movement my brain soaking every detail in how Tony created Bruce's 'suit'. Which was Pretty much these indestructible pants so that when he un-hulked he wouldn't be naked. As Tony made his suit I got caught up in it all and forgot to look at the time.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Banner you are wanted on the 31st first floor" Jarvis spoke and I looked down at my phone.

"Shit!" I mumbled and Tony just looked at me funny

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked as he shuffled his papers into a nice pile

"I wasn't watching the time and know you are both very late for a meeting with someone named Fury" I said hoping off the stool I had been sitting on

"No worries buttercup Fury can't start anything until I'm there any way" Tony said snaking his arm around my waist and started walking us into the elevator.

When Bruce, Tony and I got into the meeting room everyone was already sitting around a large table

"Nice of you to join us Stark and Banner" said a very tall African American man with an eye patch

"I wouldn't miss a meeting with you Fury, not in a million years" Tony said sarcastically as he sat down in a seat by Bruce

"Stark what's she doing here?" Clint asked

"Oh yes I almost forgot! Fury this is my new personal assistant Miss Lillie Potts" Tony said introducing me and I gave the large man a warm smile thinking he would return it but his eye just narrowed at me.

"What does she know Stark" he asked still looking at me with an accusing eye

"She knows what she needs to know Fury" Natasha spoke and Fury glared at her and I felt a pang of guilt. If looks could kill that would be one of those looks

"You should leave Miss Potts you don't want to get wrapped up in this anymore than you have to" Fury said harshly and I nodded heading for the door

Once I was out of the meeting room I felt as if I could breathe easier and I sighed adubliy as I the elevator shot me up to the bottom level of Tony's apartment. Once I was in the apartment I sat down at the my desk andstarted looking through emails aout up coming events that the Avengers might want to attended to since the government and the general population was still a little miffed at the fact they had wreaked a good portion of New York. One email caught my eye it was an invitation to a gala that was for some of the most important and influence people in New York and surrounding areas. _'This could be a perfect opportunity for the Avengers to get there good name out'_ I thought as I felt a cool breeze swirl around me and I shivered

"What are you?" I heard a voice that made chill run down my back and looked up to see a man with long dark hair dressed in some sort of green medieval battle out fit

"How did you get up here?" I asked in a shaky voice, as the man's blue green eye stared straight into my own

"What are you?" He asked again more forceful than the last time and I looked at him confused

"I'm a human being, a woman" I said and he laughed

"I can see that you are a woman but you are not human, there is something special about you, my pet" the strange man said stepping closer to my desk and I stood up

"Umm thank you but, I must ask you how you got up here. The top levels are for authorized people only" I said and again he laughed

"I'm an acquaintance of Tony Stark"

"Well that maybe but Mr. Stark didn't have any meetings today" I said politely and the man's eyes narrowed

"And you would know this how?" he asked

"I'm Mr. Stark's personal assistant sir, I know his schedule" I said getting a little flustered

"And you remember everything about his day" the man asked obviously recognizing that I was getting slightly upset

"Yes I remember everything" I said harshly and than I smiled sweetly at him "What is your name sir so that I can let him know you dropped by?" I asked and he smiled deviously

"Just let him know that someone from his past dropped by and I will come by again and this time he'll know I'm coming" he said and I nodded as I wrote down what he said

"Is there a number he can reach you by?" I asked as I looked up from the sticky note only to see that he was gone "Well that was weird" I mumbled to myself before returning my attention to the computer.

An hour later the crew walked into the lower level of Tony's apartment

"Hey beautiful I'm home!" Tony said happily and I smiled at him

"How was your meeting Mr. Stark?" I asked standing up from my desk

"Fine, it was however really boring without you there" he said winking at me and I rolled my eyes

"You know why she couldn't be there Stark" Steve said angrily and Tony rolled his eyes

"Yea, yea whatever Capsicle, so anything exciting happen while I was gone beautiful?" Tony asked walking over to the bar to pour himself some whiskey

"Yes actually a strange looking man somehow got up to this floor" I said shuffling through my papers trying to find the note I had written

"What!" Natasha exclaimed and she walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders so she could look in to my eyes

"Are you alright Natasha?" I asked trying to get away from her strong grasp

"What did he look like?" Clint asked as everyone came to stand around me

"Umm he had long dark hair and blue green eyes" I said shakily feeling kind of frightened

"And what was he wearing?" Steve asked sweetly noticing that I was scared

"Some sort of green medieval battle wear" I said looking into to Steve's baby blue eyes "He spoke like he was from the Shakespearean time also" I said feeling slightly calmer

"Shit" I heard Bruce mumble as he stepped away from the group breathing slowly in and out through his nose, and I felt Natasha let go of me and mumble something to Clint but I couldn't it. I t was like all of my focus was on Bruce. Like I could feel all of his pain and suffering

"Bruce" I said calmly as I sat down beside him, hearing his shallow breathing  
"Back away!" Bruce growled at me in a warning. Ever fiber in my body told me to but for some reason I didn't instead I touched Bruce's arm

"Its ok Bruce" I said sweetly "Everything is going to be fine" I continued and Bruce looked at me I could see little green flecks forming in his warm brown eyes, and his breathing increased "I need you to calm down" I said to him gazing deeply in his eyes.

As I held his eyes I saw the green flecks disappearing and his breathing slowly went back to normal. Once he was back to normal Bruce all the way I felt all of my energy drain and I felt extremely tired.

"Lillie!" I heard Natasha scream but I couldn't keep my eyes open so I let them fall closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

When I woke up I was in a very comfortable bed, and I felt amazing. I sighed out loud and sat up, happily feeling the best I had in years.

"Oh thank god your awake!" Natasha said and I turned my head to see the beautiful red head emerge from my bathroom

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked and she smiled at me

"Almost 24 hours, you had us all worried, hell Stark almost called Pepper" she said sitting on the edge of the bed and I smiled at her

"Well it probably a good thing he didn't Pepper would have killed him" I told her and she stifled a giggle and nodded, just before the door burst open and the rest of the team and a very handsome blonde beauty filed in.

"Thank god your awake beautiful! I really didn't want to called Pepper" Tony said and I laughed

"Well thanks for worrying about me Mr. Stark" I said sarcastically

"How are you feeling" Steve asked and I smiled at him

"Amazing actually, I have never felt this good!" I said happily and Steve smiled

"Thank god! Tony has been acting like a child ever since you passed out!" Clint spoke up and I smiled at him

"Oh really?" I asked as I glanced at Tony who was glaring at Steve for some odd reason "Well doesn't really surprise me" I said and everyone started laughing well except for Tony who just glanced me ad winked

"You would have me any other way beautiful" and I rolled my eyes before turning my attention back to my friends.

"I'm guessing your Thor" I said sweetly to the large blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. Who smiled at me

"Yes milady I am Thor from Asgard son of Odin!" he said proudly and I smiled at him

"It's a pleasure to meet you Thor, I am Lillie Potts from Texas daughter Daniel" I said happily at the thought of my father

"The pleasure is all mine" he said bowing his head and giggled no one had ever bowed to me and it felt kind of important. "I however must apologize" Thor said sadly and I looked at him confused

"Why you did nothing wrong" and Thor smiled at me

"I heard that you met m y brother recently" he said and furrowed my brows the only person I had met recently was him and the strange looking man with a thing for green

"Your brother is the strange man with a liking for the color green?" I asked and he started laughing

"Yes that is my brother Loki" he said sadly and I felt sorry for him

"I met him yes" I said as calmly as possible feeling like I was going to cry from all the hurt that was suddenly radiating from my body

"I must ask you what he said to you, Lady Lillie" Thor said and I smiled

"Of course. Well I was sitting reading through emails about events that people want the Avengers or Tony to attend to when I felt a rush of cold air, I thought nothing of it and continued working until he spoke. He asked me what I was and I was startled and thoroughly confused. So I asked him how he got up here. I had never seen him before and only authorized people could get up to the top 20 floors in the tower. But again he asked me what I was. I told him I was a human being and a woman. He laughed at me answer for some reason before saying 'I can see that you are a woman but you are not human, there is something special about you, my pet.' When he said this I was startled but I told him thank you before asking once again how he got up here. He said he was an acquaintance of Mr. Stark. At first I thought it was a joke Mr. Stark really doesn't have acquaintance, just friends and fuck buddies and people he knew for business purposes. Instead of saying that I told he that may be true but Mr. Stark didn't have any meetings today and he got angry with me asking me how I knew this. Getting flustered I told I was his personal assistant and I knew everything about his day. Somehow he noticed that I was getting upset and he asked me if I remember everything about his day and I told him yes I remember everything. After that I asked for his name and he told me to tell Mr. Stark that someone from his past dropped by, and he would come by again but this time he would know he was coming. After I wrote that down I asked for his number but he was gone" I said and everyone's eyes were on me

"Well this isn't good" Clint said and Natasha glared at him

"Shut up Clint" Natasha spat but Thor shook his head

"No Man with arrows is correct, Lady Lillie is in danger" Thor said

"No she can't be in danger he came for Stark not her" Steve said his voice full of worry

"Think about it Cap he called her special. He obviously knows something we don't" Clint said

"Well than we better figure out what that is before his next visit" Tony said and I looked over to him and I felt pain and worry

"Wait a minute Stark!" Natasha spoke up and I felt the worry radiating off of her to "Maybe he sensed that she was important to all of us!" she said

"I don't think that's why he thinks she's special" Bruce spoke up for the first time and everyone looked at him

"What makes you think that Banner?" Natasha asked

"You all saw what she did yesterday!" Bruce said getting upset "She calmed me down!" he spat and I swallowed loudly seeing and feeling the tension in the room rise

"Bruce you need to calm down!" I said loudly and he looked at me with narrowed eyes

"You want me to calm down!" he yelled stepping closer to my bed and Thor and Steve stepped in front of him

"Calm down Banner you don't want to hurt us" Steve said and I saw Bruce become even more ridged and I jumped out of bed

"Bruce!" I yelled and everyone's eyes shot towards me "I know you don't want to hurt them! You're a good man and you would never do that to people care about" I said and Bruce's face started to soften it was a hardly noticeable but it did "I understand that your scared know that you know someone may be able to control the Hulk, but so am I Bruce" I said and Bruce went ridged again and I saw Clint and Natasha slowly inch their way out of my room, and Thor Steve tense up. The one person I didn't see the one person I really wanted by my side wasn't there. Tony was gone. Part of my of me believed that he left to transform into Iron Man but another part of me couldn't help but think he ran away because he could.

"Lillie I think you should leave!" Steve yelled both men were turned towards me and I smiled at them. I may not know how my new ability or if I could control them to but I had to try, I would not let them die for me.

"Look at me Steve!" I commanded and he did, I looked over to Thor who was now looking at Bruce and trying to help with the calming process. "I need you to leave my room and once you and Thor both get out shut the door and don't let anyone pass ok" I said looking deep into Steve eyes and he nodded "Wait for Thor" I finished and again he nodded and I pulled my eyes from his, and he started walking to the door but stopped just before to wait for Thor.

"Thor!" I called and immediately he came running over to me

"Yes Miss Lillie?" he asked looking into my eyes and I could tell he was concerned for me. I felt bad for doing this to them but I had to

"Thor I need you to leave my room" I said gazing deep into his eyes and he nodded "and once you and Steve both get out I need you to close the door and let no one in until I say so ok" he nodded again "Ok now go" I said tearing my eyes away from his and he walked toward the door where Steve was. Once they were next to each other they left my room and closed the door behind them. Leaving my looked my room with Bruce the man that was trying very hard not to Hulk out.

"So its not just me I guess" Bruce huffed out

"No its not just you, I guess I can do it to everyone" I said sadly and I heard Natasha and Clint yelling from outside the door

"You picked the right guys to stand guard" Bruce spoke and I could tell he was in pain "You should have left with them however, I don't know how much longer I can keep the other guy in"

"Then let me help you Bruce" I pleaded "We both know I can do it"

"No last time you did it you passed out for 24 hours it could be worse this time considering you already did it twice" he said through closed teeth

"That's a risk I'm going to take!" I said and he shook his head looking the other way "I can make you look at me Bruce, but please don't make me do that" I pleaded and I heard Tony yelling his voice altered just a little bit from his Iron man suit but not by much

"What if it doesn't work Lillie?" Bruce asked "I can't risk killing you, mean to much to everyone here and me" he said and I smiled

"You won't then even if you Hulk out you won't hurt me." I said and he looked at me 'Bruce he's a part of you and he knows who you care for and who you don't" and Bruce nodded

"Ok" he whispered and I locked my eyes on him. This time around his yes had more green flecks in them and his breathing was heavier

"Bruce I need you to calm down" I spoke in the same way I did last night " The other guy doesn't need to come out today, he is happier on the inside" I said softly and Bruce nodded the green flecks slowly fading away. We sat there for a few minutes before the green flecks were gone and his breathing and heart beat were back to normal "Thor, Steve" I called and they entered the room "Thank you I no longer need your services" I said as I looked into their misted over eyes as they slowly turned back to normal.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" I heard Natasha yell and I turned to look at her she had her guns and spider bites on a belt the hung loosely around her waist

"I did what I had to do Nat" I said looking to the door way where Tony in Iron Man form stood

"That was pretty stupid move beautiful" Tony said as his mask lifted up "You could have died" he continued

"Well I didn't ok. I actually save people" I spat as I sat on my bed

"Man of Iron calm down she did this to protect us" Thor said happily and Clint' eyes narrowed

"Really did you know she manipulated you into leavening the room and then standing in front of the door not letting anyone in" Clint asked and Thor and Steve both turned to look at me

"Why would you do that!" Steve yelled and I looked up at him

"I had no other choose" I whispered

"You always have a choice Lillie, and you chose wrong" Steve yelled and I felt tears well up in my eyes

"Whoa there Cap take it down a notch!" Tony said stepping in between Steve and I

"Fuck you Stark!" Steve yelled "What she did was no better than what Loki did!" Steve yelled and a tear feel down my cheek

"Lady Lillie did nothing of the sort!" Thor bellowed and Steve glared

"I hope your happy that you are tearing this team apart" Steve spat before exiting my room and I was trying so hard to hold back the tears

"He didn't mean that" Natasha said sitting beside me on my bed

"I'll go calm him down" Clint said before exiting

"I'm going to help to" Bruce said almost silently before existing

"Hey beautiful" Tony said "don't worry about that ass hole" he continued wiping a tear away with his fully armored hand "I'll be righted back ok?" he asked and I nodded knowing that he had to go change

"Lady Lillie do not cry" Thor said sweetly sitting on the other me "the captain knew not what he was saying" and I shook my head

"No he's right I'm no better than Loki when he took over Clint" I said let the tears fall silently

"That is-"

"How did you know about that" Natasha asked "No one talks about that"

"I heard Clint talking about it to himself' I said sadly

"Oh my god" Natasha whispered and I looked at her

"What? What's wrong?" I asked and Natasha looked at me with deep sadness in her eyes

"Clint doesn't talk about it not even to himself, you must have heard his thoughts Lillie" she said sadly and I closed my eyes tightly

"I'm a freak" I whispered and I felt Natasha get up off the bed

"I'm going to talk to Banner about this, stay with her till Tony gets back" Natasha said

"I will not leave her side" Thor promised and I heard Natasha leave the room "You are nothing like my brother Lillie" Thor spoke softly and I opened my eyes

"Yes I am Thor. I manipulate people, I'm exactly like him" I said letting my tears flow down my cheeks

"Do not cry my lady your tears are being wasted on such a silly thing. I f you were like my brother you would have no love, compassion or hurt after what you did but you do. That is something Loki will never have" he said and I glanced up at his face even sitting the man towered over me

"Thank you Thor, you are a great friend" I said before standing up to kiss him on the cheek "I'm going to go clean up my face" I said before walking over to my bathroom and he nodded

Once I got into my bathroom I closed the door and sat and the floor letting myself cry like I did when my parents died so many years ago.

**Author's note-**

**Well there you have it! I tried to make this one extra long considering I haven't been updating any of my stories on a regular basis. I hope you all like it was a fun chapter for me to write! I just couldn't stop, but I wanted to put it up so I had to cut it off somewhere! Any way I'm having this idea to bring Bruce Wayne into the messy love triangle between Tony, Lillie and Steve. You know since Lillie found that email for that gala that would invite some very influential people! I don't know it might happen it might not! Let me know what you think! I hope you guys like the idea just as much as I do. **

**I want to thank all of my readers, and followers with put you this story would be nothing! I love you all! And happy reading! **

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

I must have fallen asleep on the floor of my bathroom, because when I woke up I was on the cold marble floor and I had a massive discomfort in my body. Slowly I picked myself up off the floor and looked at myself in the mirror, and sighed. I didn't look to awful but I didn't look like I usually did. After I looked at myself I slowly opened the door that led into my room. I didn't know if it would have someone in it or if it would be empty.

At first glance it looked like there was no one in there and I walked further in but then I saw a light blue glow that was coming from my bed.

"Tony?" I asked walking closer to my bed, and there he was sleeping in my bed and I shook my head "Tony" I said louder this and he just moved a little bit and all I could think was 'déjà vu much' only this time he was in my bed so I could crawl in and wake him up so that's what I did. I quietly crawled on and sat next to him "Tony" I called again and I saw his eyes flutter and he groaned "Tony it's time to wake up" and I saw his eyes open more

"I must be dreaming" he mumbled and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing

"Tony come on its time to get up" I said again and he finally opened his eyes and looked at me

"Nope I'm not dreaming" he said in a voice that sounded half sad and half glad

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked and he gave me that trade mark smirk that make all the girls nuts

"Well beautiful it's a good thing because I woke up with you by my side" he said and my heart did a flip in my chest "It's a bad thing because neither one of us is naked so there for we did not have sex and that just ruined my morning" and I rolled my eyes

"Who said we didn't?" I asked daringly and Tony just looked at me with raised eyebrows "I mean I could have very easily gotten you dressed and then gotten myself dressed" but Tony shook his head

"Nope sorry beautiful I would remember have sex with a fine piece of ass like you" and I giggled

"Or maybe I made you forget" I said and Tony's face fell "I'm kidding!" I yelled quickly and his eyes narrowed

"That wasn't very nice buttercup" and I laughed

"I know but waking up on my bathroom floor wasn't very nice either, so now both of our days started out bad"

"We could change that you know"

"I'm not going to have sex with you Tony" and he scowled and opened his mouth to say something but there was knocking at my door

"Jarvis who's at the door?" Tony asked

"Captain Rogers sir" Jarvis said and I felt my heart sink I could vividly remember everything that happened last night

"That stupid son of a bitch I'll kill him" Tony mumbled and I shot him a look

"Stop that!" I glared and he put his hands up in surrender and laid back down as I walked to the door "Yes?" I asked opening the door to see a very distraught Steve Rogers standing in front of me "Steve?" I asked and he just broke down

"Lillie I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything by what I said last night. I was just angry and I felt used. You're nothing like Loki. Your kind, pretty, and you use your power for good. I realize that now because Bruce told me that you would rather have yourself die then one of us" Steve rambled but I cut him off by placing a finger on his mouth and he just looked at me. His eyes full of confusion, pain and sleep deprivation.

"It's ok Steve you had and still have every right to be mad at me. What I did was wrong and I know that" I said removing my finger from his mouth and his face softened and he pulled me into a hug. A bug crushing hug that made me feel like the best person in the world

"Hey Steve did ya…. Never mind I take that as a yes" I heard Clint say as Steve ended the hug and I glared at him

"Shut up Clint" I said rolling my eye and I heard Natasha laugh

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Natasha said and I smiled at her

"Lady Lillie you are awake!" Thor boomed "And I see that we are all friends again! We must celebrate!" he said happily

"Couldn't have said it better myself big guy!" Tony said happily and I turned to him standing in my door way and I shook my head. I heard stories about how rowdy Tony's parties could get

"I don't think so!" I said and I saw Tony and Thor's face drop like they were five year olds getting scolded "I love to party just as much as everyone else, but I don't think Tony throwing one of his over the top parties is good for anyone here. I mean the government and the general population is still at odds with the fact that the Avengers wreaked a good chuck of New York City"

"I agree with Lillie. We need the public on our side and if we threw a party now we will just look like we don't care about our mass destruction even if it wasn't our entire fault" Natasha said and I smiled triumphantly. Now I had Nat on my side and with her there was going to be no party.

"I agree with Lillie also, a party thrown by any of us would show that we feel nothing for what we did" Steve said and I smirked and Tony just glared at me

"I don't like parties so I'm with Lillie on this to" Bruce said and I heard Tony groan

"Really Banner!" Tony exclaimed and Bruce just shrugged "Clint you're on my side right?" Tony pleaded and Clint looked at Natasha who was just staring at him with no expression. I knew Clint was also on my side because if he sided with Tony his and Natasha's little get together would be no more for a while anyways

"Nawh sorry I think the Lillie's right we shouldn't throw a party" Clint said

"You're a weak Robin hood" Tony said and Clint just shrugged

"It looks like most of the team is on my side Tony, can't throw a party without everyone on board" I said and Tony snorted

"You really think I need you party poopers? No I don't Thor and I will throw a kick ass party without you guys! Right my man!" Tony asked and I saw something in Thor's face change

"I'm afraid not Man of Iron, when Lady Lillie explained why we should not it all made sense. I do not want the people to think that I am not sorry for the destruction that my brother and we made! I am truly sorry my friend but I cannot help you throw this kick ass party you speak of" Thor said sadly and Tony just scowled at me

"Seems like I won Mr. Stark, unless you want to throw a party all by yourself?" I said with a hint of triumph in my voice, and Tony just looked at me like I was crazy

"I could if I wanted too, but seeming as no one else wants one what's the point right" and I rolled my eyes I knew that Tony couldn't do anything huge like throwing a party by himself "But we should do something soon before the world thinks we abandoned them" and I smiled

"I completely agree with you Mr. Stark" I said happily and everyone looked at me with a 'What the fuck did she just say!' look mixed with confusion, "I said it wouldn't be a good idea to throw a party but I never said we shouldn't go to one. In fact there is one that I was looking into"

"Really and who would be there a bunch of boring politics?" Tony asked starkly and I narrowed my eyes at him

"There would more than likely be a few government officials there but it is being held for and hosted by influential people of New York and surrounding areas" I said coldly and Tony's attitude towards the party completely changed, because socialites were usually influential and they throw some good parties. Well that's what I heard him think anyway. "But if you would prefer to go to a gala with a bunch of as you say 'boring' government officials I am positive I saw an invitation or two" I said in my fake happy voice that made Tony's eyes go wide

"No!" Tony said quickly and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing "The party that you talked about first sounded wonderful" he said coolly trying to cover up the fact that he sounded desperate, and I shook my head

"What do you guys think?" I asked and the rest of the team just looked at me not knowing what to say

"It sounds like fun" Natasha said cheerfully and I smiled at her I knew she would always have my back

"Yea sure why not" Steve said happily

"I'm game" Clint said simply and I shook my head the only reason he agreed to go was because Natasha was going and there was a possibility that he would see her in tight dress. 'This mind reading thing is going to be the death of me' I thought to myself

"This ball sounds like a grand time I shall attend!" Thor boomed and I giggled at how excited he seemed, and I turned to Bruce. His thoughts were all muddled together but I could tell he really didn't want to go; he was scared about what might happen if the party got to out of hand.

"Bruce" I said softly my eyes full of concern and he looked up at me, his eyes full of shame. Bruce, Natasha, and Thor were the only people that knew about my mind reading, and they all knew I couldn't control what I heard.

"Yea I'll go" Bruce said sadly and I smiled at him know that he was making a hard decision

"Alright!" I said happily "The party is 3 days from tomorrow, it is a formal party so boys you will need t wear tuxes, so I will set up an appointment with Tony's specialist that works at Armani" I said happily "And for Natasha and I with set up something with..." I thought for a moment I didn't really know any one and Tony didn't have a specialist anywhere for dresses

"I know someone who works for Prada and I can make an appointment with them" Natasha said bring me out of my thoughts and I nodded

"That's perfect!" I said happily and Natasha shrugged as if it was no big deal "Alright well I have to get to work gentlemen and lady" I said walking down the hall to the stairs that lead down o the main floor of Tony's apartment.

Once I was down stairs at y desk I opened the email with the invitation and stared filling it out. Letting the hosts know that Avengers plus one were coming to the party. Once I sent the RSVP I felt a small weight drop down on my shoulders. I had no idea how to act at a party like this, how to talk to people of such importance, how to get on their good side. 'Oh god what have I gotten myself into' I thought

"Everything alright there beautiful?" Tony asked from behind me and I swiveled around to look at him

"Yea everything is fine I was just about to call your stylist at the Armani" I said simply and Tony nodded

"Well I just wanted to give you this your gonna needed if you want to buy a dress at Prada" Tony said handing me credit card and I furrowed my brows

"What's this for?" I asked and he shrugged

"It's so you can buy anything you and Romanoff can buy what you need without worrying" and I shook my head and held the card out for him to take back

"No Tony I can't let you do that, I work I can pay for my own things" I said and Tony crossed his arms

"I know you work beautiful" he winked "but I want to pay for this consider it your late or early birthday present" he said and I shook my head again

"No I can't its not right for me to use your money that you worked to get" I said setting the card on his crossed arms, before sitting back down to call Tony's stylist. Almost immediately someone picked up

"Hello, this David. How may I help you?" said a chipper man's voice

"Good afternoon, this is Lillie Potts calling to make an appointment for Mr. Tony Stark and three of his co-workers with his stylist" I said happily

"Of course Miss Potts we can get Mr. Stark and his companions in at anytime what works best for him?" David asked happily

"As soon as possible they have a party three days after tomorrow" I said and there was a short silence

"We can get them all in tonight at seven if that is possible for him" David said

"That is perfect thank you!"

"Of course Miss, good bye"

"Good bye" I said before hanging up. I sighed happily hoping that by getting this out of the way it would make my stress levels go down a little bit "Jarvis" I called

"Yes Miss Potts" Jarvis answered

"Can you let the boys know that they have an appointment at Armani at seven and they can't be late?" I asked

"O f course Miss, but you already told Mr. Stark" Jarvis said and I furrowed my brows. I was about to swivel around again when someone spun me around

"Tony!"I yelp and I heard him chuckle

"Thought I left did ya Beautiful?" he asked as he got close to my face where if I moved even a little bit I would be kissing him and I nodded

"Yes I did I thought you had better things to do than watch me work" I said

"If I could watch you all day I would" he whispered and I felt a chill run down my back

"Well that's not-" the pressure of Tony's lips against mine silenced my instantaneously, the feeling of his lips on miner was pure joy.

Slowly I raised myself from my chair so that he wouldn't have to bend over as much. Once I was standing Tony's hands went straight to my hips pulling me closer, and I put my arms around his neck tangling my fingers in his hair. I tried my hardest to block out Tony's thoughts during our heated make out session, but it seemed that by having physical contact his thoughts got louder and I could see images. Just hearing and seeing what naughty and pleasurable things Tony wanted to do to my made my body flush and I felt a slight wetness coming from my sex. I whimpered a little from this feeling, I had never felt this before. Whenever I had sex in the past it was because well I wanted to but now it felt like I needed to.

"Hey Stark did you hear about… Whoa I'm sorry" Clint said and I jumped away from Tony's feeling my face go red with embarrassment

"What's up Robin Hood" Tony said as if nothing had just happened and snaked his arm around d my waist

"I was just coming to tell you about the tux appointment, but I see you got the news first hand, and something a little more" Clint said looking at us wriggling his eyebrows and I glared at him

"Shut up Clint" I said coldly and he just smiled at me

"So when did you guys start banging each other?" he asked and I felt sick to my stomach Tony and I had not had sex

"We are not sleeping together" I growled and Clint gave me a questioning look

"Really because that's not the vibe I was getting" he said cockily and I felt my blood start to boil

"You got that vibe because you're horny" Tony said coolly and I saw Clint's face flush.

"No… I… ahh… Natasha's looking for you" Clint mumbled before quickly fleeing the scene and couldn't help but laugh

"Well that is the funniest thing I have see in a while" I told Tony before I peeled his arm off from around me

"Where are you going?" Tony asked questioning and I shrugged

"Well I have to go find Natasha and then I was going to talk to Bruce" I said simply and Tony's eyebrows furrowed together

"Why do you want to go talk to Banner?" he asked. I could feel the jealousy radiating off of him

"I want to see if he can run some test to see if he can see what is causing my new powers" I said simply before walking over to the elevator "Don't worry I only have eyes for one genius" I said winking at him right as the elevator doors closed "Take me to whatever floor Natasha is on please" I asked Jarvis and he shot me down to floor 29.

Once I stepped off the elevator I could hear the grunts and punches of two people fighting. Quickly I ran over to a boxing ring to find Natasha and Steve fighting.

"What are you two doing?" I almost shouted and they both stopped and looked over to me with smiling faces

"We were sparing Lillie calm down!" Natasha said happily climbing out of the ring and I shook my head

"Yea ok." I said sarcastically "Clint said you were looking for me?"

"Oh yes our appointment with Prada is tomorrow morning at 8, so we will have to start you training either earlier or tonight" Natasha said and I looked at her confused

"My training?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes your training" she said in her matter-o- fact kind of voice "We were going to start a few days ago but with all that happened with you we haven't had time" and I nodded

"Well I won't need it anymore not with my new abilities I can just tell them to stop" I said and both Steve and Natasha narrowed their eyes at me disapprovingly

"With your new abilities you'll need them more than ever" Steve said and Natasha nodded in agreement there would be no way I could get out of this now and I sighed

"Fine! But we will start tonight I don't feel like waking up any earlier than I have to"

"Great why don't you go change?" Natasha said and I nodded to her just as elevator doors closed

Ten minutes later I was back down in the gym dressed in red spandex, a black sports bra and a red tank top.

"Hey!" I called seeing that Steve and Natasha were back in the ring. The both stopped and what they were doing and turned to look at me.

"Good you didn't take too long!" Natasha said happily and I climb into the ring and shrugged

"I just couldn't wait to start!" I said sarcastically and Natasha rolled her eyes

"Alright let's get started with the basics" she said and I sighed know this was going to be a long afternoon and it was only one.

Who would have thought that four hours later I would be sitting on a bench outside of the ring drenched in sweat panting heavily, with my just as exhausted trainers

"You did good today Lil" Natasha panted her words full of pride

"Yea who would have thought that such a good natured woman would be good at fighting" Steve said as he wiped his forehead with a towel and I smiled. I had done really well today. In fact Natasha told me in the middle of our lesson that in no time I might be as good as fighter as she was.

"Thanks guys!" I said happily "I had a lot of fun today and I cannot wait to train again!" and Natasha giggled

"Well we can train again tomorrow if you have time." She said and then I remember that I need to go down to Bruce's lab and talk to him about running the tests before he left for his tux fitting, and that I should probably check on Tony.

"Well I have to go Tony is probably freaking out he hasn't seen me in four hours and I still need to go see Bruce" I said standing and both of my trainers did also

"Alright well don't stay up to late we have an appointment at eight, and we can't be late for it!" Natasha said as the elevator doors opened for me and I turned to look at her

"If I'm late I will train for two extra hours ok?" I said stepping in and as the doors closed I heard Steve and Natasha laugh as if they knew I was going to be late. "Floor 39" I said to Jarvis, and the elevator shot up.

As soon as I got on the top floor of Tony's apartment I heard Tony yelling profanities from his bedroom. At first I was going to ignore his yelling but then I felt guilty it was my job as his PA and his friend to see what was wrong. Quickly I walked down the hall to his bedroom and knocked on his door.

"Mr. Stark?" I called and almost immediately his door opened. For the first time since I started working for Tony he looked pissed. His hair was more frazzled than usual and his eyes full of hate, but as soon as he saw me his face softened.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he asked checking me out

"I was training with Natasha and Steve" I said simply and he looked confused

"Training? What kind of training?" he asked and I shrugged

"Self defense and other forms of fighting that Natasha learned"

"Why are you learning how to fight? You live with the earth's mightiest heroes" and I rolled my eyes

"Well I'm not going to be living here forever" I told him and his faced changed from nervous to sad and back to regular old Tony "And besides now that I have these new abilities I will need some way to protect myself if someone comes after me"

"I guess you have a point" he said sadly and I so badly wanted to read his mind and see what was truly bothering him but I kept my walls up that I had realized I could put up during my training.

"Well I was coming to see if you were all right, I heard you yelling" I said and Tony's eyes narrowed

"Yea I was on the phone with Fury"

"Ok… Well I'm gonna go shower and then go see Banner for a while before you guys have to go" I said and Tony's eyes lit up

"Mind if I join you?" he asked cockily and I smirked

"To come and see Banner or to the shower?" I asked boldly and he stepped closed to me

"Both" he whispered and his voice sent a chill down my back and I smiled at the feeling

"You are more than welcome to accompany me to Banner's lab" I say sweetly "As for the shower, I don't think that would be appropriate" I finish and Tony's face falls

"Well you're no fun" he mumbles and I can help but giggle

"I know I'm quite the party pooper, see you in an hour" I say before quickly kissing him on the cheek and then quickly walking to my room locking the door behind me, smiling like an idiot for what I just did.

After I got over myself I walked into my closet and found myself some clothes. I chose out a pair of dark wash jeans and a tight fitted red tank, and nude colored bra and matching lacy panties. Feeling good about my clothes I walked to my shower and turned the shower, turning it as hot as it could go, thinking it would help my achy muscles. Once I was in the shower and the hot water started pelting my skin I couldn't help but cry out in pain. The hot water was so painful against my skin, and I ran to the furthest corner of the shower where the water barely hit my skin. I sighed out in frustration, I just wanted a peaceful relaxing shower. Maybe I should have just showered with Tony, it would have easier and I would have gotten rid of some of my sexual tension' I thought as I scooted around the edge of the shower to turn the water down. Once I got to the faucet I turned it all the way down, well as far it would go without turning it off.

Once I step under the cool water I felt my muscles relax. It was a wonderful feeling and I didn't want to leave my shower, but then I remembered I told Tony I would meet him in an hour. After remembering that I quickly washed my hair and body. After I felt that I was clean enough I shut the shower off and climbed out wrapping one towel around my hair and another around my body. I quickly dried myself off and pulled on my bra, panties and then my jeans. Feeling slightly more covered I walked out of my bathroom to check my phone. However when I came out I got a surprise, there sitting on my bed with a cocky smirk on his face was Tony.

"W-What are you doing in here?" I stammered

"Waiting for you" he said simply and I saw his eyes traveling down to my exposed chest and I crossed my arms over my chest

"I said I'd be ready in an hour" I said harshly and Tony stood up from my bed

"I know but, I needed to talk to about something" and I raised my eye brows

"Ok what is it?" I asked sincerely I could tell something was wrong

"Well umm where should I start, umm oh yes Fury wants to talk to you" Tony said with of anger in his voice

"Why does Fury want to talk to me?" I asked and Tony froze

"Just promise me one thing whatever Fury offers you will turn it down" Tony said with a strange look in his eyes and I was taken a back

"Tony what are you talking about?" I asked I knew that Fury was the head honcho of the avengers but what would he want with me and then I got it "How did he find out?" I asked and Tony's eyes fell to the floor

"I don't know how but he did. So whatever you do not except anything he offers" Tony said quickly and I felt like I was going to be sick

"I think I need to be alone Tony" I said quietly and Tony looked at me

"Are you-" but I cut him off

"Please just leave" I said sadly and he nodded before he finally left and I sank to the floor.

Which of my friends let Fury know about my new abilities? And why would they do that too me?"

**Authors Note**

**Well there you have it! I tried to update it as soon as possible considering I haven't been updating any of my stories on a regular basis. I hope you all like it! Any way I decided that I will bring Bruce Wayne into the story. So I hope that you are as excited about it as I am!**

**I want to thank all of my readers, and followers with put you this story would be nothing! I love you all! And happy reading! **

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

About 30 minutes after Tony left I had managed to compose myself and get myself ready for the remainder of the day. I heavily sighed knowing that I had missed my chance at figuring out what could be causing my body to start developing these strange abilities, but that didn't mean that I could go and talk to him. I quickly glanced at my phone to check the time it was six. Which meant that the whole gang would be down stairs eating something that Jarvis had made. Once more I took a deep breath and headed down stairs to be greeted by some very worried and upset super heroes. Worried because Tony had probably told them about Fury and upset because once again I had failed to cook dinner. I knew it wasn't in my job description to cook for them but it was something that Pepper did and I was filling in for Pepper so I should do it.

As soon as my feet hit the hardwood floor of the lower level of Tony's apartment six heads shot up from their food to see me. I was relieved when I saw that they were all happy to see me rather than upset.

"Ahh beautiful you're alive!" Tony said happily as he stood up and pulled out my chair for me and I smiled at him for his kindness

"Yea Tony told us that you were pretty worn out from our train today that after you came to see him you passed out" Natasha said with a hint of humor in her voice, and I smiled thankful that Tony had not told them the truth

"I was exhausted!" I said dramatically "but I can't wait to do it again!" once I heard this I heard Clint spit up some of his drink and I looked at him funny

"You want to do it again!?" he asked with a look of shock and I nodded with an even more confused look on my face. Clint then grumbled something that I couldn't make out, and Natasha elbowed him. "Fine, but next time you train make dinner before you pass out ok" he plead and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Why do you want me to cook for you?" I asked "For all you know I could be a terrible cook" and Steve stifled a laugh

"I doubt that once Pepper found out that you were going to be filling in for her she wouldn't stop telling us about how amazing your food was" Steve said and I felt myself blush. I knew that my family and a few close family friends loved my cooking but I didn't think that Pepper would tell the team this.

"My cooking isn't that good Pepper was just trying to make you guys like me" I said shyly taking a piece of bread from the middle of the table.

"We would have learned to like you even if you didn't cook" Tony said and I felt my blush deepen and a heat raise in my belly. 'God what is going on with me' I thought "I mean Pepper wasn't a good cook until I put her through some classes" and I smiled trying to hid the fact that I know was very warm, just by having Tony speak to me

"Yea I never remembered Pepper being a very good cook" I said and everyone laughed in agreement. The rest of the meal went by quickly filled with laughing about Pepper's cooking mishaps and other stories. Before we knew it the boys had to go, leaving me and Natasha alone in a big tower.

"What are we going to do for the next 2 hours" I asked her and she smiled mischievously

"I know we have an early appointment tomorrow but.." she paused to run over to Tony's bar and I followed her "We could drink " she finished holding a bottle of _Grey Goose _vodka, and two shot glasses, I smiled mischievously back at her.

"That sounds like a perfect thing to do!" I said excitedly taking a seat on a bar; grabbing one of the glasses and Natasha laughed taking a seat right next to me. She quickly unscrewed the bottle filling up both of our cups "So are we going to make this interesting!" I asked bouncing up in down in my seat

"Well since we are just getting to know each other how about we tell each other something about ourselves and then drink if we have done it, would do it if we had the chance, or if we had the chance go back and do it" she said and I shrugged

"Sounds like a plan!" I said happily "I'll start, just because it pertains to drinking, when I was in college, well before I became a hermit anyways, I out drank the whole college football team" and Natasha threw back her first drink

"I out drank some most some of SHEILD's best male agents so I'm going to go with I would so do that" Natasha said happily and I smiled and threw back my own drink and she looked at me funny

"You said you out drank some kick ass agents, and I would totally do that" I told her and she giggled filling up both of our cups continuing out game.

An hour later Natasha and I were just drinking because we could. We had grown bored with our game and had grown to know each other quite well. To top it off we were both just starting to grow tipsy and the vodka was almost gone, see that there was only half a bottle there when we started.

"If Pepper were here right now she would be passed out on the floor" I giggled, and soon after Natasha giggled in agreement. We were both what people called fun drunks even if we were both not even close to becoming drunk.

"I know one night Tony, Clint, Pepper and I were playing never have I ever and as soon as Pepper had a shot of scotch she was out like a light" Natasha said and I nodded taking another shot of vodka

"Yea that sounds like my cousin alright, but she is a good person, hardly left my side when I was mourning the death of my parents" I said filling both our glass again.

"Yea she's an amazing lady. I mean she put up with Tony for so many years, how she didn't drink till recently I'll never know" She said and I burst out laughing only to get a funny look form Natasha

"On the ride here Tony asked if I wanted a drink, and I turned it down telling him I didn't drink!" I said happily remembering how interesting the flight was

"Why would you do that?" she asked and I shrugged

"Didn't know if I could trust him, you never know with big shot men like him" I said and she nodded, and both of us downed our drink

"We should try something stronger" she mumbled

"I was just thinking the same thing vodka isn't doing it for me tonight" I sadly and Natasha giggled

"Vodka has never really done anything for me" and I giggled

"I guess being from Russia does that to you" I said sarcastically and Natasha started laughing harder than I have ever heard which made me join in suite.

After what seemed t be 20 minutes of pain staking laughing, both Natasha and I were behind the bar sitting on the floor with a scotch glass full of a mixture of different alcohols that Tony had open.

"Why don't you ever talk about Iowa?" Natasha asked after we had finally calmed down

"What do you mean?" I asked and she shrugged

"Well you never talked about your life before the accident" she said simply and I froze, but quickly recovered and turned to look at her

"Nat I have to tell you something" I said shyly and she looked at me her eyes full of concern

"Lillie you can tell me anything" she said soothingly and I took a deep breath

"I can't remember anything before the accident" I said quietly and Natasha's eyes widened

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed and I shook my head

"No. I don't remember anything till I woke up on the side of the rode in front of a burning semi and car all bruised, broken, burnt, and bloodied" I said sadly before taking a drink of the sweet concoction that we had made

"How did they know who you were?" she asked

"I was some who in the hospitals files and when the contacted my aunt and uncle they confirmed it was me. Who was I to say any different, I mean I didn't remember anything" I said and both Natasha and I took a long drink trying to get rid of the sadness that was now surrounding us "Come on!" I said happily "Let's see what else we can make that was as delicious as that!" I said trying to lighten the mood and Natasha smiled and we both stood up to mix another drink.

It was 10 by the time the boys got home and Natasha and I were just starting to get buzzed. But we had already made up a plan to act totally wasted by the time the boys got home just to play with their emotions.

"Pay back to all the asses in high school who did it to me" according to Natasha and I was completely ok with the evil plan.

"Honey we're home!" Tony bellowed when the elevator opened and we waited till all of the men filed out to of the elevator to pop out of our hiding spot. Which was behind the bar.

"Wonder where they disappeared off to?" Clint asked and we both popped out

"Clint!" I screamed running over to him

"Tony!" Natasha screamed at the same time also running towards her victim and both men looked completely terrified and jealous of the other as we hooked our arms around there necks.

"Have you been drinking?" Steve asked and I smiled goofily at him

"We sure have!" I said happily

"I thought you didn't drink?" Tony said and Natasha giggled

"She lied! She didn't trust you!" she sang and Tony looked appalled

"Sorry Tony!" I giggled and he just glared

"It seems the lady have drunken a lot this evening!" Thor boomed loudly from behind us and the two men Nat and I were leaning turned around to see him

"What's the damage report?" Tony asked and Thor got a confused look on his face thankfully Bruce knew what Tony was talking about. Tony didn't have much patience when it came to explaining things

"It looks like two bottles of vodka, and they used various amounts of other alcohol that you had open" Bruce said and I smiled

"My, my Dr. Banner isn't you smart" I said, in a slightly flirty manner. I mean I had to get to Tony jealous in some way, I mean me hanging on Clint obviously wasn't the ticket.

"We should get them to bed" Steve said and I saw Natasha furrow her brows at him

"Now, now Captain just because you don't like alcohol doesn't mean you have to ruin our fun" she said and I couldn't help but giggle

"Sorry to say this ladies but I agree with Capsicle" Tony said and Natasha groaned letting her arms fall off of him

"Can you reason with him!" Natasha whined as she walked over to Clint and I.

"Of course I can" I said mischievously, dropping my arms from Clint, to take my place by Tony. "Come on Tony!" I pouted "We are just having a little fun" I said sweetly, while lightly running my fingers, and Tony cleared his throat

"I don't see the problem with that" he said and both Natasha and I cheered

"Thank you Tony!" I squealed and then kissing him on the cheek. With all the alcohol I had in my system I thought it would make the heat in my stomach go away but it just intensified it. While the rest of the team started drinking Tony and I just stood there gazing at each other. Getting caught up in the moment again we started leaning in for a kiss, but Thor's loud laughing broke our trance and we both looked over to see what was going on.

The only people who were left were Thor, Clint and Natasha. Thor was behind the bar with a bottle of Jack Daniels, having a lovely time by himself. While Natasha was sitting on a bar stool with Clint in between her legs. I could tell what was going on with them and I really didn't want to see that. Especially since Natasha was quickly turning into my best friend.

"On second thought maybe they should just all leave so we can go to bed?" Tony whispered in my ear. This simple thing made me shiver, one because it was Tony talking and two I knew once everyone was gone, that something would go down between us and at this point the sexual tension between us was so much it was bound to happen sooner or later.

"That would be amazing" I whispered back and Tony once again cleared his throat making the remaining teammates to look at Tony

"I changed my mind!" Tony barked "I'm tired time for everyone to go!" without hesitation Natasha and Clint ran t the elevator hand in hand, which made me giggle.

"Thank you for the drink Man of Iron!" Thor boomed showing us the bottle of Jack and Tony nodded

"Any time big guy now shoo!" Tony said rudely and Thor bowed at us before taking the elevator that I was quite positive Natasha and Clint were making out in just seconds before "Come" Tony said sweetly offering his hand and scoffed at it

"Really Tony?" I asked and he gave me a weird look "Don't go all gentleman on me now" I said sweetly "I really like it rough" I whispered seductively before I started traveling up the stairs slowly, swaying my hips more then I had to

"Believe me" Tony growled as caught up to me pinning me to the staircase wall "I had no intensions of going easy on you" he finished before smashing his lips in to mine.

I don't know if it was just because of the alcohol I had consumed this evening or the fact that I was truly becoming more and more attracted to him , but the feelings of his lips on mine was pure ecstasy. His body holding mine up against the wall made me hungry for more. As the kiss intensified so did both of our wants for each other. I could tell Tony was ready to take me for all that I was worth by his thoughts and his hardness pressed up against me.

"Tony" I whispered slightly out of breath, from the kissing

"Hmm" he mumble from his place where he was kissing at the base of my neck and I giggled

"As much as I want you" I sighed "I think we should move this to a more appropriate place" I said and Tony's head popped up and he had a sly grin on his face

"I couldn't agree more" he said before he let me out of his grasp and I smiled at him

"Catch me if you can" I said letting my inner child take over before I bolted p the stairs. I heard Tony chuckling he was not far behind me. I had just gotten into his room when he caught me by my waist. Somehow he spun me around so I was looking at him, we were both panting heavily. My panting was because I was out of shape and Tony's was more than likely caused by lust and the want for me.

"Seems that you caught me Mr. Stark" I said coyly "Whatever are you going to do now?" I asked as I threw my arms around his neck. Tony just smiled and then pressed his lips into mine while also picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, so it was easier for him to carry me the few feet to his bed and so that I could deepen the kiss.

Once we were at the bed Tony gently put me down, letting his lips leave mine for mere seconds before once again kissing me with such power and want behind them. I couldn't help but moan out in pleasure, and I felt Tony smirk against my lips and I pulled away

"Ahh there is the Tony that I know" I said as he pulled my shirt over my head and I started unbuttoning his own. This didn't last very long considering how horny we both were.

Growling in frustration Tony ripped his own shirt off sending buttons flying in every different direction, making me giggle.

"You think I'm funny?" Tony huffed rubbing his calloused hands all over my sensitive belly area, making me arch up at his touch

"On the contrary Mr. Stark" I breathed "I think you hilarious" I finished running my hands through his perfect hair ending with my arms around his neck.

"Well let's see how hilarious you think I am after this" Tony smirked moving his hands to the waistband off my pants in a skillful manner, carefully sliding my pants and panties off with one motion.

I gasped out in pleasure at the feeling of his rough hands touching my now naked legs and Tony smirked before leaning his head down to mine to once again capture me in a kiss. As the kiss deepened I moved my own hands down to the button of his pants. Thankfully I my hands cooperated and unsnapped the button making me seem more skillful than I really was.

"You seem to know exactly what you're doing" Tony snickered after he pulled away from me, so that he was able to rid himself of his own pants and underwear. It was also at this point that I was glad it was dark enough that Tony couldn't see how red my face was more than likely getting.

"Oh honey you have no idea how skilled I am" I said sweetly, which made Tony laugh

"You the girl who has only had sex with three different people skilled?" he asked as he rubbed his finger around my sex, which made me moan out.

"Yes I have only slept with three different people" I panted "But only I know how many times I had sex with those said people, and how let just say 'kinky' those people were"

"I can't imagine you having kinky sex beautiful" Tony replied as he started positioning himself in between my legs "I mean look at you! You look so innocent" he said before dropping his lips on to my own for a short yet passionate kiss

"You obviously don't know me very well" I moaned out feeling the tip of Tony right near my entrance. I knew we were both ready for this moment. All the signs were there but then I realized something and that one thought made the world stop "Tony wait!" I pleaded and I saw his face completely drop

"What is what's the matter?" he asked in a panic, which made me smile

"Relax Tony" I said calmly "Nothing's wrong but I have to ask you something…. You have a condom right?" I asked and his face visibly calmed

"Of course I do sweet heart" he said reaching over me to dig in beside table drawer "I mean I wouldn't be Tony Stark if I didn't have one know would I?" he asked snarkily before waving the little packet in my face. Which made me roll my eyes.

Quickly and skillfully just like everything else so far since we entered his bedroom Tony slid the condom on. "There we go" he stated happily and I smiled "know there will hopefully be no little Tony Starks running around here ever" and I nodded

"Thank god for birth control and condoms" I agreed before pulling him down for a kiss. As soon as the kiss started things quickly escalated back to the way things were before I asked about protection.

When Tony finally entered me I could help but scream. He was bigger than two out of the three men I had been with and it had been over 6 months since my last time. But after a little riding my body got used to it finally making it a pleasurable experience for me, and I'm a firm believer in the 'man's not having a good time till I am to'.

"Tony!" I gasped when he flipped us so that I was straddling him so that I could take control. This was very different for me everyman I had been with was controlling in the bedroom. So right away I tried something I had never done before.

"Oh god!" Tony grunted as he placed his hands down on my hips, which for some odd reason made my moan. "So touching turns you on does it?" Tony asked panting and all I could do was nodded. Seconds later Tony was back on top of me using his hands in the most pleasurable way pushing me over the edge, and seconds later it was the same for Tony.

After we had both met our climaxes Tony pulled out of me and rolled to the right side of me. _'Probably his side of the _bed' I thought

"Wow" Tony gasped before getting up to kiss me "That was amazing" he stated

"Mhm" I panted before I cuddled under Tony's down comforter to fall asleep for the night. The last thing I remember before being tossed into the land of dreams was Tony pulling me closer to him with an arm slung protectively over me. Who would have thought that Tony Stark liked to cuddle.

When I woke up again the sun was just starting to come up, and knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back a sleep I slowly got out of bed so not to wake the sleeping billionaire next to me, and grabbed my clothes from the floor. I only pulled on my shirt before exiting Tony's room to go to my own.

The first thing I did once back in my room was check the time. 5:05. 'Perfect I can shower, and still have time to make breakfast' I thought happily as I entered my bathroom. After stripping out of my shirt and bra that I somehow managed to keep on last night I turned the water on. I picked a temperature that semi cold, hoping that it would ease my aching muscles that I obtained from last night's activities.

Thankfully the water did help and I felt some much better after my shower, without the smell of sex and sweat all over me. After my shower I went to the closet to pick something out to wear, and it didn't take very long for me to decide. I choose long black dress pants and a tight red dress shirt, with red pumps to tie it all together. Once I was dressed I quickly curled my hair and did my usual make up, but today instead of just chap stick for my lips I went for a blood red color. Once I was satisfied I walked out of my bathroom and grabbed my phone off of my bed before heading down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was still quiet when I got down to it which was surprising to me. Last night Natasha told me that Steve was usually up early so I expected him to be up here by now, but maybe it was still too early even for him so I glanced at the clock on the stove. 6:06. 'Hmm interesting' I thought before walking over to the refrigerator to pull out some eggs, cheese, ham, and peppers. This morning I was going to make everyone an omelet even if they didn't get up early enough even to eat breakfast.

I was just finishing up the seventh and last omelet for the morning when someone finally came up.

"Good Morning!" I called to my fellow early bird

"What smells so good?" Steve asked from behind me

"An omelet" I said happily before turning around to look at him with his plate "You want one?" I asked and he just smiled

"I would love one" he said happily before taking the plate "You wanna join me?" he asked "I see you made enough for everyone"

"I'd love to join you" I said handing him my plate "Why do you go sit down so I can clean up a little and then I will bring out coffee?" I asked and he nodded. Once he was out of the kitchen I put the remaining omelets in the microwave for others to eat as they pleased, and then I got two mugs of coffee and headed out to the dining room. Once I was in the room I saw that Steve was waiting patiently for to come out with the coffee. "Well aren't you the perfect gentleman?" I asked setting down his coffee in front of him before taking my seat.

"Why thank you" Steve said before digging into his omelet and I giggled shaking my head before doing the same.

We were both half way through our omelets when four more of the team entered.

"You better have made one of those for me" Clint said and I giggled

"Of course I did" I said happily "There is one for each of you, and there is coffee made also"

"I can't wait to see Clint's face when he first tries your omelets" Steve said and I turned to him

"Why are they that bad that you can't wait to see him proven wrong?" I asked sarcastically

"No not at all" Steve defended and I smiled

"I was being sarcastic" I whispered to him as everyone filed into the dining room with an omelet and coffee.

"It looks delicious" Natasha exclaimed as she sat next to me and I smiled but turned my attention to the three men that were sitting on the opposite side of the table from me as they took their first bites.

"Wow" Clint mumbled with a mouth full of food "This is just…. Wow" he said before he continued to shovel his face full

"This tastes like food for the gods!" Thor exclaimed "And I would know I eat that food daily in Asgard!"

"This is very good Lillie, Thank you" Bruce said politely which made me smile at least two of the male Avengers had manners.

As everyone finished up there meals there was mindless chatter amongst everyone, and it was quite difficult to keep up with all of them. Bruce, and were talking about when we could start my testing, Nat and I were talking about the dress appointment that was coming up in less than an hour, Thor was telling me about Asgard, and I was trying to participate in the very random conversation that was happening between Clint and Steve. However as all this chattering was happening one simple question made all of the talking stop.

"So Lillie, what happened once everyone left last night?" Clint asked and I froze. I didn't want everyone to know about me and Tony sleeping together, not yet at least.

"She was helping my with some business presentations" Tony's voice rang out from behind us, and I saw Clint get a strange look on his face

"But she was drunk" Clint said

"Not as drunk as you thought Robin hood" Tony replied sitting down at the head of the table with his omelet and a cup of coffee and I smiled "What did you do last night?" Tony asked "Because last time we saw you were fondling-"

"Ohh look at the time!" Natasha said quickly cutting Tony off "We have to go Lillie" she said standing up quickly and I bit my lip to hold in a giggle. I t was really funny to see this woman who when you first meet her looks like a complete hard ass, totally lose her cool.

"Alright sounds good" I said happily also standing up "Now boys while I'm gone I need you to put the dishes in the dish washer." I said and the boys looked dumbfounded "It's not that hard I promise. See you guys later" I said as Nat and I walked over to the elevator. Which would be the beginning of our long journey to find the perfect dress.

When we finally got to the store we were greeted by a very bubbly, blonde employee.

"Welcome back to Prada Miss Natalie!" she exclaimed slightly bowing her head at Natasha or I guess Natalie was her name in public.

"Thank you Heather it's so nice to see you again" Nat said smiling brightly and 'Heather' just smiled right back. Well that is until she saw me and then she looked confused but continued to smile none the less

"And who might this lovely lady be?" she asked stepping slightly towards me

"This is my little sister Lillie" Nat said happily and Heather smiled

"Well I can tell that you are definitely related!" Heather said with a fake grin on her face while looking in between me and Nat "So what are you two shopping for today?" she asked looking to Nat

"Well it's like I told you over the phone my sister and I were invited by our friends to a very important gala, which is strictly black tie." Nat said and I just smiled thinking 'Thank god Nat knew what to say because I would be fumbling with my words right now'.

"I see what friends are these?" Heather asked looking at me like I would tell her, and I shrugged. If it was anyone else I probably would have told them but there was something about this woman standing in front of me that made me very uncomfortable.

"Heather that is our business not yours" Natasha snapped making Heather jump and look at her "Now we came here to get our dress, not play 20 questions" and Heather nodded

"Yes of course I apologize right this way" she said quickly motioning us to a small hallway. Natasha nodded taking the lead and I followed her, with Heather close behind us. At the end of the hall way was a large room that was pure white. Couches, chairs, end tables, even the food was white.

"So ladies who is going first today?" Heather asked

"I am my little sister is a bit shy" Natasha said and Heather nodded

"Of course well Miss Lillie why don't you take a seat and I will go measure your sister so we can get this party started" she said with another fake smile plastered on her face and I nodded taking a seat on white couch as Natasha was lead in to a dressing room. A few minutes later they both emerged from the dressing room.

"Well let me go see what I can find!" Heather said as she turned down another hallway and Nat came and sat by me.

"So what really happened between you and T.S last night" Natasha asked once she knew that Heather couldn't hear us anymore.

"Nothing" I said quickly and Nat looked at me with a 'you really think I'm that stupid' look

"Seriously Lillie that's how you're going to answer that?" she asked and I shrugged

"Why does it matter?" I asked "You don't see me asking what happened between you and Clint last night" I said and Natasha glared at me

"Oh come on you know what was happening between Clint and I last night we were basically fondling each other up at the bar, so at least you have a clue. But me I got nothing you two were barely even touching each other when I was still up there" she said and I sighed. She was right, I pretty much knew what was happening with them last night and she knew nothing.

"Fine I'll tell you" I said sadly and Natasha clapped her hands "But you cannot tell anyone not even Clint" I said and she nodded. Somewhere in our secret telling last night she let it slip that she tells Clint everything, so I had to make that precaution.

"I promise, and besides why would I tell Clint that?" she asked and I shrugged "You are becoming more of a friend than Clint ever was, I mean yes I tell him everything, but he was more like a fuck buddy than anything else" she said sadly and then it clicked

"Oh my god you want more than that from him" I said and her face went blank "I can't believe I didn't see it before!"

"I do not" she hissed and I smiled and opened my mouth to say something but was cut short.

"Alright I got quite a few here!" Heather said happily and Nat stood up "Let's get it started" she said as she walked into the dressing room with Nat close behind her.

"Good luck!" I called, and Natasha flipped me off making my giggle slightly

I had been sitting here for an hour, going through one horrible dress after another. I don't know what was wrong with this lady but she kept pulling out these light colored foo, foo dresses that washed Nat out completely. Even after time and time again we asked Heather to pull out dark colored, simple evening dresses and we were both getting very annoyed.

"God damn it Heather!" Natasha finally snapped "I told you; no WE told you dark simple evening gowns! Not this shit!" she yelled throwing a dress that very much reminded me of a wedding dress at Heather

"Ye... Yes Miss" Heather stammered before scurrying down the hall way that lead into the dress vault

"Damn that woman!" Natasha cursed coming out of the dressing room with a plush white robe on and I nodded

"I am definitely gonna need a drink after this" I sighed knowing that we still had me to go through

"Definitely!" Nat agreed as Heather came back into the room

"I think I found it" Heather said shyly and Nat nodded

"Well what are you waiting for let's get it done with" Nat snapped walking into the small room with Heather at her heals

When they finally came out I was pleasantly shocked. Heather had really found the perfect dress. The dress was simple yet amazing, it was a dark purple dress, that was slightly long but it would just touch the floor with the perfect high heels. It hugged Natasha's body in all the right places, accentuating her assets. It was I little too low cut for my preferences, but I'm sure she was used to it, with her job and everything, and it wouldn't fall off with the help of the shoulder straps and the fact that it fit her like a glove.

"It's perfect!" I exclaimed happily and Nat was smiling to so I knew she liked it also

"I thought so too" Nat said happily "I'll take it" and when Heather heard that I saw relief spread over her face

"That's wonderful" Heather said "Let's go get this off so we can start on your sister" she said and the both exited.

Once they were in the dressing room I decided to check my phone. 10:30, 1 new message. The screen read and I sighed we had already been here over an hour and we were just beginning my dress shopping now. 'Oh well' I thought clicking on the unread message button to see who texted me

_***Hey beautiful, how's the dress shopping coming? I hope you found something sexy and easy to take off – Tony Stark***_

Once I read this I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and in lust. I don't know what has come over me lately but everything Tony says to have made me feel this way. So much for the 'Having sex with him just once will take the sexual tension away' theory, and I shook my head and typed a quick reply

_***Oh aren't you sweet! Dress shopping is going wonderful! Nat just found the perfect dress, so now I'm heading in! Wish me luck! – Lillie Potts***_

Just as I sent that message Nat and Heather came out.

"Lillie!" Natasha exclaimed "I thought we promised each other that this was a no phone morning!" and I shrugged and giggled and put my phone away

"Sorry Nat it was urgent!" I said and Nat just rolled her eyes

"Yea, yea whatever just go and get measured!" she said and I nodded heading into the dressing room with Heather behind me. As soon as the door shut Heather quickly measured me and wrote my stuff down.

"Alright why don't you strip down and I will go and get some dresses" she said happily before she exited the small room. As soon as the door closed I stripped down into my bra and panties, covering myself up with a white rode, that was identical to the one Natasha was wearing before. Moments later Heather re-entered the room with an arm full of dresses that were covered in plastic.

"I grabbed only dark colored dress, I hope that's ok" Heather said shyly and I smiled and nodded at least she was learning.

"That is perfectly ok!" I said happily as she unveiled the first dress.

I have to admit the first few arm loads were complete fails in everything but the color. I didn't complain however since I didn't know what I wanted, so I kept going through the motions. That was until she brought out one that completely caught my eye.

It was a dark red dress, that had a skirt that was made of layers and layers of the material that tutu's were made out of and a corset top. It was perfect for me. Once it was on it looked even better, the hem of the skirt end just below my knees and only poofed out a little bit. The top help accentuate my finest asset and it fit perfectly.

"I love it!" I said as I came out to show Nat and when she saw me her smiled and nodded in agreement

"Me too! No one will be able to keep their hands off of you!" she exclaimed "We will take it!" and Heather nodded

"Perfect! Two perfect dress for two beautiful ladies!" she said happily "Come lets go get this off, so you two can be on your way!" and I nodded. Quickly Heather helped me out of my new dress and then I got myself redressed while she was put my dress in a protective package. After I was all dressed I was about to leave the dressing room but was stopped by Heather and I looked at her funny.

"I have a message for you" she said in monotone which frightened me but I nodded anyway looking into her now fogged over brown eyes.

"Ok what is the message?" I asked

"He is coming back soon, and is coming for you, be prepared" she said and I stood up straight. Loki had possessed her to tell me this message

"What should I be prepared for?" I asked and Heather smiled evilly

"War, he is coming and this time he won't lose" she said and I froze. Perfect Loki was coming and we don't know when or where or what we are up against. "God luck" she finished, and then fainted. Thankfully I caught her, and a few moments later she woke up. "Wow what happened?" she asked as I helped her stand up

"You fainted" I said and she shook her head

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she said sincerely

"It's alright no harm done" I said and she nodded

"Well lets go ring these up so you two can pay and leave" she said exiting the room with me behind her. Once I was out of the room I put on a fake smile for Natasha. I knew I had to tell her about what happened but not here, if I did it here she would flip out, so I would just wait till later.

After the bill was paid courtesy of Tony Stark, Nat and I left Prada, and fished up our shopping at random little boutiques around New York City, picking up our accessories and such. Once we were done for the day it was around 3 pm and we both a hand bags of stuff to carry into the tower. Natasha finished the day with a butt ton of accessories for the gala. This included purple high heels to match her dress, diamond earrings, a simple diamond pendant with a silver chain, elbow length purple satin gloves, an amethyst hair clip, and make up to tie it all together. Many times I wanted to tell her not to spend so much but it was her own money and who was I to stop her.

For my accessories I bought myself some new black high heels for my dress and other occasions, some elbow length black satin gloves, and some new makeup. I thought I was done but Natasha had other plans, and she made me get (courtesy of Tony Stark) a ruby bracelet, and ruby pendant with silver chain. After I bought the jewelry I felt terrible, Tony gave my his credit card so that we could get our dresses and that's it not jewelry, but she told me he wouldn't even notice. So I shrugged it off till later letting Nat take me where ever she wanted but I wouldn't be buying anymore thing, with my our Tony's money.

Anyway when we got back to the tower we were greeted by Thor and Steve at the door.

"Welcome home my friends!" Thor boomed and I smiled

"Thanks Thor" I said

"Do you guys want some help with that?" Steve asked and Natasha sighed

"I thought you would never ask!" she said pushing her bags of accessories into his hands and Thor well he grabbed all my bags other than my dress and I smiled. Walking to the elevator with my friends, trying to think of an easy way to let the news of Loki's impending attack without ruining the gala coming up and there evenings

**Authors Note: **

**Well there you have it folks the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and for all of you who are waiting for Bruce Wayne to come in to the story don't worry he is coming soon! Next chapter I think, so please be patient! I know it is been taking me forever to update and I'm sorry and it's going to take even longer to update now that school started up again. Plus I got a new computer recently and I have to get word so that's gonna mess everything up even more, but I will try and update as much as I can. **

**Also****I want to thank all of my readers, and followers with put you this story would be nothing! I love you all! And happy reading! **

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

**Authors note: **

**Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much I as I did writing it. Any ways Bruce Wayne is in this chapter, and is going to be in them for the next few. So to all you readers who are excited to see Mr. Wayne your patience has been much appreciated! Anyways I know it has been taking me forever to update but don't worry I will try and get in a system again with my other story I started up again. So all I ask is for you to be patient with me, I am trying my best. School has been kicking my butt this year, so I haven't been having a lot of free time. Well thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review! It makes my day when you do! I love all of you and happy reading. **

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4) **

As soon as I dropped my stuff off in my room I made my way down to the kitchen to make supper for everyone. It was an easy way to break the news of Loki.

"Jarvis" I called "Please do not let anyone bother me until supper time at 6" I said

"Of course Miss. Lillie" Jarvis immediately replied making me smile as I brought out the ingredients for tonight's meal.

For supper I was making chicken tortilla cheese soup, it was something I had perfected a long time ago, so there was no way I could mess it up with all the thing jumbling around up in my head. After I had tripled the already large recipe, knowing that the boys would be hungry since I'm sure none of them ate while Nat and I were gone I started on making the chips that go on the bottom of the bowl.

It was four by the time the chips got into the oven and I smiled at my work, everything was going well for my first true meal that I had made for the Avengers and I was proud. The extra large pot of soup was bubbling and the stove and the home made chips were baking perfectly, now the next stop was dessert. After thinking for only a moment about what I should make I got it, I would make my chocolate chip cookies that always put me in good graces.

Also knowing that recipe by heart I quickly pulled out the ingredients for a triple batch of those also. Hoping that/ knowing that they would go over well. As I was mixing the batter for the cookies I noticed something strange. I had all the things I needed to make my supper and desert in bulk with no preplanning, so either Tony just buys everything that a store has to offer or Pepper knew that I would make this for them. I sighed loudly and continued mixing.

"When did you get back?" Tony asked making me jump and turn around to face him

"Jesus Tony you scared me!" I said scowling at him and he shrugged and I shook turning around to check my soup and take out the chips

"What's all this for?" Tony asked as I was pulling out the chips and I sighed

"It's for supper" I said not looking at him before I went to go put the cookie down on a cookie sheet

"Is everything alright?" Tony asked after a while of silence and I froze

"Of course everything is alright" I said after a brief pause

"Are you sure?" he pressed "Because when Pepper always talked about you she told me that you only bake when you are guilty, nervous, sad or all of the above" and I bit my lip 'Damn you Virginia Potts' I thought to myself "So what up Buttercup?" he asked and I bit my lower lip again.

I really wanted to tell him but I couldn't, not yet anyway, so thinking of no other way out I continued what I was doing and put the cookies in the oven, and check the time 5:30. 'Damn still thirty minutes'

"Lillie?" Tony asked as I ran my hand through my hair

"Jarvis can you set the table please" I called out and without a respond the AI did it.

"Ok seriously you're giving me the silent treatment?" Tony asked grabbing me by the arms, so that I was forced to look at him

"Its nothing" I said softly and Tony's face softened

"Are feeling guilty about what happened last night?" he asked

"What?" I said loudly in shock "No Tony that's not it, not at all" I said sadly

"Then what is it?" he asked again sounding very hurt and I broke

"It's Loki, Tony" I said on the verge of tears

"What?" Tony asked sounding livid

"He possessed the lady at Prada to give me a message" I told him as tear rolled down my cheek and Tony pulled me into his chest, holding me as close as possible

"What was the message?"

"He is coming back soon, and he is coming for me" I said shakily "and that we should be prepared for war, even if this time he won't lose" I finished

"Ok, did he say when he was coming?" Tony asked rubbing my back in a consoling way

"No, that the problem" I said pulling away but Tony pulled me back in to his tight embrace not saying a thing. We continued to stand like that until the timer for the cookies went off.

"I better go pull those out" I said as I wiped my face and Tony nodded letting me go.

After the cookies were out of the oven I stirred the soup and looked at the time 5:57. The gang should be down soon. Sighing I took out some pot holders and grabbed the large pot of soup bring out to the dining room. After the pot was on the table I turned back around to see Tony with a large bowl that was full of my chips. I smiled at him and took the bowl pacing it on the table.

"Thanks" I said quietly and he nodded just as the bell of the elevator rang, letting us know that the team had arrived.

"What smells so good?" Clint asked as he walked in to the room

"Well what does it look like?" I asked putting on a fake smile for all of them and I saw Clint's eyes go as wide as plates.

"Did you make all of this?" Steve asked and I nodded

"I sure did" I said happily "I hope you all are hungry"

"Of course they are hungry!" Natasha said giggling as she sat down and I shrugged taking my seat in between her and Tony.

The first person to dig in was Clint; I swear that man has an endless pit for a stomach. The next was Thor, and he filled is large bowl to the brim with soup and chips, being quite silent about it. This was unusual for him but I shrugged it off perhaps he was just home sick. Steve was next doing the same as Thor but instead of being silent he kept complimenting my food. Bruce, and Tony quickly filled there bowls without a word, same as always, Nat took a dainty amount and so did I.

After the soup was scarfed down by the boys I brought out my cookies and everyone's face lit up like it was Christmas morning. Seeing this I knew I had to tell them about Loki, but Thor started talking before I even had the chance to open my mouth.

"My friend I have some sad news" he boomed and everyone immediately looked up at him

"What's up big guy?" I asked greatly concerned for him, because in the week I have known him I had never seen him look so distressed

"It is my brother" he said sadly "He has escaped Asgardian prison"

"What?" Steve asked dropping his cookie

"How?" Clint asked his mouth still full of cookies

"That I do not know, but he is coming back for vengeance upon all of us" he said and I closed my eyes now was as good a time as any

"I have something to tell you guys" I said softly and even turned their attention to me

"What's wrong Lillie?" Natasha asked placing a hand on my arm

"Loki possessed the lady from the dress shop to give me a message" I said "He told he to tell me that he is coming back soon, coming for me, and that we should be prepared for war even if we know we are going to lose"

"I'll go call Fury" Steve said standing up

"You do that capsicle" Tony said rubbing my back

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nat asked and I looked over at her and started crying

"I don't know why I didn't tell you" I blubbered "I just couldn't do it" after that she quickly took me into an embrace holding me tightly

"It's alright" she said sweetly "Everything is going to be fine" and I nodded into her shoulder. I usually never cried in front of people but I couldn't hold it in any longer, everything felt like it was fall apart.

"Fury's on his way" Steve said coming back into the dining room and I pulled away from Natasha, taking a deep breath to compose myself. The man who I didn't want to see was now on his way here, great.

"I'll start cleaning up" I said quietly reaching to grab my plate from the table when Tony grabbed my arm

"Jarvis clean this up will ya?" he asked

"Of course sir" Jarvis replied immediately

"Come-on folks let get out of the way" Tony said motioning us towards the living room. Slowly everyone filed into the living room taking a seat waiting silently for Fury to get here. After 20 minutes there was a ding coming from the elevator, I quickly raised my posture a little bit, knowing who it was.

"What the hell is going on!" Fury bellowed and Clint and Natasha stood up standing at attention

"It's Loki sir he has escaped" Clint said and I heard Fury groan

"And why am I just hearing about this now?" Fury questioned looking at Thor.

"It was none of your concern" Thor said boldly

"None of my concern?" Fury asked angrily "Your brother is now once again threating our planet. Tell me how that is not my concern?"

"It's not his fault" I said nervously letting Fury know about my presence and he turned to look at me

"Ahh you must be Lillie" he said his face softening minimally "The girl that has the same abilities as Loki and is being trained by the world's greatest female assassin. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"I wish I could say the same" I said boldly and Fury frowned

"I would like to speak to Miss Potts alone" Fury barked and Clint, Natasha and Steve quickly exited into the dining room. Leavening me with Tony, Thor, and Bruce. "Did you three not hear what I said! I want to speak to her alone!"

"I don't think so, this is my house I can stay where I please" Tony said snaking an arm around my waist

"I believe that if it is about my brother I should be here" Thor said and Bruce just stood there saying nothing glaring at Fury while trying to keep calm

"Bruce," I called and he looked at me with concerned eyes "Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded before turning back to look a Fury

"You want to remove yourself doctor?" Fury asked and Bruce growled. I quickly shot Fury look, I knew what he was trying to do but I wasn't going to do it.

"Bruce its ok you can leave, I'll be alright" I said and Bruce looked at me apologetically. I knew he wanted to stay with me like Thor and Tony but he couldn't endanger the safety of everyone in the building or risk me showing off my powers. After Bruce had left Fury smirked at me

"So it is true you can tame the beast" Fury said snidely and it was Thor's turn to growl

"Don't you dare talk to her like that" Thor spat angrily and I could feel the anger pulsating off of Thor and Tony.

"Thor" I warned knowing that when he got angry he did things that he regrets later "Its ok really" I said calmly before looking again at Fury "I don't know how you heard about what I can do but what you just saw was a little something called trust something that you have obviously never experienced" I said rudely and Fury's face changed for a moment. I knew I had struck a nerve

"You know nothing about me" Fury stated and I smiled. I knew so much about him just by reading his thoughts, but I couldn't let him know that not until we were talking alone.

"I will talk to you in privet Fury, but I don't think you will hear what you want" I told him and he just smirked

"When do you want to meet?" Fury asked "Because I know Stark isn't going to let it happen here"

"Give me an hour and I will meet you down at the coffee shop at the end of the street" I said and Fury nodded

"Until than Miss Potts" he said offering his hand, but I ignored it

"Until then" I agreed crossing my arms over my chest

"Stark, Thor" Fury acknowledged before climbing into the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed Tony dropped his hand from my waist and turned to Thor

"Hey big guy you wanna go check on Banner for me?" he asked and Thor just nodded walking to the stairwell . Once we could no longer hear Thor talking to himself as he walked Tony turned and looked at me. "What the hell are you thinking?" Tony asked and I shrugged

"Doing what I think is best" I said trying to push past him, I needed to freshen up before my meeting

"And selling your soul to Fury is the best option?" he asked "Lillie I could protect you, we all can" he stated and I sighed

"Maybe I don't want protection anymore, maybe I want to try and help people with my many illnesses" I said and Tony's eyes narrowed

"Why do you keep referring to your abilities as a sickness" he ask slightly enraged

"Because that's what they are!" I yelled "Remembering everything hurts so much. Even if I get completely hammered when I wake up the next morning I can remember what I did, who I spent it with, and what I said. I don't have the luxury of forgetting" I spat " And know I can manipulate people and that in itself is a sick feeling. I hold power over everyone. I can make people do my bidding and they won't give it a second thought" I rambled angrily "And there is of course is the mind reading, which is another perk to being me" I said sarcastically and Tony looked confused, and I realized I had given up too much information

"What mind reading?" Tony asked and I screwed my eyes shut this is not how I wanted him to find out, so I kept quiet "Lillie!" Tony barked making me open my eyes "When did you find out you could do this?" he asked trying to be calm

"The night I manipulated Thor and Steve" I said quietly

"And you have been keeping this from everyone?" Tony asked angrily and I shook my head

"No, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor know" I said softly and I could feel that by my last statement that I had pushed Tony over the edge

"So I was kept in the dark with Legolas and Capsicle" Tony bellowed and tears pricked the backs of my eyes

"And this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you" I said shakily trying to keep my emotions under control "I knew you would freak out"

"I wouldn't have freaked out if you would have told me in the first place!" he yelled and I flinched back just a little

"What's going on in here?" I heard Steve ask and I looked up to see that Clint, Nat and Steve had all reentered the room

"It seems that Miss. Manipulation has been hiding something from us gentlemen!" Tony said the smell of revenge seeping from his pours, and I felt my eyes go wide was he really going to do this to me

"What the hell are you talking about Stark" Natasha snapped

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Romanova" Tony spat and her eyes narrowed dangerously but Tony didn't seem to notice

"I'm gonna ask again what is going on?" Steve asked looking at me obviously I wasn't hiding my emotions very well

"You want to tell them oh great woman of deception, or should I" Tony asked harshly and I couldn't take it anymore, and I broke down crying crumpling to the floor

"What the hell is up your ass Stark!" Clint yelled pulling me up from the floor with the help of Steve "I'm positive that whatever Lillie has been hiding from us is for good reason" he yelled

"Oh really!" Tony yelled

"Yes!" Both Steve and Clint yelled in unison

"She can read minds gentlemen" Tony said triumphantly

"So what!" Steve yelled "That doesn't make her any less of a person"

"I never said that it did!" Tony yelled right back

"Then why the hell are you making a big deal about it!" Clint asked as both Steve and Clint pushed me towards Natasha so they could get in Tony's face

"You two can't possibly tell me you aren't the slightest bit upset with her for not telling us about this!"

"No, I wouldn't want people to know if I could read minds" Clint snapped "Not everyone wants to flaunt their gifts Stark"

"Whatever!" Tony yelled before leaving the room I'm sure to go and get a large drink of whiskey

"Are you alright?" Steve asked touching my arm and I nodded

"I'm fine" I said quietly and both Clint and Steve nodded

"Come lets go get you freshened up before your meeting" Nat said leading me to the elevator to go down to her room, and once I again I was thankful for Natasha always being there for me.

Ten minutes later I was freshened up and ready for my meeting with Fury.

"Thanks Tasha" I said hugging her quickly

"It's no problem "she said patting my back "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked as we pulled away and I nodded

"I'm sure, Fury will probably be the easiest man that I will have to deal with this evening" I said and Natasha looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why do you say that?" she asked "Fury's a total hard ass" she told me and I shrugged

"That may be true but I already know what he is planning so it won't be that bad" I said seriously

"How do… Lillie you didn't!" she exclaimed

"I had no other choice Nat, he made me uncomfortable " I told her and she shook her head "Look I better get going I'll be backing soon ok?"

"Alright good luck!" she said as I walked out of her room.

Once I was finally on the main level of the building I let the night guard at the front desk that I was going out to a meeting and that if Mr. Stark needed me I would be back soon, and the man only nodded lazily. I shook my head at his poor work, I would have to talk to Tony about getting a new night guard, with the way he was acting any one could in the building. After leaving myself a reminder on my phone I headed out into the cool New York evening heading down to the coffee shop where Fury was waiting.

Right when I entered the shop I knew where he was. I mean it wasn't like he was trying to blend into the crowd. I slowly walked over to him, and when I was right behind him I saw him put his cup down.

"Your late Miss Potts" he said curtly and I shrugged taking the seat across from him

"And I apologize for that Mr. Fury but something came up at the Tower and since that is my job it will come first, and even if it wasn't it always will" I snapped and Fury smirked

"Very well Miss Potts, so I want to talk to you about something" he said and I held up my hand

"I am very well aware of what you want to talk to me about sir." I said sweetly and Fury furrowed his eye brows " You want me to join SHEILD or more so the Avengers Initiative"

"Your very smart Miss Potts" Fury said leaning back in his chair

"I am but my intelligence has nothing to do with how I knew what you wanted" I said and he gave me the 'oh really look' "You see Director, who ever gave you the information about me, left out a very important detail …. I can read minds" I said coldly emphasizing the Director.

"That they did" he said unhappily "Well if you can read minds Miss Potts then you know that I don't take kindly to the answer no" and I nodded

"I am very well aware of that, but I'm afraid this time you will have to" I said looking deep into his eye "Because I you don't I will make you forget you ever knew my powers existed" I said coldly and he smiled

"And then I would go back and watch the tapes of you helping Dr. Banner and manipulating two of the strongest men the world knows" he said cockily and I stared at him confused, until it clicked

"You hacked into to Tony's privet security system?" I asked and Fury nodded

"At first it was just to watch over him and the team to make sure that they stayed out of trouble, but you were an added bonus" he said and I glared at him. The way he was talking about me made me feel like I was freak.

"You know that's a federal offence, and you could go to jail right?" I asked and again Fury shrugged

"If you haven't notice Miss Potts I am the feds" he said coolly which made my blood boil

"If you come up to me again asking me to join SHEILD or anything that has to do with SHEILD I will make you forget ever knowing about my powers, and make you forget about the tapes. Then I will momentarily make you forget how to fight so I can kick your ass, and once I'm done I 'll let you remember and never let you forget getting your ass kicked by a little woman" I growled standing up from my seat "This meeting is over Director Fury" I said hotly walking away. When I was only a few feet away I heard him speak.

"Until we meet again Miss Potts" he said coolly and I turned to look at him

"The only way we will ever speak or meet again is if it has something to do with my boss, or the members of the team that live at the Tower" I said before once again turning around to leave, and this time I wasn't stopped.

Once I was out of the shop I took a deep breath, letting the cool night air fill my lungs. After I had calmed down a little bit I started walking to the Tower but once I got close to it I realized I wasn't quite ready to head back into the madness of it all so I kept walking passing the Tower. I was almost positive no one would miss me for a little while longer. Soon enough I found myself in central park, chilled to the bone. Shivering a little I walked to the closest coffee shop, and as soon as I walked in I was warmed the smell of coffee filled my lungs making me smile. I walked forward slightly not really paying attention to where I was walking , while I was looking at this very extravagant coffee shop. Well that is until I bumped into someone, making them spill there hot coffee all over me.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" a deep sweet voice spoke, and I looked down at my wet shirt, feeling the hot liquid burning my skin. 'Ouch, this hurts, but where have I heard that voice before' I thought and I looked up to see the deep brown eyes of some one from my past.

"Bruce?" I asked "Bruce Wayne?" I clarified and he looked up at me staring into my eyes.

"Lillie?" he asked with a huge grin on his ace and I smiled back nodding at him, and he chuckled "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" he asked

"Very much so, well except for the fact that you spilt your drink on me. Again" I said and he smiled

"Yes just like the first time we met." He said smiling "Why don't you go clean up and I will buy us both new coffees?" he asked and I nodded

"As long as you promise not to spill it on my again!" I said sarcastically and he chuckled smiling brightly

"I make no promises" he said and I shook my head walking over to the woman's restroom.

As I was drying off my shirt I glanced at myself in the mirror and on my face was a stupid grin that Bruce Wayne had put there, and I shook my head. Why was I acting like this Bruce a friend from a few years back I should not be acting like this I thought scolding myself, and a little voice popped into my head.

'You and Bruce were more than friends back than way not now' it said snarkily and I glared at myself. Bruce and I were and still are just friends and nothing more, I reassured myself as I walked out of the bathroom, only to find him standing just a few feet away from the bathroom doors.

"Vanilla Cappuccino, right?" he asked offering me a cup as I came to stand next to him, and I smiled

"Awwh you remember" I said sweetly taking the cup from him to take a sip.

"I always remember a pretty woman's favorite morning drink" he said smiling and I shook my head

"Ahh but it is not morning my dear Mr. Wayne" I said and he chuckled

"Yes well I don't think this place serves your favorite evening drink, or else I would have bought that for you" he said and I giggled

"Oh really and what is my favorite evening drink?" I asked slightly curious to hear what he would say

"If I recall correctly it is a very simple vodka martini" he said triumphantly and I nodded that remembering how that used to be my favorite drink when it didn't take much for me to get drunk, but I didn't need to let him know that.

"Well done Mr. Wayne if I didn't know any better I'd say you were quite fond of the me" I said sweetly and he smiled

"But obviously you know better" he said sarcastically and I smiled

"So what on earth are you doing in New York?" I asked and he shrugged

"I was just about to ask you that same question! But how about we go sit down first I feel a little awkward standing in front of the woman's rest room" he said and I giggled again

"My Bruce you have changed in the past few years, but I completely agree so lead the way" I said happily and he nodded taking my hand leading me to the opposite edge of the coffee shop to the most secluded table in the place. At least the fact that he loves his privacy hasn't changed I thought talking the seat across from Bruce's

"So Lillie what are you doing in New York it's quite a long way from home isn't it?" he asked and I smiled and nodded

"It is but I believe I asked what you were doing in this fine place first" I said nudging my foot on his leg and he smiled

"That is very true but I am positive that your reasons for being here is more exciting than mine" he said taking a sip from his large cup of black coffee, and I nodded. I t was probably true; he was more than likely here on business.

"Well if you insist" I said sarcastically "I got a job" I told him and he bit his lip obviously trying to keep himself from laughing

"Oh really?" he said with the laugh still in his throat and glared at him

"Yes really, I'm a personal assistant for…" I stopped I had to think about how I should answer this I knew that Stark and Wayne Enterprises were not on the best terms, even if it didn't make any sense they did two completely different things and weren't even rivals. I also didn't know if I should say that I also assist the Avenger's with everyday life. "Six different people" I said quickly and his face got serious

"Six different people?" he asked "Why on earth would you do that to yourself? No wonder you look so much more mature from the last time I saw you" he said and I felt my jaw drop slightly

"Are you saying I look old Mr. Wayne?" I asked and his I got wide

"No!" he said startled "Not at all it's a good different, more full" he said and I knew what he was talking about so I rolled my eyes

"Whatever" I said "Any way I basically only Personal assist one the others are just an added bonus, and they don't even really need my help" I said and it was true Tony took up most of my time and the others only asked for help when they need it which was only for food and the occasional help with phones and the TV.

"Well it seems like you have your hands full" Bruce said and I could tell that something was wrong and I so badly wanted to read his mind and see what was bothering him, but I didn't feel right about doing so

"Bruce what's wrong? You seem upset" I said and he looked at me

"It's a miracle you don't remember" he told me and looked at him confused, he didn't know that I could remember everything, but he knew that I had an amazing memory.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and he sighed running his hand through is black hair

"I asked you to come up to Gotham with me and be my assistant but you turned me down" he said sadly and it clicked and the memory of him asking me came flooding back, and I felt terrible.

"Bruce I was 21 years old and just starting college" I said. I know that most people started college when they were 18 or 19 but, I took off a few years to travel the U.S, I mean it's not like I was going to forget anything. "I wasn't ready for a big job like that" I said touching his arm

"I know" he said sadly and I smiled at him

"And besides I wouldn't have done very well, I mean I had no experience" I said and he rolled his eyes

"And 4 years later you do?" he ask and I shook my head no

"This job was just thrown at me, Bruce" I said

"So was my offer" he said and I sighed

"I know but my cousin offered me the job, and I felt bad so I took it" I said and Bruce got a confused look on his face

"Who do you work for?" he asked and I bit my bottom lip

"Tony Stark" I said quietly and Bruce got a disgusted look on his face

"Tony Stark is your cousin" he asked and I shook my head no immediately after the words left his mouth

"God no!" I said a little too loudly "Pepper Potts is my cousin" I said and again he looked confused so I sighed "Pepper or Virginia if want is Tony's true PA, but she is also part CEO of his company, and for the next few months because she is part CEO she is traveling to other companies in Asia to see if they want to be a part of Tony's clean energy mission" I said and Bruce nodded

"And why couldn't Mr. Stark travel to Asia?" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"Tony would never be able to write a presentation by himself for each different company he would have gone to and make it sound good" I said "This project may be his baby but Tony could never do it, and Pepper can" I said smiling at the fact that I was related to this amazing woman "And besides Tony has other things to do here in the US" I said and Bruce chuckled

"Like what being Iron Man?" he asked and I gave him a look

"Bruce I know that you and Tony aren't on the best of terms for whatever reason, but he is a good man, you both are" I said sweetly touching his arm and he gave me that famous Bruce Wayne smirk that made all the girls swoon to his feet

"Well I'm glad that going to college for foreign Languages work out for you Lillie I really am" he said and I smiled

"Well I wouldn't say that" I said and he gave me a curious look "I changed my major over to business after I got back for my week with you" I told and he smiled

"So I guess I inspired you" he said happily and I giggled

"Yea I guess you did" I said just as happily "So Mr. Wayne are you going to tell me why you are in New York or am I going to have to persuade you?" I asked. He may have not known about my powers but I was dying to know why he was here.

"Oh that does sound fun" he said sweetly "But you look exhausted so I'll just tell you" he said and I bowed my head in gratitude "Well let's see tomorrow I have business meetings all day and then the next day I am attending a party for New York and surrounding areas socialites" he said and I smiled

"Well does sound like fun Mr. Wayne" I said and he rolled his eye "And I say that because it turns out that I am attending that same party" I said and he looked at me funnily

"But you r not a socialite" he said and I smiled

"One of the perks to work for Tony is the fact that I get to attend all of the cool parties" I said and he smiled

"Well now that you are going I am actually looking forward to this party" he said and I smiled at him

"Well I am glad that I could make your stay here worthwhile" I told him and then my phone started buzzing "Well look at that it's one of my bosses" I said looking down at my phone I knew it wasn't Tony he would have called me from his cell "Hello?" I said answering my phone

"Lillie Potts where the hell are you!" Natasha screamed and I smiled

"Oh hi Nat" I said sweetly and she growled

"Oh don't Hi Nat me" She said angrily "You have been gone for almost three hours and it is almost midnight, where the hell are you?" she asked again and I sighed

"I'm at a coffee shop with an old friend" I said winking at Bruce who was staring at me intently

"An old friend?" Natasha asked "What the hell is an old friend doing in New York?" she asked and I rolled my eyes

"He is on business" I said sighing "After my meeting I went for a walk and I ended up in Central Park, feeling a little cold I went in a coffee shop and I ran into him" I told her and I heard her sigh "Don't worry everything is fine" I told her

"Fine" she grumbled "but be back by midnight Bruce is starting to get annoyed with Thor and the captain and Clint are getting hungry" she said and I had to stifle a giggle the way she was talking about them made them sound like small children

"Alright I will be back by than" I promised

"You better be or I will send out a search party and it won't be pretty" she said and I totally believed her

"Ok Bye Nat" I said sweetly

"Mhm" she said before the line went dead and I shook my head as I out my phi=one down on the table

"Trouble at work?" Bruce asked and I looked at him

"Oh you have no idea" I told him standing up "I'm sorry I am have to cut this short but I have to get going" I said sadly and he stood up nodding

"It alright" he said "You want me to drive you?" he asked and I nodded

"That would be wonderful" I said and he nodded taking my hand pulling me out of the shop into the cold New York Night.

It didn't take long to find Bruce's car it was parked right out front with the license plated "SEXY 30"

"Really Bruce?" I asked giggling pointing at his license plates and he shrugged opening the door for me

"Well it seems to fit amazingly well. Does it not?" he asked and I rolled my eyes as I climbed in the car. "Of course it does" I said sarcastically and I heard Bruce chuckled before shutting the door. Not long after he climbed in the car also.

"Where to?" he asked

"Stark Towers please" I said and he grunted

"So where do you stay when you are not working?" he asked and I looked over at him

"At the Tower" I said

"Oh" he said in the same tone he used when I told him who I worked for

"How about you where do you stay when you are in New York?" I asked trying to get of the subject of who I worked for

"Oh I have an apartment here" he said as if it was no big deal that he could afford an apartment here, and apartment in Gotham, Wayne Manor which was also in Gotham, and god knows how many other places.

"Of course you do" I said just as we pulled up

"God this is an ugly building" Bruce muttered as I unbuckled myself

"Thank you for the coffee and the ride home Bruce" I said turning to him and his eyes left the building outside and fell on me

"It was no problem" he said smirking "And maybe tomorrow we can go out for dinner if your bosses can lose you for one night" he said and I smiled

"I'm sure I can work something out" I said "As long as you don't spill on me again" and he chuckled

"I will try not to but I make no promises" he said and I giggled

"That is all I ask for" I said before he leaned in and kissed me. It was an amazing feeling to have Bruce's lips on my own once again, but no sooner than it started it ended

"See you tomorrow night" Bruce whispered and I smiled

"See you tomorrow" I agreed before moving my face away from his and opened the door climbing out. Once I was out I turned back and looked in "I sure hope you can find information on people because I'm not giving you my number" I teased and Bruce smirked

"Oh I still have that skill and if anything it has gotten better" he said and shook my head

"Part of that concerns me" I said and he winked at me "Bye Bruce" I said

"See you soon sweet heart" he said and with that I shut the door, to walk in to Stark Tower reentering my crazy life.

Once I entered the lobby I was greeted by the Avengers well minus Tony. He was probably still sore about the secret keeping thing, and I didn't blame him.

"She is back" Thor bellowed with a full mouth of pizza once I walked in and everyone's head shot up from what they were doing. For Clint and Steve it was looking up from their pizza, for Nat and Bruce it was looking up from the books they were reading.

"Well you made it just in time" Natasha said

"I know" I said "But it looks like the boys couldn't wait to eat" I said and Nat shrugged

"Well that and the Tony's pantry and fridge was the only one with food and that is occupied for the moment" she said and I looked at her confused but brushed it off as nothing "So how was the meeting with Fury?" she asked and I shrugged

"It was ok" I said walking toward the elevator I was so ready for bed

"Just ok?" she asked and again I shrugged but this time she jumped in front of me "What did he want?" she pressed and I sighed

"He wanted to know if I would join the Avengers and I said no" I told her and she froze

"But Fury doesn't take no for an answer" she said cautiously and I smiled

"Well this time he did" I told her and looked at me up and down

"What did you do to him?" she asked

"Nothing!" I said shocked and she looked at me with the 'yea right, now tell me the truth' look and I sighed "I just threatened him a little that's, and he seemed to take it pretty well" I said and she shook her head

"You are amazingly brave to do that Lillie I swear to god only someone like you would threaten Fury" she said and I smiled

"Thank you I take that as a compliment" I told her reaching for the elevator buttons "Now if you will excuse me I am going to go to bed" I said stepping in to the elevator and she smiled at me nodding and just as the elevator doors closed I heard her yell "Not wait!" but not wanting to deal with whatever it was I just ignored it.

As soon as I stepped on to the first level of Tony's apartment I could tell something was off with the place, and then I saw it. Women's size 5 red stiletto heels that wouldn't fit me or Natasha, and I knew that Tony had a friend over. At first I was disgusted, only a little over 24 hours ago that was me up in Tony's bedroom and I knew that he hadn't cleaned the sheets. But then I was hurt, I thought Tony cared more about me than this but obviously not.

Shaking my head I kept walking picking up the random pieces of women's clothing as I walked. Pepper always had the bimbo's clothes dry cleaned I told myself as I folded the now full out fit and set it aside.

"Jarvis please have this dry-cleaned by tomorrow morning" I said

"Of course Miss" Jarvis replied immediately and I nodded at my "good deed" and went into the kitchen.

The first thing I did was make myself some tea, I was gonna need some help getting to sleep tonight. After my tea was done I set out two cookies for myself, and then walked into the pantry to get some crackers for my late night snack. I was on my way out of the pantry when heard giggling and I froze in my tracks deciding to stay in the safety of the darkness

"But Tony, I'm thirsty" she whined

"Of course you are" Tony said suggestively

"Oh look water" she said and stupidly and I knew what she was talking about "Eww this water tastes funny" she said with her mouth full and then I heard a spiting noise. The bimbo was spitting the tea back into the cup prefect.

"I'm sorry baby" Tony said sympathetically "Here have a cookie" he said and she giggled

"As long as you share with me" she said and then I heard strange noises for the longest time until the bimbo spoke again. "Oh my god that was delicious, who made those?" she asked

"My maid" Tony said and I felt my blood boil so now I'm his maid I thought angrily and I dropped the box of crackers that I had in my hand. Making the kissing stop

"Tony" the bimbo whined "What was that?" she asked

"Go upstairs Gia" Tony told her and not even arguing she ran upstairs. 'Wow she must really care for Tony. I mean what if I was a murder' I thought as I bent over to pick up the box.

"Who goes there?" Tony yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"It's me a mass murder," I said as I walked out of the pantry to see Tony with a knife lowered "No wait I forgot, I'm a maid now" I said coldly pushing passed to Tony who sighed and turned to look at me as I dumped out my tea and threw away the mug

"Lillie I'm..." Tony started but I put my hand up

"I don't even care" I said in a clipped tone as I threw away the half eaten cookie and grabbed the box of crackers "I can see how little I truly mean to you and that I am just another one of bimbos who you fuck one night and then the next morning you throw them to the curb " I said and Tony looked down in shame "But I guess I should be happy, at least I still have a job, not the one I had originally but a job none the less" I said coldly "Good night Mr. Stark, I'll take out the trash in the morning" I said with hate filling each of my words, as I left the kitchen to go to my room

Once I was in my room I locked my door and stripped out of my coffee stained outfit, slipping into one of my uncle's extra-large shirts that he had before he lost all of his weight. Climbing into bed, staring at the pile of stained clothes, smiling and at them wishing I was with Bruce rather than here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

**Authors note: **

**Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much I as I did writing it. Any ways this chapter is going to get a little confusing! Lillie is going to be having flash backs into her past to when she meets Bruce Wayne. This will continue throughout the next few chapter so hopefully it doesn't confuse you all too much. Anyways I know it has been taking me forever to update but don't worry I will try and get in a system again with my other story I started up again. So all I ask is for you to be patient with me, I am trying my best. School has been kicking my butt this year, so I haven't been having a lot of free time. Well thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review! It makes my day when you do! I love all of you and happy reading. **

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**

**Reviews!**

_** - **_**Thank you so much! I love that you love this story it makes my day to know that, and I am glad that you think adding Bruce Wayne into the story was a good idea! Sorry that it takes so long for me to update! I hope it worth the wait!**

_**666AnimeFan666- **_ **I am ecstatic that you love the story! It makes me so happy to know that you had a "fan girl moment"! It makes me feel accomplished! Hope you enjoy these next chapters and thanks for all your reviews!**

_**Forgetmenotflowers- **_** Oh my god I love you! Reading your review not only made my day but it also made me laugh till I cried! I loved your joke by the way it made me laugh! Loki shall be coming back into this story soon enough however, adding more to the drama… But drama is good right? Thanks so much for your awesome review!**

_**luckymickey619- **_** Thank you so much for your support in my story and the ideas that I put out! I am so lucky to have a reader like you! Any who as for your question, umm I'm not sure actually! I haven't thought that far out. Do think they should have kids? Let me know! Loving all your reviews!**

_**badwolfette- **_**Well I tried to bring a different Steve in to my story, being how he is usually portrayed as a big teddy bear. So I brought in the meaner side of him whilst keeping the cuddly side. I hope that ok I mean that's how I think he would act if he was put in that situation. Thank you so much for your support on the Bruce Wayne topic!**

_** . -**_** I am super happy that you thought it was "brilliant!" Thank you!**

_**ShayChis- **_**Thank you for your support on the story it means so much to me!**

_**booknerdkayla- **_**AND I LOVE YOU! Thank you for everything!**

_**glowgreen4me- **_**I'm glad you like it! So sorry that is hard for you to read at times. Please let me know what I can do better!**

_**Guests- **_**Thank you for everything  
****-Now on with the s****tory!- **

* * *

_*Lillie's flash back dream* _

Spring Break 2008 was going to be amazing. Just me and my three best friends taking Dallas by storm. Partying hard like we did during those two years after high school when we traveled the U.S, Canada, and a few random places in South America, yes for the next 2 weeks it would just be my three best friends Jean, Joy, Cathy, and me. It was going to be epic.

"Lillie!" I heard Jean call and shortly after the front door closed

"In my room, Jean!" I called back zipping up my suitcase waiting for my friend to enter the room

"Hey stranger!" she said from behind me and I spun around to see my most favorite person in the world.

"Jean!" I screamed running towards her engulfing her with a big hug, even if she was ten times taller than me.

"Hey short stuff" she said hugging me back and I gazed up into her light brown eyes, feeling like it had been forever since I looked into them, even though I saw her a few weeks ago when she went on her trip for school in the some third world countries in South America.

"Ready for your vacation after your vacation?" I asked pulling away from her and she rolled her eyes at me

"Don't you dare say that what I did down in South America was a vacation" she said "It was hard ass work to put up those houses you don't even know" she finished and I smiled at her. I knew that what she was doing down there was hard work, but it looked like it had been well worth it for her. I mean before she went down there she was already dark I mean being of Indian descent does that to you, but know she looked more like she was from African decent than Indian.

"Of course it was" I teased "Now help me carry my suit case macho woman" I said and she looked at me

"How many suit cases are you bringing" she asked and I smiled

"Just the one" I said and she nodded giggling

"Oh yes that's right I forgot you have no upper body strength at all" she teased picking up my suit case like it were a pillow

"Hey!" I said in defense mode "That's not true!" and she gave me a look "I have no physical strength at all" I said smiling and she laughed

"Damn straight" she said "Now we better get out to my car before Cathy kills Joy" she said sadly and I groaned

"They are fighting already?" I asked and Jean nodded as I shut the door to my aunts and uncles locking it behind me

"Sometimes I swear those two fight more than an old married couple" she said sarcastically and I giggled

"Well what do you expect they have been attached at the hip since I came to town when I was 12" I said as Jean opened the trunk and threw my bag in

"Yea I'm surprised Joy hasn't snapped yet I mean who would want to hang out with, let alone live with a person who bosses you around all the time?" she asked and I shrugged opening the car door to the front seat hopping in to a tension filled car

"God Joy you are stupid" my equally as small black hair, dark brown eyed friend scolded my tall blonde haired greened eyed friend who definitely lived up to the stereotype dumb blonde

"What's going on back there?" I asked peaking y head around the seat as Jean hopped in and started the car

"Joy is being a dumb ass as usual" Cathy said bitterly and I sighed I usually felt awful for the way Cathy treated Joy but me being the peace keeper tried not to start a war with Cathy and tried fixing the problem at the roots.

"What did she do this time?" I asked and Joy sighed

"I tried reading her book" she said sadly and I furrowed my brows looking over to Jean who was doing the exact same thing

"And that's a bad thing?" Jean asked and Cathy groaned

"Yes because when she picked it up she tried reading it upside down" Cathy said and I closed my eyes turning back to look at the windshield mouthing the words "Wow" to Jean who just nodded. "Well are we going to get going?" Cathy asked "I made reservations at a very exclusive restaurant, and it took me four months to get it, so if we miss it I will not be happy" she said and I sighed

"Are you ever truly happy Cathy?" I asked and just by the feeling of someone staring at me I knew she was glaring

"Shut the hell up Lillie" she scolded and I quickly shut my mouth, because in all honesty Cathy terrified me.

"No you shut up Cathy!" Jean said harshly and I heard Cathy gasp "I am so tired of you being a bitch to everyone, so right now I am evoking the rule of 'If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it all' for the rest of the trip. All in favor say I"

"I" Joy said happily giggling

"I" I said just loud enough for the car to hear

"Good three against one so the rule is now in place, so Cathy keep your nasty ass comments to yourself" Jean said before pulling out if my Aunt's and Uncle's drive way starting our 4 and a half hour trip.

"Ugh whatever" Cathy said and I heard the opening of a book and I sighed good maybe she would go to her happy place for the next few hours. If she did that this would be a relatively easy road trip.

Four and a half hours later we were in Dallas, and the car ride after Cathy put in the noise blocking head phones went smashingly.

"Thank god we are hear" Cathy groaned "I don't think I could have spent a another minute listening to you three giggle like high school girls" Cathy complain and I rolled my eyes, I didn't get angry to often or to easily but the woman was pushing her luck

"Hey Cathy?" I asked sweetly

"What?" she grumbled

"I swear to god if you say one more nasty thing I will punch you in the face and burn all if your books ok?" I said sweetly and her eyes grew big and she instinctively shut her mouth "Good girl" I said as Jean pulled into a very full parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" Joy asked not having a clue what was going on

"This is where we are eating tonight you s…special person you" she said through clenched teeth and Jean and I couldn't stop our self's from laughing

"Wow Cathy good for you!" I said happily

"Yes job well done Cathy, was it as painful for you as it sounded?" Jean asked and Cathy glared at us before opening her door

"Just come on before we are late" she said and we all hopped out of the car to walk in to the very fancy restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" a very snooty man asked at the front desk not looking at us

"Yes in fact we do" Cathy said proudly and the man rolled his eyes

"Name please?" he asked

"Lillie Potts" she said and I felt my eyes go wide we usually only put my name on reservations to be funny, why would she put it on this one. Once my name was said the man's posture and attitude changed considerably

"Of course my apologies Miss Potts." He said sincerely "But I am afraid I need to see some ID" he said and Cathy smiled

"That's no problem" she said turning to me "Go ahead Lillie so him your ID" she said sweetly and I looked at her confused before slowly pulling it out to show the man. He looked at it for a few moments before smiling at me

"Right this way Miss" he said sweetly and I nodded following him to our table. Once we sat down the man opened up a bottle of campaign pouring some in each glass before placing it in an ice bucket, and handing us our menus "I will be back in a moment to take your orders" he said before leaving us

"Isn't this place wonderful?" Cathy squealed and everyone nodded, not wanting to upset her, but I thought the place was a bit stuffy.

"Cathy?" I asked and she looked up from her menu "Why was my name on the reservation and not your?" I asked and she visibly tensed

"Why does it matter?" she asked harshly and I shrugged

"This is the kind of place that you like, not me, so I was expecting you to put in your name so you can gloat to other people" I said looking down at the menu

"I'm offended!" Cathy said and I looked at her "Do you really think I am that shallow to gloat about being able to eat at one of the best restaurants in Dallas?" she asked

"Yup!" Jean said not looking up from her menu and Cathy's jaw was dropped "So how do you feel about the family lasagna?" she asked us not noticing Cathy "We all love it and we can save money" she said and I nodded folding my menu

"I'm all for it" I said

"Me too!" Joy said happily

"Are you guys really thinking about saving money here!?" Cathy asked and we all nodded not paying attention to her "Fine!" she huffed putting her menu down.

"So you never did answer my question" I said before taking a drink of the bubbly champagne and Cathy sputtered in her drink

"I just thought it would be funny" she said quickly and we all gave her a questioning look "You know like when we were younger" she said looking down at her glass.

"You're lying!" Joy exclaimed happily and I looked at her confused. How had Joy picked that up before Jean or I did, I mean she isn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"Wh-What!" Cathy exclaimed nervously laughing "I am not!" she said and I looked in her eyes, for some reason whenever I looked into people's eyes I could tell how they were feeling and if they were lying or not.

"Yes you are" I said slowly looking at her and she turned her head away

"I thought you said you would never use your freaky mind trick on us!" Cathy exclaimed madly and I crossed my arms over my chest

"It's not a freaky mind trick!" I said coldly "And besides I think I had every right to do so"

"And I don't understand what you are trying to hide" Jean said backing me up and I smiled at her. That woman always had my back. Cathy just rolled her eyes

"You two are over thinking things!" Cathy said "I'm not hiding anything"

"Yes you are!" Joy said and Cathy shot her a look. You know that be quite or else look.

"What is she hiding Joy?" I asked sweetly. I knew Joy couldn't hold a secret for the life of her, and she would tell me.

"Well I'm not supposed to say" Joy said in her slightly confused yet slightly sad voice

"Why not?" Jean pressed and I saw Cathy blow out some hot air

"She isn't going to tell you!" Cathy exclaimed and Jean and I both sat up straight in our chairs. 'What every Cathy was hiding from us it must be big', I thought and then it clicked

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and everyone at the table looked at me funny. "You got these reservations with my last name!" I said angrily and Joy started bouncing up and down in her seat

"Wow Lillie you got it!" she said happily clapping a little and I looked at her for a moment and smiled 'It's a good thing you're pretty' I thought, before returning to the task at hand, and I turned back to Cathy with a scowl on my face.

"Did you or did you not use my last name to get a table here?" I asked coldly glaring at her and she shifted in her seat.

"Yes" she said proudly as if she had done something good and I shook my head

"Why?" I asked and she shrugged

"It was the only way to get in here they were booked until next year" she said and I just stared at her.

"So you lied about get the reservations 3 months ago?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes. I just got them yesterday" she said and I felt myself begin to get angry. Cathy and I had never really gotten along until Pepper started working for Tony, but I still put up with her being that she was friends with Jean and Joy. But after I told my friends that my cousin was personal assistant to the amazingly hot Tony Stark, she started being nice to me. Had our whole friendship been a lie?

"And how did you get them yesterday if the restaurant was booked until next year?" Jean asked stiffly bring me out of my thought process

"I just dropped the last name Potts and the arranged a few things" she said and I took a deep breath

"Did you tell them that my name was Pepper?" I asked and she scoffed at me

"No of course not, I'm not that stupid. I knew they checked ID's to make sure no one was lying. So I just told them that you knew Mr. Stark on a personal level and you would pass along a good review" she said and I bit the inside of my cheek. The only way I knew Tony on a personal level was I saw his naked backside surrounded by LA whores, nothing more. Actually I don't even know if he knew I existed.

"But she doesn't know him!" Jean exclaimed through clenched teeth and Cathy just shrugged

"What people don't know, won't hurt them" she said snobby, picking up her glass of champagne. That's I broke. I was done with her. Quickly I snatched the glass away from her, and she glared at me and I glared right back.

"It's called lying Cathy, and being that you are studying criminal justice, I thought you would know that" I said coldly and she just shrugged

"I it's not like I'm doing anything illegal" she said coolly

"Well it should be!" I snapped and I felt Jean touch my arm, telling me to calm down.

"What else are you lying about Cathy?" Jean asked and I took a deep breath at least I knew Jean would always be on my side. I quickly I looked over at Joy just to see what she was doing, and there she was watching the bubbles in her champagne float to the top of her glass. Smirking at her innocence, quickly turned back to the heated glare down that was happening between my best friend and the bitch who just wanted to be my friend so she could get into cool places.

"Why do you think I'm lying about something else?" Cathy questioned and Jean's glare intensified

"Because that's what liars do they lie, so they can lie some more" Jean spat and Cathy rolled her eyes

"Oh come on you guys, I did it this one time!" she said sweetly "Here look, at all I have planned for us!" she said happily handing me and Jean a piece of paper. One thing about Cathy she always had the days planned out to a tee no matter what.

Not really buying the whole "I did it this one time" spiel I glanced down at the paper. I was with Cathy when she was planning out our trip and most of the places she wanted to go were where you had to be pretty damn important or know some pretty damn important people to get in. And low and behold all of the places that you need that for were on the list. Slamming my fist down on the table a glared at her. I knew that this whole restaurant thing wasn't a one-time thing.

"What is your problem?" Cathy asked rudely and I sucked in a deep breath. I wasn't going to blow here not in this nice restaurant; I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction

"You" I gritted and she just blinked at me

"That's nice to know" she said sweetly before turning to Jean and Joy "So you guys ready to order?" she asked sweetly and Jean just glared at her, and Joy not really understanding what was going and just nodded enthusiastically before become entranced with her silver ware. "Perfect ahh waiter!" Cathy began to call but Jean cut her off mid-sentence

"How many of these place you made reservations at are under the Potts' family name" Jean asked coldly make air quotations around the word reservations and Cathy froze for a moment before regaining her composure

"You guys are making way to big a deal out of this" she said and then began to wave over the waiter again but this time I stopped her.

"Are we?" I asked and she nodded as if she was answering a simple question "Well if we are than why won't you tell us?" I asked and she began to open her mouth but the peppy voice of my blonde haired friend stopped her

"All of them!" she said happily and I turned to her. She had obviously been paying more attention than I thought "Cathy said that if we did we would get into all the cool places around here" she said smiling "That how we got our hotel room to!" she said looking proud of herself, and Cathy growled

"You idiot!" she exclaimed and Joy started to recoil "You weren't supposed to tell her that!" she said loudly "I mean honestly I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid. What's next Joy you gonna tell her that the only reason I started being nice to her is so that I had more of a chance to get into places like this and meet Tony Stark!" she exclaimed, her words hitting me like a ton of bricks. So my thoughts were true. She was just someone that was using me for being related to Pepper.

"She doesn't have to" I said quietly she turned to me wide eyed and she opened her mouth to say something but I dint want to hear her voice. "I don't care what you have to say, but here me I want you gone, I don't care how you get back home but you will not be with me" I said icily

"There my reservations so you go" she spat and my eyes narrowed

"Her name her reservations, Cathy" Jean said coolly and Cathy looked at Jean in horror. "I'm totally with Lillie on this one, I want you gone, and I don't care how you get back or where ever you are going, but take your shit and get out of here" Jean said angrily taking out her automatic set of car keys and pressed unlock.

"You bitch!" Cathy exclaimed at me before looking back at Jean "Are you really going to let this slut ruin a friendship that has been together since before she can think of her first memory!" she yelled and I blinked back my tears that was low even for her.

"You ruined the friendship with us all by yourself Cat" spoke the generally peppy voice of Joy and we all turned to her

"What?" Cathy spat and Joy narrowed her eyes at Cathy

"You heard me. I'm not as dumb as I look am I?" Joy asked and Cathy just stood there with her mouth hanging open "I also agree with the girls I want you gone also" Joy said and Cathy shut her mouth for a moment before opening it again but this time I knew it had meaning behind it but Joy stopped her "Oh and before I forget, I want you and your shit out of my apartment by the time I get back is clear?" Joy asked but before Cathy could answer Joy spoke again "Good I am glad we are at an agreement now get lost ass hole" Joy said crossing her arms. I really enjoyed the Joy with a back bone she was way more fun.

"You!" Cathy growled and I turned to her "You ruined everything!" she spat and I just sat there stone faced not giving her a glimpse at what I was feeling "You were never my friend ever, and you know what I don't even think you are a Potts family member" she spat and tears pricked the back of my eyes, she knew she would get a reaction from me by using that card. "But honestly you can't even know for sure" she spoke with fake sympathy "Because you can't even remember what life was like before your mommy and daddy died" she said speaking like she was talking to a baby

"Is there a problem back here?" spoke a gruff voice of a large man with huge muscle.

"Yes, this woman is not supposed to be here could please throw her out?" Joy asked sweetly and the man nodded

"Come along miss" he spoke gruffly and Cathy just smiled

"I was just about to leave" she said sweetly and startled walking out of our privet room but before she left she turned to me "Who knows Lillie maybe you were even the cause of it" she said looking deep into my eyes, and I had to do everything in my power not to cry. They all knew that thought had always been in my head. "God bye ladies, and believe me when I say this I hope I never she your ugly ass faces again" she said and with that she left, leaving me and my two true best friends….

_*Back to reality*_

I woke up screaming, quickly I glanced around the room and I sighed wiping my face from the tears 'Stark towers' I thought to myself. I was in New York not in Dallas, and defiantly not with those three women. Shaking my head I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom, to check out the damage, I only had those types of dreams every so often and the after math was not pretty.

'This time was no different' I thought seeing my reflection in the mirror. My face was not only tear stained, and puffy, but somehow I had managed to scratch it open in a few places. So now I had blood caked on my face.

"Ugh" I groaned "I look like I got mauled by a cat" I said out loud knowing the only person or thing rather that could hear me was Jarvis and he wouldn't say anything unless I spoke to him directly or asked a question. Shaking my head I walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a wash cloth to wash my face with.

After the cloth was wet I slowly started washing my face. The cool water stinging the cuts.

"I must being going crazy for doing this to my self" I winced thinking out loud

"You're not going crazy miss, I assure you" Jarvis spoke as I was rinsing the blood out of the cloth and I smiled

"Thank you Jarvis" I said sweetly, "It's really too bad that you aren't a really person" I sighed "You would make the perfect boyfriend" I said and I knew that if Jarvis could chuckle he would have at that point

"Thank you miss" he said and I nodded before continuing to wash my scratches. Well that is until my head started to pound, as if someone was trapped inside and was trying to break out. I blinked a few times hoping that would help, but it made things worst. Grabbing my headed in my hands I groaned in pain. 'What the hell is going on' I thought to myself as a sunk to the cool floor of my bathroom. Once I was on the floor the pounding stopped and I loosened my grip on my hair, which was one the worst things I have ever done. Once I let go I heard screaming and I quickly threw my hands over my ears hoping that would silence the painful screams of the person. That's when I realized that it was hearing someone's thoughts in the tower and whoever it was they were going through immense pain.

"Jarvis who is all awake in the tower" I gritted

"Only you" Jarvis replied and I swallowed hard hearing another painful scream

"Are you sure?" I pleaded

"My apologizes Miss it turns out that Mr. Stark and Miss Gia are awake preforming..." Jarvis started and I cut him off

"Jarvis!" I yelled "Is there anyone else?" I asked

"Dr. Banner is awake also Miss and he is down in his labs" he said and I felt my heart stop. Bruce was down in the lab, what if something terrible happened to him.

"What is he doing?" I asked right as another painful yell sounded

"That is classified information" Jarvis said

"Classified?" I asked angrily 'Bruce could be in danger and it was classified' I thought, but I never got to voice that thought, because as soon as that thought passed through my head I started coughing violently.

It felt like I had been coughing for hours when I finally got time to breath. Slowly I pulled the hand that was covering my mouth away from my face, and looked down at it. Blood there was blood covering my hand.

"Shit" I said hoarsely before the screaming and pounding both started again, making me grab my head. To make matter worse I also started coughing again. 'Could this night get any worse?' I thought

"Oh my god" I heard the muffled voice of Natasha

"What's wrong with her?" the muffled voice of Clint spoke and I felt arms wrap around me. "Go get Banner, Nat"

"I can't you know that, tonight is his night to let off some steam!" Natasha exclaimed and everything started making sense. I wasn't hearing the thoughts of an in distressed Bruce Banner; I was hearing the thoughts of a very angry Hulk.

'I should have went home with Bruce' I thought before I fell into the darkness of my mind.

_*Flash back*_

You know what?" I asked my friends as we walked over to the long line that lead into one of the most exclusive clubs in Dallas "I'm kind of glad Cathy did this" I said and they both looked at me as if I was crazy. I mean if I was in their shoes I would be thinking the same thing. Especially after Cathy stole all of my luggage out of Jean's car while I still inside the restaurant.

"Why on earth would you say that?" Jean asked and I shrugged

"Well if she didn't we would be going to regular clubs, with regular people, but here" I said happily motioning to the building "We have a good chance of meeting really important and not so regular people" I finished and Jean laughed and shook her head.

"We also would have never found out that Lillie here actually has a figure" Joy giggled pulling my arms uncrossed to reveal a gorgeous deep blue sequence dress that ended at my mid-thigh with a match blue clutch and pair of stilettos. All courtesy of Joy who was letting me borrow the outfit for the night.

"That is very true" Jean agreed as a man from behind us wolf whistled at us.

"Next!" the harsh voice of the bouncer yelled. The line moved way faster than I thought it would, but I guess the bouncers know who belongs and who doesn't. "Name?" he asked harshly

"Lillie Potts" I said and handed him my ID, he quickly glanced at his clip board and my ID before handing it back.

"This reservation is for four should I notify my team that one member of your party is running late?" he asked slightly nicer than when he first talked to us and I shook my head.

"No it's just us three" I said nodding at my two friends that were standing around me.

"Understood Miss. Potts" the man said nodding opening the front door for us "Have a good night" He said and we all nodded.

Once we got in the main part of the club, I felt as though I was in a dream. Everything was so pristine, well lit and well put together. Well that is after you get past the fact that you are surrounded by men and women dry humping each other right in front of your eyes.

"I need a drink" I declared after a moment of looking around the club, and my friend both nodded with their wide eyes. After a few drinks my two light-weight friends were loosened up and so was I being that my friends were happy I could start having a good time to. Even if I was a heavy weight drinker.

"You should go dance with short, dark, and not so mysterious over there" Jen slurred to Joy, pointing over to a younger man that looked vaguely familiar. Who had been staring at Joy for the past hour that we had been here.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Joy asked looking away from our table to hide her blush.

"He has been staring at you for the past hour, Joy! It's obvious that he wants in your pants!" I said downing my vodka martini

"I don't what you guys are talking about" Joy said giggling and Jean laughed shaking her head.

"Well don't look now, but here he comes she said and Joy froze.

"Hey" the semi low voice of the man said and Joy smiled

"Hi" she said sweetly

"I know this might sound creepy but I have been watching you for a while, and I can't seem to shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere, and if I don't me really want to get to know you. So with that said do you wanna dance?" he asked and Joy's face turned bright red. This guy was good that's for sure, no one could ever make Joy blush.

"I'd love to" Joy said shyly and then they both disappeared onto the dance floor hand in hand.

"20 buck says he gets into her pants" both Jean and I said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a shot!" Jean laughed as soon as we finished our sentence, and I nodded putting my hands up in surrender.

"That's fair!" I said giggling as I got up to walk away. "Three shots of the hardest stuff you got" I told the bartender once I was at the bar. At first he seems surprised but then quickly nodded getting me my shots. After I paid I carefully picked up all three glasses and turned around slowly just so I wouldn't spill. Only to have my efforts ruined by someone who ran into me. "Damn" I cursed setting down the three now empty glass down on the table beside me.

"I am terribly sorry" said the silky smooth voice of the drink spiller as he handed me a napkin, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh it's alright" I said looking own at the dress slowly wiping it off "The dress isn't mine anyway" I said happily

"Is that so?" the man asked and I nodded 'why was this guy still here?' I thought slow lying down my wiping process. "Well that's too bad that dress looks amazing on you, even with the drink stains" he said and my eye brows furrowed as I turned my head to place the napkin on the table along with the empty glasses, before I looked up at the man.

"Well thank you" I said sweetly taking in how handsome this man was. His black hair perfectly groomed and slicked back in the most amazing way, and his deep brown eyes were enough to make me melt along with his award winning smile.

"So what's a beautiful woman like you doing in all alone in a fancy place like this, with three shots of what I assume is the hardest liquor in the house?" he asked and I giggled.

"Well I am not alone. I'm here with my friends" I said looking back to the table where I left Jean. Who was now playing tonsil hockey with some random guy, and then I pointed to the middle of a large group of men where Joy stood. "But as you can see they bath are now occupied" I said shaking my head turning back to look at the gorgeous man.

"As terrible as that is for you," he said smiling "It's out to be the best luck for me. How about I buy you a drink?" he asked and I nodded smiling. The girls won't even know I'm gone not with the things they are doing. "So what do you drink?" he asked and I bit my lip. I know what I like but I didn't want to seem like a heavy drinker, and besides that I didn't drink that often.

"A vodka martini" I said shyly and he just smiled nodding

"Be right back don't go anywhere" he said before walking away to the bar. This is when I took out my phone and messaged Jean and Joy

_**~Don't worry still here! Met a really hot guy, he is buying me a drink! Not that you care! Seeing how busy you are! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! –Lillie ~ **_and I pushed send looking up. My knight in shining armor was still at the bar, and then I felt my phone vibrate.

_**~Can't make any promises! And besides if I did everything the way you did thinks I would still be a virgin! Both me and Joy! Don't worry we love your face anyway! Just be safe! – Jean~ **_ I shook my head and closed my phone slipping it back in my purse just as he came back.

"One vodka martini for one beautiful lady" he said smirking and I felt my face getting hot

"Thank you" I said shyly and he nodded and we both took a sip of our drinks. His was obviously scotch.

"So I never caught your name. And being that I did spill your and my own drink on you. And then bought you a new one, I think I deserve one" he said and I smiled. This guy was good with the ladies, and had surely been around the block a few times.

"Lillie Potts" I told him not caring about the rude thought that just ran through my head.

"Ahh then you must be related to the wonderful personal assistant, Pepper Potts" he said smiling and I nodded. He knew Pepper or probably more so Tony.

"Cousins" I said happily "And you are? I asked and he looked almost relived that I didn't know him. Was he going to lie to me about his name?

"Bruce Wayne" he said and just by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes I knew he wasn't lying.

"Well Mr. Wayne it is very nice to meet you" I said sweetly, as all of the thing I had ever heard or read about Bruce flooded into my brain. "So what's an important man like you doing down in Dallas?" I asked taking a sip of what seemed to be my liquid courage and he smiled a fake smile. I had obviously struck a nerve, for some odd reason.

"Business opportunities" he said in a bored tone and I nodded "But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that" he said smirking and I giggled he was so right I had no want to hear about business in fact it bore me.

"Not really I was just being polite" I said and he chuckled

"What about you Lillie what's a beautiful girl like you doing in Texas?" he asked and I giggled. He didn't think that I was from here with my very much missing southern accent.

"Spring break" I told him and his eyes got wide

"How old are you?" he asked with a slight tone of worry laced in his simple question, making me giggle as I reached into my purse to grab my ID.

"21 don't worry Mr. Wayne you didn't buy for someone who was under age" I said handing him my ID, and he glanced down for a moment smiling.

"I wasn't worried about that" he said handing back my ID "I was more worried that my business was letting people in that were underage" he said nonchalantly and I nodded trying to keep my cool. I was talking to the amazing Bruce Wayne, who had more achievements then I could get in a life time.

"Well this is a very impressive establishment, Mr. Wayne. I'm sure your staff would never let someone underage in" I said kindly feeling slightly inferior to him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Call me Bruce" said and I smiled shyly "I think we are on a first name basis don't you?" he asked and I nodded what else could I really say or do.

"So what are you going to college for Miss. Potts?" he asked and I smiled

"Foreign language, I'm hoping I can be a translator of the government, or something fancy like that" I said and he looked at me funnily

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked and my smile fell

"Why wouldn't I?" I shot straight back

"Well for one thing you are never going to get a good paying job in the government or anywhere else for that matter doing that." He said and I the inside of my cheek. I had already lost my cool once tonight I wasn't going to do it again.

"Well I don't think I asked for your opinion" I said coldly "And besides, not everything is about money, Mr. Wayne" I said and he seemed taken aback. He obviously didn't think I would play that card but then he smiled.

"No need to get defensive, Miss Potts, I was merely stating a fact" he said and I couldn't help but glare. How could I not? This man many just offended me and everyone else that had foreign language for a major.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Wayne, but I think it's time for me to rejoin my friends" I said coldly and I saw his smile drop just as I turned around to walk away, but he grabbed my arm making me look at him.

"It looks like your friend is still preoccupied" he said smoothly and I yanked my arm way and looked back at where my friends were last time I saw them. Jean was still going at it with that guy, and Joy was nowhere to be found.

"Your point?" I asked icily as I turned back to look at him with my arms crossed over my chest and he smiled.

"My point is that I cannot let a beautiful single woman such as yourself be alone all night" he said taking my hand pulling me away from the table we had been speaking at. As he pulled me closer and closer to the back of the club terrible thoughts kept filling my head. 'Where are we going? What is he going to do to me?' I thought as he pulled me into a back room. I screwed my eyes shut in fear of what could be back here. And as soon as he let go of my hand every fiber in my body was telling me to open my eyes and run. Well that's until I heard the familiar popping sound if a bottle opening. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that we were in the liquor storage room for the club, and I immediately relaxed.

"Here try this" he said hand me a shot glass full of a dark red alcohol and I took it.

"What is it?" I asked glancing down it for a moment before looking up at him, and he shrugged.

"I have no idea" he said "Some hard liquor from Korea" he said coolly and I giggled

"If only I was studying Korean" I said sarcastically before taking the shot, and as soon as it went down my throat I knew it was some pretty heavy stuff by the way it burnt as it traveled down my throat. "Wow!" I said hoarsely "That's some pretty hard stuff" I said and he chuckled, before taking his own shot.

"That's an understatement" he said before he started coughing, and I couldn't help but laugh. This man could handle some hard liquor; I knew that from the whiskey, but not the foreign stuff.

"A little strong for you?" I asked taking the bottle off the crate it had been sitting on pouring me another shot, and he raised his eyebrows at me as I threw it back pouring more into my cup.

"Of course not" he said gruffly taking the bottle from me, pouring himself another also. 'More than likely trying to prove his manliness' I thought

"You don't have to drink it if you don't like it" I said sweetly trying to help his pride and he rolled his eyes before downing his second shot.

"I'm going to get just as wasted as you are Miss. Potts" he said and I giggled

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked taking my third shot "If I'm the only one drunk then you can take my innocents" I said leaning over to him and he smirked and started to lean in also but then I quickly took the bottle. "Sorry but I'm just starting to get tipsy Bruce" I said poring another shot "but after a few more of these I should be good to good" I said smiling and Bruce shook his head, as I downed another drink.

_*Back to reality*_

"I swear I don't know what happened to her Tony!" I heard Natasha yell

"Then how did you know that this was happing!" Tony yelled back

"Well at least we were there for her unlike like you!" Clint shouted

"You stay out of this Legolas!" Tony growled and I groaned "Shh I think she is waking up" he said in a tony that could only be recognized as happiness laced with worry.

"What happened?" I asked as my eyes slowly fluttered open to see Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint all standing around me.

"You got sick" Clint said simply as Bruce started to open his mouth but then just nodded.

"Hey buttercup how you feeling?" Tony cooed and I glared the events of last night flooding back to me.

"Why do you care?" I asked harshly and Tony stood up straight looking confused and I shook my head "You thought that when I woke up I would just forget what happen?" I asked and he just stood there and I rolled my eyes "I take that as a yes" I said pulling my legs out from underneath the blankets.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked worriedly and I shuddered at his voice. I couldn't help but feel scared of him, or not so much him but what was inside him.

"I have things to do and I have a dinner plans with an old friend to get ready for" I said and I saw Tony's eyes narrow

"But I haven't finished running all the tests and I still don't know if your healthy or not" Bruce said and I smiled at him

"I promise Bruce I feel fine, and I will tell you if I feel any different" I told him and he sighed and then nodded. "Thank you Bruce you are the best doctor in the world!" I exclaimed pulling the iv out of my arm and started to walk to the door of the elevator. Carefully avoiding the livid Tony Stark who was just standing in the middle of the room glaring into midair. Once I was finally at elevator doors and it opened I heard Natasha yelling.

"Lillie wait!" she called quickly catching up to me and I smiled at her

"Going up" I asked happily and she nodded hopping into the elevator. I knew something was up with her, not only was the feeling in the air different but I knew she usually had her sparing session with Clint at this time. When she hit the emergency stop button in the elevator my thoughts proven true.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Natasha asked and I turned to look at her

"Do I think what is a good idea?" I asked sighing and her eyes narrowed

"Getting out of bed, going back to work!" she exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow at her "Lillie" she sighed "Less than five hours ago you were coughing up blood for no reason" she said and I shrugged

"That may be true but I feel fine now" I told her and she rolled her eyes

"Exactly you feel fine now what if you don't later, like when you are in a meeting with Tony or on your date!" she exclaimed

"Well we don't have to worry about me getting sick in a meeting, and if it happened during my date, he would take me back to the hospital or back here" I said and Natasha shook her head

"That's not the point" she said tiredly "My point is it could be more serious than what you thought and you just don't know about it" she clarified and I smiled. Natasha Romanov was one of the world's greatest assassins and she cared about me.

"Thank you Nat" I said hugging her and she stiffened slightly before relaxing and hugging me back

"For what?" she asked as I pulled away and I smirked

"For making me feel protected and wanted" I said and she smiled back "Plus if I did get sick and unfortunately died you would find away to bring my back and kill me again" I told her as I hit the elevator button again bringing it back to life.

"Damn straight I would" she growled "And I would bring you back to life for the rest of the team to" she said and I furrowed my brows, which made her smirk "You are wanted by all of here even Clint" she told me as the elevator dinged at the top level of Tony's apartment.

"Thanks Nat" I said stepping out and she nodded "and I promise if I feel gross I will go straight to Bruce" I said and she smiled

"You better!" she told me as the elevator doors closed. Shaking my head I started walking to my room to take a shower and get ready for the long day ahead of me, and maybe call Pepper afterwards.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

**Authors note: **

**Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much I as I did writing it. Anyways I know it has been taking me forever to update but don't worry I will try and get in a system again with my other story I started up again. So all I ask is for you to be patient with me, I am trying my best. School has been kicking my butt this year, so I haven't been having a lot of free time. Well thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review! It makes my day when you do! I love all of you and happy reading. **

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**

After my shower I felt so refreshed. The grim and gunk of yesterday down the drain, I felt as if my day could go perfectly. Once I was all dressed in my little black dress with a red coat to go over it, and makeup and hair was done, I felt beautiful. So what better time to call my lovely cousin whom I have not talked to since she left which was more than a week ago, but it felt like more. It may sound ridiculous considering that I hadn't seen Pepper in over 5 years, and I was suddenly missing her and wanting her to come home. But I think just being in New York with her crazy little family made me realize that I do really need her. So I picked up the phone and pressed the number two. Speeds dial work miracles.

"Lillie what's wrong! Is everything alright!" a frantic and very stressed out Pepper answered the hone and I couldn't help but giggle

"Well hello to you to" I said happily and heard a sigh of relief coming for the other end

"Thank god you're alright, I thought something terrible had happen" she said with a chuckle and I giggled right back

"Why do you expect that something is wrong perhaps I just missed you?" I said in the most serious voice I could muster up

"Well you haven't called since I left for my trip so I expected the worst!" she exclaimed and I shook my head even though she couldn't see it

"You always expect the worst Pep" I sighed "But speaking of your trip how is it going? I didn't wake you up did I?" I asked realizing that she was on the other side of the world right now

"No you didn't wake me up I was in the middle of putting something together for the morning" she said obviously very frustrated

"You ok Pepper you sound upset?" I asked and she sighed deeply

"Of course I'm ok, but this trip is taking a toll on me" she said and I felt terrible for my cousin

"I'm sorry Pep" I said sincerely "I wish you could come back" I told her

"Well I might be able to sooner than you think" she said happily and I knew the whole conversation had taken a turn

"What when!" I asked excitedly

"In a couple of weeks" she said in an excited tone that matched my own, and I squealed my cousin was coming home her family would be complete again. "But it will only be for a little while. A week or two at the most" she clarified and my heart sank a little.

"Oh" I said sadly and I heard Pepper chuckle

"I never would have thought I would live to see the day where my baby cousin actually missed me" she said happily obviously gloating that I was showing some sort of feelings. Which I didn't do very often not with my family anyways.

"Very much so" I sighed slightly upset that Pepper was pointing out my emotional side

"Why?" She asked "You have barely seen me in the last four years of your life, what changed" and I was taken aback by her question.

"Being here with you small messed up yet perfect family makes me miss you" I told her truthfully. Pepper had built this family of misfits up, and I felt for some odd reason that I was tearing it down.

"Lillie they are your family now to" Pepper said I furrowed my brows

"What?" I asked slightly confused. There was no way that I was a part of this amazing family not only after being here for a week and causing so much trouble, for everyone.

"Lillie Potts the Avengers all love you, and if you can't see that my dear you are obviously going blind" she scolded me and I rolled my eyes. Pepper knew nothing about what was going on.

"How do you figure?" I asked in a slightly harsh manner and Pepper sighed.

"Just because I'm not there Lillie everyone still keeps in touch with me through various ways, whether its e-mail, text message, or a phone call" she told me and my heart skipped a beat had everyone called in and talked to Pepper about me? "And I know for a fact that they all love you" she continued "Even Clint" she said and I couldn't help but giggle at that one.

"What have they said?" I asked and Pepper giggled

"Self-conscious much?" she asked and I growled a little bit making Pepper laugh "Lillie!" she exclaimed "I promise you have nothing to worry about everyone says you are an amazing PA and that you don't let Tony or anyone else get away with anything not that they've tried" she told me and again I was confused

"Why would you say that they haven't tried to pull anything over my head?" I asked curiously

"I have heard rumors that you are very intimidating" She told me humor lacing through all of her words and I rolled my eyes. Even if she couldn't see me it made me feel better.

"Oh yes I am very intimidating" I said sarcastically making Pepper chuckle

"Well you must have something worthwhile" she told me happily "Because Tony really likes what you are doing as his PA, and wants to offer you a full time position" Pepper said and my heart froze.

"What? Why?" I stuttered

"I don't know but whatever it is he loves it!" she said happily and I closed my eye shaking my head. Tony must have told her that I was "awesome" after we had sex.

"Well I hardly think that's the case now" I told her

"Why do you say that?" Pepper asked in a slightly worried tone

"We got into an argument" I told her and she sighed

"About what?" she asked quietly and I screwed my eyes shut again. How was I going to get out of this one?

"It's nothing... It was stupid" I told her and there was a pregnant pause

"Lillie I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully ok" Pepper said and my eyes popped open quickly 'oh god she knows' I thought to myself frantically

"Ok" I said shakily

"I promise I won't get mad whatever the answer is" she said in the way she used to talk to me when I was little and I was caught in the act of going in her room without permission.

"Ok" I said again softly

"Did you sleep with Tony?" she asked me and I swallowed hard biting my bottom lip for a moment.

"Yes" I whispered and Pepper sighed

"I'm going to kill that man" I heard Pepper mumble obviously not wanting me to hear it. "Is that what your argument was about?" she asked and I froze. What should I say? "Was her trying to pressure you into having sex with him again?" she asked and I straightened my posture at this. Pepper thought that the sex was Tony's idea.

"No!" I exclaimed "Pepper, it was my fault we had sex I had been drinking with Natasha and I let it go too far" I said quickly and I heard Pepper giggle

"Either Tony has harder alcohol than I thought or you have lost your tolerance for it" Pepper said sarcastically and I sighed

"I was just tipsy" I told her sadly "We just had so much tension between us that I thought if we did it that one time it would take some of it away. Making life easier for the both of us" I rambled and in the midst of my ramble I heard my cousin giggling.

"Lillie do you think that I am mad at you?" Pepper asked lightly

"Yes" I told her and she burst out laughing

"Lillie I could never be mad at you for something as mediocre as this!" Pepper told me and quirked an eyebrow "Now if you would have had sex with Loki, I might be a little pissed off about that, but considering he is in Asgard prison there is no way that it could happen." She said and my heart again skipped a beat. Pepper had no idea that Loki was back and was planning an attack on earth that could not be predicted.

"So you're not upset?" I asked shaking my thoughts of guilt for not telling my cousin/best friend about Loki's return and my new found "gifts"

"Of course not!" Pepper exclaimed "I knew form the moment you and Tony walked in on the day you got into New York that something was up between you to, and even if the case would have been that I didn't know he would have gotten you into bed sooner or later. That's just the way Tony is." She said calmly and I took a deep breath, thanking whatever god was watching over me for letting me have such an easy going cousin.

"You knew something was going on between me and Tony from the moment I got in?" I asked now just getting what she had actually said and Pepper giggled

"Well not exactly right when you got in but I knew something was going on at the dinner table" she said and I bit my lip. "Anyway back to the problem at hand if the argument wasn't about the sex than what was it about?" she asked politely and I bit the corner of my lower lip for a moment.

"It was about some meeting he didn't want me going to" I told her, and I felt pretty good I wasn't actually lying to her, I just wasn't telling her the whole truth

"Oh?" she asked now intrigued "What meeting was this? And if he didn't want you to go would he have gone himself?" she asked sounding half curious and half angry at the fact that Tony didn't want me to do my job.

"It was…" I paused thinking back to all of the emails from Tony's computer from SHEILD "with Agent Coulson" I said quickly making it sound like I wasn't thinking about it.

"Why did you have a meeting with Phil?" Pepper asked

"I told him that I was in charge of the Avengers appointments, training exercises, and whatever else needed to be done until he was notified otherwise" I lied smoothly

"Why on earth would you do that Lillie?" Pepper asked harshly "That is not in your job description" she said I rolled my eyes.

"It's not in yours either yet you do it correct?" I asked and I waited for a reply, and when none came I continued. "If I am in this family as you say I am then I will be involved in all aspects of it." I told her

"Lillie please don't get messed up in all of this" Pepper pleaded "I don't want you to get hurt" she told me and I bit my cheek.

"Well what would you say if I told you that I don't want you to get hurt?" I asked coldly

"That's different!" Pepper exclaimed "And besides I'm older I don't have to listen to you" she said and I shook my head

"Hate to break it to you Pep but I started making my own decisions when I turned 18, even if you wanted to tell me to not do this you can't. You can voice your opinion but that's not going to change anything" I told her and she sighed

"I know" she said softly "I just wished you would stay out of it" she told me and I sighed

"It's too late now" I told her "But that's not all that happened last night" I said quickly changing the subject knowing that she would tell me to change her to being in charge of the team.

"Really?" she asked "what else happened?" and I took a deep breath

"Remember when I told you about that one guy who I lost my innocence to" I said shyly.

"How could I forget Mr. Wayne" Pepper said bitterly. She was never his biggest fan, whether it was because of all of her years working for Tony or the fact that he took my innocence, I never would know.

"Well I saw him last night after my meeting with Coulson" I said

"What!" she yelled making me pull my phone away from my ear "What is he doing in New York? I thought he lived in Gotham!" she said angrily and I sighed

"He is here on business" I told her "After my meeting I didn't want to go back to the Tower knowing that Tony was there so I decided to go for a walk, soon enough I found myself near Central Park, chilled to the bone so I went into I coffee shop where I ran into him literally" I explained and I heard Pepper mumble something inaudibly.

"Let me guess he spilt his drink on you again didn't he?" Pepper asked and I smirked

"Yes he did" I told her and she blew air out of here mouth "And after that I cleaned myself up and he bought me coffee and I talked to him for a while catching up on a lot, until Natasha called frantic" I said

"Why was she so worried?" Pepper asked "Isn't she training you?"

"Yes Pepper she is but she still worries and I wasn't watching the time, it was almost midnight, when I finally picked up my phone" I told her and Pepper sighed

"No wonder she was worried! I sure hope that she threatened you" Pepper said sounding very frustrated with me.

"Yes she threatened me. If I wasn't back by midnight she would send a search party out" I told her and she giggled "So Bruce drove me to the tower" I finished making her giggling stop "And tonight I'm going out with him"

"Lillie Potts!" Pepper yelled making me again pull the phone away from my ear "Why did you say yes to that? He is no good for you!" she exclaimed making me roll my eyes

"And Tony is?" I asked bitterly

"There is a lot about Bruce Wayne that you don't know Lillie" Pepper told me angrily "He isn't safe for you" she said and I couldn't help but wonder what Pepper knew about Bruce.

"I can handle myself Pepper" I spat "And at least he treats me with respect unlike Tony!" I said almost yelling and there was a short pause.

"What did Tony do?" Pepper asked softly and I sniffled I was on the verge of tears. Remembering all of the things that happened last night after I got back to the Tower was painful.

"After I talked to Natasha and the gang for a little bit down in the lobby I head up stairs." I said shakily "Once I entered into the bottom level of Tony's loft there were women's shoes in the entry way, too small to be mine, yours or Nat's"

"Oh no" Pepper gasped

"At first I didn't think anything of it so I continued walking, and as I did so I saw random pieces of women's clothing tossed in random spots, and that's when it clicked Tony had a woman over." I continued

"Lillie I'm..."

"I'm not finished yet" I whispered cutting her off "So being the good PA I picked up all of her clothes and told Jarvis to have them dry cleaned by morning. After I was finished with that I made my way into the kitchen making myself some tea and warming up some cookies that I made for dinner the night before" I told her

"Why did you bake?" Pepper asked cutting me off "You only bake when you are upset or feeling guilty" she said and I sighed. Even if Pepper hadn't seen me in a few years she would always know me better than anyone else.

"I was feeling home sick" I lied before continuing on with my story. "After those things were ready I headed into the pantry to get crackers, and that's when Gia. Tony's bimbo for last night made her way into the kitchen. Hearing her whiny voice made me freeze. You know I wasn't expecting to see her till this morning. Anyway they exchanged a few words before she saw my cookies on the counter and she asked who made them, and you know what he said his maid made them" I said feeling my anger boiling over the edge.

"He didn't!" Pepper exclaimed and even through the phone I could tell how pissed she was.

"Oh he did" I verified and again she mumbled something that I'm sure I would have wanted to know. "After hearing him say this I dropped the box of crackers on the floor, which scared Gia and Tony. Tony told Gia to go upstairs which she did, and long story short we got in another heated argument and I left him down stairs making him wish he could take back words" I finished skipping over the whole coughing up blood thing that would come up at a later date.

"I'm so sorry Lillie I wish I could be there to kick his ass" Pepper said angrily and I sighed

"Yeah me too but I think I handled my own" I assured my cousin making her laugh

"I'm sure you did!" she said and we both sighed

"I better let you go Pep huh?" I asked glancing at the time

"Yea probably" Pepper said yawning making me giggle

"Well alright then I will talk to you soon!" I told her trying not to sound sad

"Yes very soon don't be a stranger Lillie! No matter what time it is always call for anything" she assured me

"Alright I will" I told her

"Ok, good well if I don't talk to you before that big ball tomorrow have fun and keep those avengers in line ok?" she asked sarcastically and I laughed

"I will do my best!" I promised making her laugh to

"Alright bye Lillie stay safe, I love you!" she told me and I smiled feeling the tears well up

"I will, and you be safe to, Love you more" I told her before we both hung up.

Setting my phone down I couldn't help but smile. My day was going to be so much better because of that one conversation with Pepper.

"Who was that?" Tony's voice rang making me jump and turn around to find him leaning up against my bathroom door frame. Groaning audibly when I saw him I turned back to my vanity fixing whatever I could with my makeup.

"Not that it's any of your business who I was talking to, it was Pepper" I told him as I was applying more mascara.

"Oh and how is our dear Pepper?" he asked almost sincerely but I could hear sarcasm in his words.

"I know what you want to know Mr. Stark so stop pretending like you care about the people who I care about" I said icily turning around to face him with my arms crossed.

"Oh really then what do I want to know so badly Miss Potts?" he asked cockily walking towards me.

"You want to know if I told her that we had sex" I told him and he smirked thinking that I didn't. Thinking I didn't have the guts to do it. "Which I did, I told her everything" I told him making his smirk fall.

"Why would you do that?" He asked frantically "Was she mad?" he asked running a hand through his hair "I bet she was mad" he mumbled answering his own question.

"She wasn't mad" I stated and he visibly relaxed "Until I told her about Gia" I said coolly and he froze.

"Why did you tell her about Gia?" he asked and I shrugged

"She could tell that I was upset so she asked what was wrong, I hadn't lied to her yet and I wasn't going to start just to save your ass" I said coldly and Tony's eyes narrowed

"Well jokes on you buttercup, she can't really do anything when she is half way across the world" he said cockily and I had to stifle a laugh.

"No I'm sorry Mr. Stark the egg is on your face because you see she is coming home in a few weeks and I don't think that's long enough to get over the fact that you broke her baby cousins heart" I told him coldly and his eyes widened.

"Pepper's coming back?" he asked stuttering slightly at the beginning, and I nodded.

"Yes she is" I said and he just blinked I think I finally made Tony Stark speechless. Smiling slightly at my small triumph, I started walking out of the bathroom. "Now if you will excuse me" I started before Tony grabbed my arm, sending chills of want up my body. "I have work to do" I muttered before realizing what was happing and I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me" I spat, and Tony just smiled

"That's not what you said a few nights ago" his said cockily and my eyes narrowed

"Yes well that's before I thought I could trust you with something as fragile and important as my heart" I told him pushing past him going out to my room. I was feeling so many mixed emotions, which I had only felt with one other person, which was Bruce Wayne.

"Lillie?" Tony said cautiously form behind me and I spun around

"What?" I asked harshly and he sighed looking down

"I never meant to hurt you, I care about you more than you think" he told me and I could feel the truth in his words as they flowed through my ears, but still I couldn't bring myself to forgive him.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it" I said bitterly before storming out of my room. I had work to do, and I could care less if Tony was in my room.

After working none stop on Tony's fan mail, meetings, and Avenger's charity events, I decided to look at my phone. 5:30. sighing heavily, at my long day of work I picked up my phone.

*One new text message* the screen read and I furrowed my brow I wonder who could be texting me, I thought as I unlocked my phone.

_***Hope you got out of work because I'm coming to get you at 6:00, and no matter what Mr. Superhero says your coming out with me. –B.W.* **_

I smiled and giggled slightly at the text did Bruce actually think I was going to let Tony Stark stop me

_***No worries my dear. I could honestly careless what "Mr. Superhero" has to say about the matter. I will see you at six***_

After my message was sent I ran up to my room. Kicking off my black flats and pulling of my red jacket, and ran into my closet. I was going on a date after all. Soon enough I found my white knit shawl and my black pumps. Smiling at my shoe choice I pulled them on. With the slight change n wardrobe, I quickly walked over to my vanity, and freshened up my makeup. It's a miracle how washed out and faded it looked with just a few stressful hours of work. Glancing at myself in the full body mirror next to my vanity I nodded happily. I had just gone from boring personal assistant to a classy sexy woman in the matter of minutes.

After grabbing my black clutch I made my way back down to the main level of Tony's loft. Not only did I forget my phone on my desk, but if I had time I could run down and give the packet the Fury had mailed here for Tony and Bruce. 5:40. I sighed either I was just getting better at getting dolled up in shot amounts of time, or I didn't look as good as I thought.

"Jarvis?" I called walking to the elevator with the packets in hand

"Yes Miss?" Jarvis answered

"Where are Tony and Bruce?" I asked as the elevator opened and I gotten in

"In Doctor Banner's lab would you like me to take you there?" he asked and I smiled

"That would be amazing" I said sweetly, and the elevator started moving, and soon enough I dinging open to the floor that had the two guys who I need to see at the moment.

"I think you should just tell her the truth" I heard Bruce say just as I entered through the doors of Bruce's lab. I so badly wanted to know what they were talking about but instead I stayed out of it.

"Good evening gentlemen" I said sweetly and the both turned to me. Once the laid eyes on me Bruce smirked and Tony's jaw dropped.

"Well don't you look sexy tonight" Tony said after regain his composer and I smiled

"Well thank you Mr. Stark" I said politely

"I have to agree" Bruce said and I turned to look at him quizzically. I had never heard Bruce say something or agree with something like that. As soon as I made eye contact with him he winked, that man was up to something and it was very strange behavior for a man like him, but I went with it.

"Well thank you Bruce" I said sweetly winking back to let him know I get his message

"Of course" he said "I'm sure you date tonight won't be able to keep his hands off of you" he finished and I heard Tony growl form behind me.

"Are you alright Mr. Stark?" I asked politely and he nodded stiffly and I shrugged.

"If you say so." I told him "Any way I came down here to give you these" I said handing Bruce the packet and setting Tony's beside the computer he was working on since he didn't like to be handed things.

"What is this?" Bruce asked and I shrugged

"I have no idea, one of Fury's lackeys dropped it off at the front desk down stairs earlier today, I just got them an hour ago" I told Bruce and he nodded "There was a note that said have Stark and Banner go over and have them get back to me as soon as they are done" I said recalling the information on the note.

"Is this the work Fury is having you doing ever since you joined his fife?" Tony asked and I glared at him

"For information Mr. Stark I turned down Fury's offer to join the Avengers" I spat and Tony's eyes grew wider "Not that you would know or anything you were a little busy last night" I said coldly and Tony opened his mouth but I put a hand up. "As much as I would love to stay and chat I have a date to attend" I said turning on my heals to walk to the elevator. The doors thankfully opened just as I got to them. Jarvis must have been listening in, and for that I was thankful "Don't wait up!" I called as the doors to the elevator shut.

Sighing I took out my phone and shot a message to Nat

_***Heading off to my date! Don't wait up!***_

_**-Still calling at midnight to see what you and you mysterious date are up to- **_she replied almost immediately. She was always so serious all the time and her answer made my giggle.

_***I look forward to that call* **_I replied and put my phone in my purse, just as the elevator opened on the main floor.

After I checked in with the night guard to tell him that I would be back late, I made my way out side. To my surprise Bruce was just stepping out of the back seat of a very expensive looking car.

"I must have impeccable timing" he said triumphantly walking over to me, I giggled.

"I think it is I who has all of the skills in this relationship" I told him as offered his arm to me

"Oh really?" he chuckled and I nodded

"I am sorry to say this but yes I really think I do" I said playfully and he rolled his eyes. "So what are the plans for the night?" I asked and Bruce just wriggled his eyebrows at me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he said as he opened the back seat door, but I stood there with my arms crossed. I had always known that Bruce liked to surprise people when it came to the romantic stuff "Well you're never gone find out if we miss the reservations" he said and I sighed. That man always knew how to get me to do things.

"Fine!" I huffed getting in the car. Once I had shuffled my way over to the other side of the back seat Bruce climbed in and chuckled. "Is there something amusing you Mr. Wayne?" I asked

"Yes, you" he said and I glared at him and opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted.

"Master Wayne shall we get going?" said the vaguely familiar voice from the driver's seat and Bruce nodded

"Yes Alfred, we are ready to go" Bruce said

"Alfred?" I asked finally after a few moments of trying to remember who he was.

"Miss. Lillie, my dear how have you been?" he asked and I smiled. When I stayed with Bruce that week during spring break after my friends had all left me, Alfred was my friend during the day while Bruce was at meetings.

"I have been doing quite well" I said, I felt bad for lying especially to Bruce and Alfred but I didn't have any other choice. "And you Alfred how have you been? I asked taking the spot light off of me.

"Quite well Miss" he answered and I smiled, I didn't think that he would say anything different, but that's just the kind of person Alfred was.

"Well I am very happy to hear that" I said and I glanced over to Bruce who was just smiling in contentment. I could feel his happiness radiating off of him, and I smiled. Even I am happy here, I thought to myself. I'm more a part of this family then I will ever be with the Avenger's, I thought but I shook that thought out of my head. I loved being in charge of the Avengers, they were all so open and honest. Unlike Bruce and Alfred who would just tell me what I wanted to hear.

"Lille?" Bruce called bring me put of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry" I apologized and Bruce chuckled

"It's fine" he said with a grin "I would have let you keep thinking because you're thinking face is the most amazing thing I have ever seen" he said and I felt a my cheeks get hot "But we are here so come along" he with a smirk taking my hand. Taking a deep breath, I got ready to face mob of paparazzi that seemed to follow Bruce everywhere. Even when we went out in Texas there were people snapping pictures of me. Luckily they tabloids never put a name to my face so after Bruce left the paparazzi left me alone.

'I wonder if Tony has the same problem.' I asked myself as I got pulled into a mob of people with flashing cameras. Thankfully Bruce pulled me along not letting me get swallowed up by these ferocious people.

"God I swear they follow you everywhere" I said when we finally got into the restaurant.

"The paparazzi comes with name" Bruce said chuckling and I nodded "But I thought you would be used to it by now considering who you work for" he said as we waited for a person to come up to the front counter and take us to our table.

"How do you figure?" I asked as a hostess walked up to the podium.

"Bonjour and welcome, how may I help you?" the woman said with a think French accent as she looked at Bruce up a down.

"We had a reservation under Wayne" Bruce said not noticing the woman who was looking at him like he was the last glass of water in the world.

"Oui! Here it is" She said happily grabbing two menus "If you would please follow me" she said and he nodded taking my hand to follow her. Once we were seated and the woman had left I shook my head.

"Are all men as oblivious as you?" I asked and Bruce looked up from the menu looking at me quizzically.

"What?" He asked and I giggled

"That woman back there was almost drooling over you" I told him and he shrugged looking back down at the menu.

"I guess I didn't notice because everyone does it" he said and I rolled my eyes glancing at my own menu

"Sure it is" I said sarcastically and Bruce pulled the menu out of my hands "Hey! I was looking at that" I said and Bruce shook his head

"Not any more you not" he said smirking, and I glared playfully at him.

"Mr. Wayne you're not going to get anywhere…" I started but closed my mouth seeing there was a waiter coming.

"Good evening mademoiselle and monsieur" the French waiter said and I looked over at him and smiled.

"Hello" I said sweetly to the handsome yet eerily familiar looking dark haired beauty.

"I am you waiter tonight what can I start you off with?" he asked looking at me smiling barely even recognizing Bruce.

"I think I will have…" I started

"We will take the oldest wine you have" Bruce said cutting me off. The waiter jumped at the sound of the Bruce's voice but none the less turned to look at him.

"Oui monsieur" he said quickly bowing his head lightly before turning away from us.

"What was that all about?" I asked once I could no longer see the man, and Bruce shrugged taking a sip of his water.

"What was what all about?" he asked and I folded my arms over my chest and stared at him with a raised eye brow.

"Really Bruce?" I asked and he and he just looked at me.

"I don't like being ignored" he said coolly and a rolled my eyes. I knew the reason Bruce snapped was because the waiter was showing interest in me.

"Uh huh sure that it" I said coyly and he smirked

"Here you are monsieur" the waiter said making me jump slightly I hadn't even noticed that had returned.

"Thank you" I said sweetly to the man and he smiled at me making Bruce clear his throat.

"We are ready to order now" Bruce said harshly and the man nodded taking out a note pad.

"Of course what would you like sir?" he asked politely

"I will have Boeuf Bourguinon" Bruce said and the man nodded

"Excellent choice, and for you mademoiselle?" he asked and I smiled

"The ratatouille please" I said and he nodded.

"Another excellent choice" he said smiling at me "I will bring these out soon" he said before leaving our table.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Bruce asked as soon as the waiter left and I looked at him shocked.

"Who me?" I asked sarcastically putting a hand over my heart, "I would never!" I said in a fake hurt voice and Bruce rolled his eyes taking a sip of the red win that now was in our glass. "And even if I was trying I thought you didn't get jealous" I said which made Bruce glare at me, making me giggle.

The next 30 minutes went by smoothly with laughing, talking, and catching up on the things that we had been doing for the past few years since we saw each other. While Bruce however was telling me about what he had been up to I couldn't shake the feeling that he had been leaving something out. But then again I shouldn't be talking; I didn't let him know that I was now some sort of freak with special powers, so I kept the hurt feeling to myself. When the meal got to our table, we ate in silence. Glancing at each other every once in a while, smiling slightly then looking away, like high school crushes. Once the meal was over the waiter came back to our table.

"How were your meals tonight?" the waiter asked and I smiled

"Fabulous thank you" I said and the man nodded.

"Wonderful, are you two looking forward to desserts?" he asked and I glanced over at Bruce who nodded at me and I shrugged.

"Sure why not, we will get the crème brulee" I said and the man nodded

"I will go and get that" he said and left.

"Be right back" I said after I had ordered our dessert

"Where are you off to?" Bruce asked and I smiled

"Well if you must know I have to use the restroom" I told him and he chuckled

"Alright, just making sure you weren't ditching me" he said and I shook my head getting up from my spot.

I was washing my hands when the hostess came into the bathroom, looking as if she was going on a mission. I smiled at her politely as I was drying my hands, but all she did was stand there looking at me with cold iced over eyes. That's when it clicked 'Loki' I thought just as the woman made her first attack.

"Shit!" I cursed as her ringed hand collided with my lip. Breaking the skin, I felt blood trickling down my chin. That's when I snapped. Using all of Natasha's training to my advantage I pinned the woman up against the wall. "Where is Loki?" I spat angrily at her as she tried get out of my grasp.

"I'll never tell you!" she said angrily and I just glared at her, but then I remembered my powers why wasn't I using them to my advantage.

"Look at me" I commanded and she squirmed under my arms, "Look at me!" I said angrily, I was quickly losing my cool and I have no idea what could happen if that did. While I was thinking she managed to get out from under my grasp. Luckily for my I was actually prepared that time, and I round housed kicked her in the head. Making her slump to the floor. Taking a paper towel I wiped my chin taking the blood off of it, and then I quickly made my way out to Bruce. Once he saw me with a paper towel covering my lip he stood up.

"Lillie! What happened? He asked frantically

"We have to get out of here now" I told him and he looked at me funny

"Lillie what is going on?" he asked again and again I was losing my cool.

"Bruce!" I snapped "please just listen to me!" I exclaimed and he nodded throwing 200 dollars on the table, as we quickly exited the restaurant. Thankfully the paparazzi were gone.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Bruce asked and I looked at him could I really tell him the truth.

"Bruce I…."

"Miss Potts" I heard an eerily familiar voice call cutting me off so I turned around. And there right in front of me was the waiter that I thought looked familiar, a man who I have been fearing. Loki was standing a few feet in front of me.

"Bruce go get in the car" I said harshly and he shook his head.

"There is no way in hell I am getting into the car without you" he said and I turned to him.

"Bruce look at me" I said sadly, I didn't want to have to do this but it was my only option. "I want you to get in your car and have Alfred drive you back to the place you are staying at" I said and he nodded "I want you to forget that you saw me with a bloody lip, and if Alfred asks where I am tell him that one of Mr. Starks employees had to come and get me for an emergency." Again he nodded and walked to the car. I stood there waiting until they drove off. Once they did I made my way over to Loki.

"Well look at that the coward actually came out to fight like a man" I said harshly and Loki snickered.

"I am not here to fight you my dear I am here to recruit you" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"By recruit do you mean manipulate?" I asked and Loki grinned evilly

"Only if I have to my dear, but I prefer the willing" he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I am sure as hell not willing" I said coldly and again he snickered.

"That's too bad, I we would have made a great team" he said as his septer appeared. 'Not good' I thought as his scepter touched my chest, but nothing happened. "What on earth?" Loki said and I took that moment to attack, but he used magic to move himself. "Tisk, tisk Miss Potts did you honestly think you could attack me?" he asked and I glared.

"Go to hell" I spat. Which was a bad choice on my part, for that made Loki snap, making him back hand me across that face. Tumbling to the ground I heard Loki chuckle.

"Until we meet again Miss Potts" he said before disappearing.

After Loki was gone I broke down crying. My face and body hurt so much. 'Why me' I asked myself. For a while I just sat on the ground crying not moving from the place that Loki had hit me. After composing myself I took out my phone and called Natasha.

"Hello?" she answered

"Nat?" I asked in a trembling voice

"Lille? What's wrong?" she asked frantically

"I just had a run in with Loki" I told her and I heard her gasp.

"We will be there in a few, don't move" she said harshly before hanging up. Sighing I also ended the call and put my phone back in my purse. This was supposed to be a good night but of course it turned into a disaster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters that are in the Marvel movies or comic books. I only own Lille Potts **

**Authors note: **

**Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it as much I as I did writing it. Next chapter will be the GALA! I hope you are all excited about it! And to clear up any confusion Lillie and Bruce are not and never were dating. Remember how I told you all that Lillie had never been in a relationship, well she still has been in one yet! Anyways I know it has been taking me forever to update but don't worry I am trying to update as much as possible.(FIY! Getting reviews for this story makes me write faster!) Well thanks for reading don't forget to leave a review! It makes my day when you do! I love all of you and happy reading. **

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**

I was sitting on the curb waiting for Natasha to come and get me, and even though it had only been a few minutes since my call to her I was getting anxious. My face however was no longer in a throbbing pain just a dull tingling sensation that I could definitely handle. I could barely tell that I had cut my lip open and the only reminder that it did happen was the blood that was constantly dripping down my chin. Being that the paper towel I had brought out was fully saturated with blood I pulled of my shawl that was loosely hanging on my shoulders and wiped it off.

"Urgh" I groaned after only a few seconds with my chin being blood free I had to wipe it again. I knew by the time Natasha actually got here I would be beyond frustrated with my body. But then again maybe it will stop bleeding by then. While keeping my shawl on my bloody lip I placed my head in one of my hands I rested my eyes. I don't know if it was blood loss or the fact that I got kicked in the face but I had a massive head ache, and all I could do is hope that Natasha or any of the Avengers to come and get me.

That's when I heard something that sounded like a small rocket coming towards me. I lifted up my head quickly to see where the noise was coming from. Sadly when I did this my eyesight went blurry, and I had to rely on sound for the moment. After I regained my sight I was shocked to see what was right in front of me. Iron man. Well I guess you could say Tony since the mask on the suit was up so you could see that man himself.

"Tony?" I asked stupidly. Of course it was Tony but my brain was obviously on stupid mode at the time.

"Hey Buttercup" he said with a smile "I heard there was a damsel in distress somewhere over here" he said cockily and I sighed and nodded. I didn't really fell like a damsel in distress but I sure as hell needed some form of help.

"I guess you could say that" I said removing the balled up shawl from my face to show Tony my wounds. As soon as he could see my whole face in the dim light of the street lamps his eyes got wide, and I could feel the anger just pulsating off of him.

"What the hell happened?" he asked trying to keep his anger in check, and I shrugged.

"I got attacked" I said sadly and dabbed the blood that was starting to drip from my lip.

"By whom?" he asked with his voice raising slightly. "Was it the dick who took you out tonight?" he asked accusingly and I opened my mouth to say no but Tony kept going looking around the empty parking lot "Where is the bastard, I'm gonna kill him" Tony growled and I stood up from my place on the curb and put my hand on his face to calm him down.

"Tony" I said softly "My date didn't do this to me" I said shaking my head "I got attacked first by one of Loki's minions and then by the god of mischief himself" I told Tony sadly and I saw Tony's eyes darken.

"You got attacked by Loki" Tony said through clenched teeth glancing around the parking lot for signs of him and I sighed.

"He's not here Tony" I said sadly and he turned his attention back to me "He disappeared after we spoke. As for his minion she will be waking up with a head ache" I explained and Tony sighed his eyes softening at the sound of my voice.

"Come on lets go home" he said softly holding out his arms and I smiled

"Ok but promise not to go to fast" I said teasingly and Tony smirked, picking me up just as his mask flipped down.

"I make no promises" he said flirtatiously before blasting off toward Stark Tower.

Once we made it back to the tower and I was set down. I first composed myself that was the most terrifying thing I had ever done in my life, before turning to Tony and punching him. I could care less if he was in his suite. It made me feel better.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked hotly and the mask flipped off to reveal a smug looking Tony Stark.

"Oh come on buttercup we weren't even going that fast" he said sarcastically as he took my balled up and blood shawl from my hands and wiped my chin with it. "Sorry you had something there" he said sweetly and I smiled. This man could go from jackass to gentleman in 3.5 seconds.

"Thanks T…" I started but was cut off by the frantic calling of my name.

"Lillie?" Natasha called coming out on to the balcony where suited Tony and I stood. "Thank god you're alright!" she said as if I had been gone for a whole year, and ran up and hugged me. I wasn't used to this Natasha but I was in need of a hug so I wasn't complaining.

"Of course I'm alright" I told her sweetly pulling out of the embrace "I'm the Back Widows prodigy" I told her cockily and she started to roll her eyes but stopped when he caught sight of blood on my lip and chin.

"Is that blood!" she exclaimed dragging my into the better lighting of Tony's bottom loft.

"Nat" I started

"Oh my god it is!" she said frantically "Clint go get Bruce" she said in a frenzy "Tell him that it's an emergency!" she added and I shook my head.

"Nat I'm fine I swear" I assured her and she gave me a week smile and placed her hand on my arm.

"It's just a precaution" she said sweetly and I blinked at her confused.

"Who are you and what have you done to my bad ass no care in the world Natasha Romanov?" I asked suspiciously and Nat gave me questioning look.

"Don't worry about" Clint said as the elevator doors opened to reveal him and Bruce. "She gets kind of mother henish when she is around people she cares about" he told me and I heard Nat huff.

"I do not" she said angrily and I giggled.

"So what happened" Bruce finally asked looking at my "battle scars"

"Loki and his minion is what happened" I told him sadly. "His minion caught me off guard and that's when this happened" I said pointing to my blood lip, "As for Loki he only backhanded me" I stated showing him the side of my face.

"When did this happen again?" Bruce asked holding my face to the side looking at my cheek that I'm sure was starting to turn Black and blue.

"Umm less than an hour ago. Why?" I asked as he let go of my face to let me see the very perplex Dr. Banner that was sitting in front of me.

"Your cheek should only be starting to bruise," Bruce mumbled and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But?" I asked waiting for the man to finish hi thought.

"It's already turning green" he said looking straight into my eyes "Showing that it healing already" he said and I blinked and sat down in the couch that was behind me.

"That doesn't make any sense" I said very confused.

"No it doesn't but I'm thinking that it's another one of your special abilities that was just waiting to be found" he said and I sighed. 'Great another thing to make me even more like a freak' I thought bitterly.

"Hey well that's not such a bad thing buttercup" Tony said walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink, and a snorted at his statement.

"Tony's right Lillie this could be a very good thing" Bruce said and I shook my head.

"Oh yes totally" I said sarcastically "Let's just add another thing to my list of 'What makes Lillie Potts a freak of Nature'" I stated bitterly.

"You're not..." Tony started

"What about her lip" Natasha said curiously cutting Tony off and Bruce shrugged.

"I don't know" Bruce said sadly and I sighed and shook my head. "Can I look at?" Bruce asked and I shrugged.

"Be my guest" I said with no emotion and I pouted my lip out.

"Hmm, interesting" Bruce said after a minute "Tony bring me the first aid kit" he ordered and I just sat there confused.

"What did you find?" I asked as Bruce opened the kit that had just been set in front of him.

"It looks like your body is at war with itself" Bruce said nonchalantly as he pulled on some gloves from the kit. "The healing part of your body wants to heal the wound but another part of your body is fighting something off or trying to get something out" he said and I furrowed my brows.

"Umm ok?" I said really confused

"I just want to see if I can help the process along" Bruce said making a pinching motion with his hand and I nodded pouting my lip back out.

After an hour of pinching and a squeezing, on Bruce's part I felt a pressure relief. I opened my eyes slowly, since I had closed them a while back. Bruce was a strong man, and I may have 'powers' but that doesn't mean feel pain, and this hadn't been a walking in the park for me.

"What is it?" Natasha asked as I my eyes became fully open.

"It's a small metal ball with spikes on it" Bruce said looking at the small object in his hand.

"That's it?" I asked exasperated "That tiny thing was what all the fuss was about!" I exclaimed and Bruce nodded

"Yes, but I don't think it was put into your lip on accident Lillie" he said and I shook my head

"I could care less at the moment" I said angrily and Bruce cocked an eyebrow at me "My lip is in throbbing pain and this is so not how I wanted to spend my evening" I said bitterly standing up from the couch I had been sitting on. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nice hot shower and go to bed" I said and I started walking up the stairs.

"Ms. Potts" I heard Tony call just as I put my foot on the first stair.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" I asked as sweetly as I could, as I turned around to look at him.

"I just have one question." He said and I nodded urging him to continue. "I couldn't help but notice when I came to your rescue your date was no longer present, may I ask where he was. So I may beat him for leaving you unprotected" Tony said and I sighed

"My date left because I didn't want him to be hurt or worse get involved with this Loki madness" I said tiredly.

"And he listened to you?" Tony asked and I rolled my eyes

"Yes Tony he listened to me. Not all men are as stubborn as you" I said coldly and he rolled his eyes

"I find that hard to believe" Tony said walking over to me "I don't think any man would leave hot piece of ass like you, even if you begged" Tony said I bit the inside of my cheek. I t was true Bruce didn't want to leave me but I made him.

"I manipulated him into leaving, I didn't want him to hurt" I said and Tony nodded

"So am I ever gonna learn this mystery fella's name?" Tony asked and I smirked

"That's more than one question Mr. Stark" I said "Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with my shower and my bed" I said and I turned to walk up the stairs but my hand was grabbed. Not wanting to fall down the stairs I turned back around.

"Mind if I join you?" Tony asked flirtatiously and I rolled my eyes and took m hand from his

"Sorry" I said sweetly "I only made reservations for one" I said with a smirk before turning to walk back up the stairs and when I was close to the top I smirked "Good Night Tony" I said loudly down the stairs knowing he would still be standing there

"Night Buttercup" he said right back and I smiled, and shook my head. That man gave me whiplash from all of his personality changes. 'And I wouldn't have him any other way' I thought as I walked into my room shutting the door behind me.

**Bruce Wayne's new girl in New York**

**Last night billionaire, playboy Bruce Wayne was spotted taking a mystery woman into a local New York, French Restaurant. Gotham's Prince is in New York for not only business meetings, but for one of the most exclusive Gala's, host for and by New York and surrounding areas socialites. Which is being held tonight. **

**This mystery woman however was a rare sight to be seen with this heart throb. To many times have we seen pictures of Mr. Wayne on dates with the stereotypical blonde haired super models, who seem to be having the time of their lives while Wayne seems bored. **

**For this mysterious red head however the hard edge of the playboy seems to melt right off. In multiple pictures Wayne is seen laughing and smiling. Which is a rare and all most unheard of occasion. **

**In fact this has only been seen with one other woman. Who seems eerily familiar. The last time we saw Wayne this happy was in 2009, when he was in Texas buying oil companies.**

**Could it be that the mystery woman from 2009 is back and ready to recapture the heart of the hunk. Or does tis playboy who seemed to enjoy blondes really have a thing for red heads?**

Tony's POV

"Urgh" I groaned in disgust. Just seeing my Lillie on the arm of that man made me want to hurl. In all honesty I couldn't fathom why Lillie would ever want to go out with some as tacky as Bruce Wayne. I mean seriously the man had no style or balls. I had the whole genius, playboy billionaire thing in the bag before he ever did. The guy could have gone a different route instead of going in the same direction I did. He even tried the whole super hero thing, and he sucks at that to. For one what kind of name is Batman? Not only did he have a lame name but he kept him being a super under wraps. Why would you do that!

Slowly I scrolled through all of the pictures that were taken during last night. Lillie looked flawless and beautiful as always. But the thing that made me sick was the fact that she looked happy with him. Why couldn't she look that way with me. What made this prick so much better?

After scanning through the article once more I noticed the line about Wayne's mystery woman in 2009.

"Jarvis!" I called "Look up the article pertaining to Mr. Wayne's mystery woman in 2009" I snapped

"Right away sir" he said and another article popped up with a bunch of pictures of a younger Lillie Potts and a younger yet still douche looking Bruce Wayne.

"Interesting" I said scrolling through the pictures not even bother in with the article.

Lillie's POV

When I woke up in the morning I felt so much better. I was no longer angry with the world and to top off my good mood my face no longer hurt. Sighing happily I climed out of bed and made my way to my bathroom. I quickly dressed in some black yoga pants and I fitted tee shirt. There was no point in me dressing up today, well not until later anyway.

Since the gala was that night, Natasha and I were going to have a girl's day together, full of pampering and relaxation. God knows we both needed it, I mean we lived with 4 and sometimes 5 men, and let's face it men are pigs.

After I was dressed I made my way over to my vanity, and pulled up my hair into a high pony tail, not really looking at my face to see if it had healed properly. After every hair was in place I finally looked at my face and I smiled. Once again my face was as flawless as it was before. Slowly I touched my lip to see if it was still tender but to my surprise I felt no pain at all. 'Ahh the wonders of sleep' I thought to myself.

"Miss Potts" Jarvis said making me jump slightly. Even though I had been here for about two weeks, I still wasn't used to Jarvis coming into the room (figuratively speaking) at a moment's notice.

"Yes?" I asked breathing heavily

"Mr. Stark has asked for your presence down in his lab, and Miss Romanov would like me to remind you that you tow have a spa day in approximately one hour" Jarvis metallic yet comforting voice informed me and I nodded.

"Thank you Jarvis, tell Natasha that I didn't forget about our spa day, and does Mr. Stark need me to bring anything down for him" I asked

"No Miss Potts" "Jarvis said after a moment "He just requires you presence"

"Alright tell him I will be right down" I said to Jarvis sighing. Quickly I grabbed my purse, I didn't think I would have time to come back up and get it if I was going to be talking with Tony. After I had everything I made my way down to the lab.

"You called for me Mr. Stark" I said sweetly once I was in his lab and he spun around on his chair to face me.

"That I did Miss Potts" he said smiling and I blinked at him patiently waiting for him to tell me what he needed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked after a moment of silence

"Hmm? Oh yes there is something I have to ask you. Have you ever heard of a person called the mystery woman?" he asked and my heart skipped a beat. That was what the tabloids used to call me when the first got pictures of me and Bruce together during spring break at the club.

"I can't say that I have" I said coolly, lying through my teeth and Tony just smiled.

"Oh well let me enlighten you and who she is my dear Miss Potts" Tony said with an overpowering amount of fake sweetness in his words. "Jarvis pull up the pictures I was just looking at" Tony barked, and right away photos popped up of me and Bruce. One screen filled with pictures of the club screen and the week I stayed with him during spring break. The other had a few pictures of Bruce and I during out date last night.

"What is this?" I asked with fake shock. I had seen most of these pictures before but I couldnt let Tony know that.

"These my dear" Tony said gesturing to the screens of pictures "Are photographs of you and Bruce Wayne" he told me and I swolled a hard lump that was forming in my throat.

"Well now you know who I was out with yesterday evening" I told him trying not to sound nervous.

"It seems that I do indeed" Tony said harshly glaring at me and I removed my eyes from his, avoiding his harsh stares. "Why him Lillie?" Tony asked after a moment and I snapped my head back to him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Why him?" I asked angrily and Tony just nodded.

"I… You… It's none of your business" I stuttered angrily and Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Why him" he asked again his voice dropping an octave lower, and I glared at him.

"He treats me better then you do" I spat harshly and Tony's face softened

"Lillie I…" he started but I put up my hand stopping his voice.

"Just stop." I snapped "I know you are going to say that you are sorry, but you're not. You can't feel sorry, you can't and won't" I said sadly "You can't feel badly for something you enjoy and I know for a fact that you enjoy what you did. So don't apologize if you don't mean it" I said harshly and I turned to walk to the elevator, Nat was probably waiting for me. I however didn't get very far, because Tony grabbed my arm and pulled my into his body, wrapping his muscular arms around me.

"I am sorry Lillie. More than you will ever know" he told me with hurt in his voice, and I rolled my eyes. I had heard this speech before and I tried to pull away but Tony was stronger than I was.

"Tony let me go" I pleaded and he looked deep in to my eyes, and not being able to stand it I looked away.

"Look at me Lillie, look into my eyes and tell me if I am lying to you" he said desperately and my head involuntarily looked into his eyes. "Lillie Potts" Tony started after our gazes were locked into place, His deep brown eyes burning into my own. Just from looking into his eyes at that moment I knew that he was telling the truth to me, but I want to hear it all so I let him continue. "I am truly sorry for what I did. I care for you, I don't think… no I know that I have never felt this way about anyone. You make me feel things that I never thought I could feel again" he said passionately and I felt tears pricking the backs of my eyes.

"Tony.."

"Miss. Potts" Jarvis said interrupting me and making me jump in Tony's warm embrace. "Miss Romanov is wondering where you are should I inform her about you location?" he asked and I opened my mouth to answer but Tony beat me to it.

"Tell Miss. Romanov that Miss Potts has work to finish up for me and she will be there in a moment" Tony said authoritatively

"Yes sir" Jarvis said and I looked up at Tony.

"You know she is going to kill me if I don't go soon right?" I asked and Tony smirked

"I know you can handle her, I mean you handle me quite well" he said suggestively and I felt my cheeks go warm. There was only two people who could make me blush Tony Stark, and Bruce Wayne.

"It's my job Mr. Stark, I'm like you baby sitter" I said and he chuckled.

"Just like when I was little" he said jokingly, "Always going after the sexy babysitter" he said and he started nuzzling my neck. I had to bite my lips together to stop myself from letting a moan escape my lips.

"Tony, we can't do this" I told him breathlessly, and immediately he stopped and looked down at me.

"Why can't we?" he asked, frustration pulsating off of him. "We both want this Lillie. I know you feel the same way I do!" he said and I sighed and opened my mouth but once again Jarvis chimed in.

"Mr. Stark. Miss Romanov is becoming impatient, and I believe she will become more threatening if you make her wait much longer" Jarvis said and I smirked while Tony rolled his eyes like it was a usual threat that happened every day.

"Tell her to make her way down to the lobby and I will be there in a few minutes" I told Jarvis

"Of course, Miss" Jarvis said

"I have to go Tony" I said softly pulling away but once again Tony Pulled me back only this time bringing me closer into his body.

"Tell me you don't feel the same" he said quietly, looking deep into my eyes.

"I can't do that" I whispered and I felt Tony's attitude change drastically.

"Then leave Wayne, and be with me" he pleaded softly and I removed my gaze from his eyes and put my forehead on his shoulder.

"I can't leave someone I was never with in the first place Tony" I said looking at my feet, and I turned my head to look at him so my cheek was now resting on his shoulder. "But I also can't be with someone who might cheat on me or break my heart if we have a simple fight" I stated softly and his happiness faded. "I have to go" I whispered again lifting my head from his shoulder to pull away.

This time he finally let me go, but not before he slowly and softly kissed me on the cheek.

"I will prove to you that I am worthy" he said deeply, and with that I turned and walked towards the elevator, making my way down to the lobby.

During my quick trip down to the lobby in the elevator I promised myself that I wouldn't worry about whatever was going on in my love life. Today was about relaxation and having a girl's day with one of the few people in my life that I know wouldn't leave me.

"Thank god you are finally here!" I heard Natasha say once I finally made my way out of the elevator. She was in the same type of attire I was. Yoga pants and a tank top for her, so basically we looked like to girls off to do some serious exercising, but thankfully it was just relaxation.

"Yea sorry about that you know Tony, giving me a lot of work in a short time period or just before I have to leave" I said happily and Nat just giggled.

"Well it's a good thing that you finally got out of his clutches because I was about to try and hack Jarvis to see if I could find out where Tony was hiding you." She said and I shook my head, silently laughing to myself.

"So who is driving us to our spa day?" I asked happily as we walked out the front doors of Stark Towers.

"We get to have Happy as our driver today" she said happily and I glanced over at her, and right when I did I knew something was up. When Natasha Romanov is smiling evilly you know something is about to go down.

"I thought Happy was Tony's favorite personal driver, that he didn't share?" I questioned and Nat just wriggled her eyebrows at me.

"Pay back for keeping me waiting" she told me as a medium size man with curly hair climb out of a black SUV and opened the door for us. "Happy how very nice to see you again" Nat said sweetly and Happy smiled and nodded.

"And you as well miss Romanov" he said as she climbed into the car.

"It's very nice to meet you" I said politely and Happy smiled at me

"You as well Miss Potts, both Mr. Stark and your cousin Miss. Potts have told me so much about you and must I say you are just as gorgeous as Tony says you are maybe even more" he said with a wink and I grinned

"Well you're pretty handsome yourself" I flirted with a wink and climbed into the car. Leaving a shocked Happy Hogan standing outside on a busy New York. After Happy recover from his shock he quickly shut the door and ran to the driver's side. Beginning mine and Natasha's day of Relaxation.

A few hours later Nat and I were making our way out of a spa feeling like fresh new women. Next on the agenda, hair and nails. Yes I admit that we were going a little over board with everything but I wanted to look my best for all of New York's finest. I mean first impressions are everything, and the Avengers needed all the help they could get.

Once we walked out of the hair salon we turned heads. Natasha had her long red hair in a complicated up do with to bouncing curls framing her face, while my hair was tightly curled in tiny ring lets that elegantly fell l2ike waves. Our nails were French tipped in the color of our dresses with a layer of silver sparkles going over the top of it. Our makeup was done by one of the best makeup artist in New York. Natasha's eyes popped beautifully from the simple smokey eye, and for me I had natural shades adorning my eye lids with dark black winged eyeliner. We looked amazing with our new nails, hair and makeup, once we got on our dresses and our many accessories we would look like sexy seductresses heading off to a ball to temp price charming away from his princess. One we climbed in the SUV I sighed and Natasha nodded in agreement, the clock read 4:45 and we wouldn't get back to the tower till 5 which meant we had a little less than an hour to get everyone dressed and ready for the gala which started 6. Closing my eyes I tried to remain calm with all that was about to happen in just a little while. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad I as I think it will be..

Right when we got back to the tower I told Jarvis to call a "family meeting", within minutes the boys were in Tony's family room.

"Well someone looks sexy" Tony said once he got in the room and of course he was the last out of everyone to get here, and this was his floor of god's sake.

"There is no time for your stupid remarks Stark" Natasha said testily, we were quickly running out of time.

"Wow, someone's angry" Tony said and I glared at him.

"Natasha's right Mr. Stark" I spat and he looked at me with wide eyes but I turned my attention to the team that desperately needed my help. "Alright gentlemen" I said authoritatively " Here is the game plan for the next 45 minutes you each need to get your tuxes on, and make your selves look presentable, and be up here by 5:45. And I swear to god if any of you are late or not ready in a way that either Natasha or I think you should be, both of us will kick your asses from here to next Tuesday do I make myself clear?" I barked and they all nodded fear coming off of all of them, well except for Nat who just felt pride for me.

"Alright your dismisses!" Natasha barked and they all scrambled. Sighing happily we started walking to my room. While I was "helping" Tony, Nat had brought up her dress so that we could each help each other.

It didn't take long for Nat to get on her simple dress that simply just slid right on but for me well it took a little longer. After the corset top of my dress was tied we both started pulling on our accessories. After we were both accessorized and ready we stood in front of my floor length mirror.

"We look sexy" Natasha said after a moment and I giggled.

"Hell yes we do!" I told her earning myself a laugh from her "We better go check on the boys and see how there doing" I said after checking my phone. Miraculously it had only taken us 20 minutes to get ourselves ready.

"Your right" she said grabbing her dark clutch "But you get Stark, he gonna take the longest" she said as we started walking out of my room, and I groaned sarcastically

"Do I have to!" I whined and she nodded

"You chose to work for the man" and I glared playfully

"Well you get to help Thor" I said and I turned and started walking towards Tony's room.

"You're a bitch Lillie Potts!" Natasha called and I giggled

"But you love me anyways!" I called just as I knocked on Tony's bedroom door ignoring Nat's voice.

"Enter!" I heard Tony call and I rolled my eyes.

"Just coming to see if you needed any help" I said sweetly as I closed the door behind me.

"Thank god!" Tony said from his bathroom "I swear to god there is something wrong with this suit" he said bitterly, and I giggled. From both the what he said and the sight in front of me. Tony was standing in front of his bathroom mirror fumbling with his red tie.

"I don't think it's the suit" I said and he turned to me with a sigh so I could tie his tie. "There all better" I said patting his chest. He looked quite handsome in his suit.

"Well it seems as though we have color coordinated Miss Potts" Tony said waking me up from me gazing at his body.

"Hmm? Oh yes it seems we have" I said with a smile and Tony pulled me close into his body, for the second time today.

"Tony.." I started warningly but I never got to finish my warning because of the intoxicating lips of Tony Stark on my lips. Quickly I through my arms around his neck and Tony wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt like we were both pouring our lust into this kiss, and just by the passion of this amazing kiss I never wanted it to end. I wanted to stay like this in Tony's arms forever. No Bruce Wayne controversy, no Gia or other whores, just Tony and I. But all good thing must come to an end.

"Stark is Lillie in there?" I heard Steve's voice from the other side of the door making the kiss stop. "Natasha told me to come here" Steve spoke again and both Tony and I reluctantly pulled away from each other.

"I'll go let him in" Tony whispered so Steve wouldn't here us and I nodded. Once Tony was gone I glanced in the mirror thankfully my hair, make up were still on in one piece and my dress was still fluffy.

"What up captain Virginity?" I heard Tony say as I walked out of the bathroom.

"I need Lillie to help me with my tie" Steve said with a scowl.

"I would love to help!" I said smiling and Steve looked over at me.

"Wow you look beautiful" Steve said walking over to so I could help him.

"Well thank you captain" I said sweetly, while I was fixing his tie "You don't look so bad yourself" I said with a playful slap on the chest once I was done, and Tony groaned seeing the blush that had formed on Steve's face. Not want to deal with their cock fight I changed the subject. "Well gentlemen shall we make our way down to the family room?" I asked and they both nodded glaring at each other. Taking one of each of their hands I drug them down stairs.

Once the tree of us made it down the stairs the both walked like big boy to the couch.

"Well let me look at you" I said once I noticed that both Clint and Bruce were also up stairs. Bruce stood up automatically and I smiled

"You look rather dashing Dr. Banner" I said straightening out his tie and he smiled.

"Well thank you Lillie, you look quite amazing yourself" Bruce said shyly and I shook my head and walked over to Clint who was sitting rebelliously on the couch.

"Come on Barton let me see" I said when I got over to him and he smirked

"Thanks Lillie but I'm a big boy I don't need you to look over my outfit" he said and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Clinton Barton get your ass up!" I heard Natasha yell from behind me and faster than I could say hoover dam Clint was off his seat.

"Was that so hard?" I asked with a smirk and Clint glared at me and I giggled "I'm surprised Clint, you actually did everything to my standards" I said after a moment and Clint smirked

"This isn't my first rodeo princess" Clint said cockily and I rolled my eyes and turned to Natasha and Thor.

"You look very handsome Thor" I said first before I acknowledged Nat. I didn't want Thor to feel left out.

"Thank you Lady Lillie!" Thor boomed happily "And you look like an Asgardien temptress" he said and I smirked

"I hope that's a good thing" I said flirtatiously with a wink and he laughed

"Very much so!" he boomed and I giggled and turned to Nat

"How's everyone looking to you Miss. Romanov?" I asked and she smiled

"Quite handsome, Miss Potts if I must say so." She said in a fake English accent that we had been doing in and out throughout the whole day "What do you think my dear Miss Potts?" she asked

"Quite dashing if I must say so" I answered and we both burst out laughing earning weird looks from everyone else in the room. Mostly because they had never seen this side of Natasha before and it scared them. "Oh lighten up you guys!" I said happily "We are going to a party you should at least start pretending you are having fun." I said and Clint snorted.

"I'll start having fun once I get a drink or two in me" he said I glared over at him

"I agree with robin hood!" Tony said loudly and I shook my head.

"Whatever" I said irritated

"Let's head out team" Natasha said noticing my frustration. And once Natasha said this we all filed into the elevator and headed down to the limo which would take us to one of New York's most anticipated party.


	12. Chapter 12

When we walked into the lobby I was in awe of the amazing decorations and the elaborateness of everything. That was soon ended when we were bombarded with butlers, offering us flutes of campaign, pulling off our coats and pushing us in to the room where people were standing on red carpet getting interviewed and getting pictures snapped.

'Oh god' I thought with a shudder as the paparazzi saw Tony come into the room, and rushed over us shouting his name.

"Tony!" most of the people shouted while other shouted "Who's the woman?" and that when I realized that Tony had his arm around my waist.

"Is it true that Pepper left you?"

"Is she your rebound girl?"

"What's your name?"

With all of the shouting of the personal questions that were not only hurtful but very rude I started to recoil backwards. This was so not my scene, and it never will be.

"Are you ok?" Natasha whispered to me and I looked over to her and when I did I felt a little better.

"No" I whispered shakily and she smiled genuinely

"It'll be ok" she mouthed before quickly walking away with Clint on her arm and the rest of the team quickly in tow behind them. I so badly want to follow them, I was in the same boat, but that didn't seem to matter they left anyway. I felt Tony pull me closer which pulled me put of my worried thoughts

"This, my dear friends," Tony addressed the crowd of people that were now around us "Is my dear friend and my lovely new PA Lillie Potts" he said coolly, and I felt my heart drop. Not only did his word send the crowd into a frenzy of questions but it also let people know who I was. The mystery woman that I had been hiding behind was now gone, I had no protection from the outside world.

"Are you related to Pepper Potts?" someone shouted and for some reason that question stuck out from all the rest. Maybe it was because I was proud to have her in my family.

"Yes, I'm related to Pepper" I said proudly and strong, something I never thought I could do.

"Are you sleeping with Tony?" and I opened my mouth to answers but another questioned sounded making me lose focus.

"Did you take this job to get back at Pepper for a family feud?"

"What no," I started but yet another question was thrown in my face.

"Does Pepper know you betrayed her?" This made me freeze this whole thing was a new and overwhelming experience that was not going in my favor. Not only were the questions that the reporters were asking making me sick, but also all of the mixed feeling of everyone in the room was overpowering my senses. I had put up my wall to block it all out so I could have an enjoyed, but with all of my nervousness the walls must have broken.

"Of course I know!" A familiar voice said "But I wouldn't call it betrayal since I asked her to fill in for me while I was away"

"Pepper?" I asked just as she came into view, in a beautiful and simple green evening gown that only she could pull off.

"Surprise!" she said and I ran over to her and gave her a hug, leaving Tony to look like a fool with no women in his arms.

"When did you get back?" I asked as we pulled away and she smiled at me and winked.

"We will talk about that later I have to do some damage control for the moment." she said taking my hand as she faced the crowd that was once again surrounding us.

"Miss Potts is it true that you and Mr. Stark broke up after the battle in New York" one person asked. It seemed as though the whole demeanor of the group changed when Pepper entered the room, because only one person was asking a question at a time.

"Both Mr. Stark and I decided to terminate the relationship shortly after the battle in New York for personal reasons" she said

"So did Mr. Stark fire you?" another person asked and Tony snorted, but Pepper answered

"No Mr. Stark did not fire me, I am still part CEO of the company till the end of the year, ant which point he will again have full responsibility. I am also still his personal assistant till the first of the year also when my contract runs up, but that is a discussion that will be had when the time comes" she said with authority which made me smile.

"Do you think that you family member has a relationship with Mr. Stark?"

"I don't believe that is anyone's business that should be shared unless they feel comfortable. If they are or if they ever do become a couple I support both my cousin and Mr. Stark 100% of the way" she said patting my hand loving and I smiled up at her.

"Do you worry that she is replacing you?" someone asked and we both looked over to where the voice came. Giving who ever said it the Potts death glare.

"Oh bad choice" Tony snickered

"I could never replace my cousin" I said bitterly "She is one of a kind and no one can do this job better then she can, but I am doing my best" I said, and everyone was silent. I glanced over to Pepper how was smiling at me approvingly. She knew I was terrified of the paparazzi, but I had stood up to that fear.

"Well that's all the time we have for today folks" Tony said stepping between me and Pepper making us brake our hands apart. "I mean we do have a party to attend" he finished as he snaked one arm around my waist and the other around Pepper's escorting us into the ballroom.

Once were in the ball room and a way from all of the camera's Pepper angrily pushed away from Tony the caring kind woman that the paparazzi had just seen was out the window. And All I could think was Tony Stark should be absolutely terrified; I would be if I knew the anger was based towards me.

"How could you do that to her!" Pepper almost yelled "You knew that they would viciously attack her and ask her insanely rude questions!" Pepper said through her teeth trying to calm down, and Tony's nothing's a big deal attitude wasn't helping things.

"Her name was gonna come out sooner or later" he said with a shrug "And I think she was handling herself quite well" Tony said winking at me and Pepper too my hand tearing me away from his warm and ultimately comforting body and taking me behind her as if he was going to hurt me.

"Your luck I was here" Pepper spat and Tony rolled his eyes

"Oh yes so lucky" Tony said with sarcasm dripping from every word. That must have been the last straw for my dear cousin because I felt something snap inside of her and she went to lunge towards Tony, but I grabbed her last minute making her stop. I hadn't wanted to use my powers on my family ever but this was a desperate measure.

"Pepper" I said soothingly "it's fine" I promised "I'm ok, everything is ok, and you need to calm down" I said and I saw the misty blue haze filling her eyes and she nodded. Pepper still being in her trance state I looked over to Tony who was smirking. His snarky thoughts about how I truly cared for him fill my head and I glared. "You might want to get out of her before I let her out of this trance and she really does kill you" I said dismissively

"Right you are buttercup" he said flirtatiously walking towards the open bar that was a little ways behind me, but just as he crossed behind me he stopped and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for saving me" he whispered "I will have to repay you awesomely later" he whisper seductively making me shiver. But he said no more and once I had my emotions under control I woke Pepper, and as soon as I did she looked around for Tony.

"Where is he" she growled and I shrugged

"My guess flirting with some girl who is barely the age of 20, or the open bar" I said and she rolled her eyes

"Typical" she huffed and I giggled to which she looked at me fun before giggling herself and taking me into another hug, and after she pulled away she smiled at me. "You look amazing Lillie" she said it was obvious that she was just noticing where we were and that I was wearing a dress and a fancy one at that. One that would make me stick out, something I never did.

"Well thank you" I said in my best snob voice that I could muster up with out laughing "It took my ages to find, but price was no limit since Mr. Stark paid for it all" I said and after a moment we both started giggling. I wasn't one to use other people's money ever, and since we both grew up in the same house, we both knew money was always tight. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" I asked lacing my arm through hers so we could "mingle" and not be in the way of the entrance to the party.

"Well I couldn't miss my baby cousin's first gala now could I!" Pepper said sarcastically and I looked over at her with raised eyebrows, making her chuckle "Fine I will tell you the real reason!" she exasperated "the companies that I had scheduled for this week all rescheduled" she said "Some sort religious holiday, I don't know honestly, but when they all rescheduled I had the Stark jet make an immediate trip back to New York" she explained and I smiled and we stopped walking so I could look at her fully.

"Well I can honestly say that I am happy that you are back only if it is just for a week" I said and she broke out into a large smile and opened her mouth to say something but then she closed her mouth with a snap and her facial features turned deadly.

"Pep what's

"Mr. Wayne" she said cutting me off "It's so nice to see you again" Pepper finished her wording oozing with hate and sarcasm

"It is nice to see you as well Ms. Potts" the deep voice of Bruce Wayne filled my ear making me turn around to look at him "I didn't expect to see both of the Potts women here tonight" he continued and Pepper smiled sweetly

"Yes well that's the point of a surprise, now isn't it Mr. Wayne" Pepper said making her word sound like she genuinely liked the man standing in front of us, but her thought told me differently.

"Yes of course it is Ms. Potts" Bruce said with a chuckle as his eyes drifted over to me. "It's nice to see you again also Miss Potts" Bruce said "And might I add you looking ravishing in that dress" he said and I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Well thank you Mr. Wayne" I said completely ignoring the hot feeling in the pit of my stomach. "You look quite dashing yourself" I said sweetly

"I don't think dashing is the word I would use" the honey voice of Tony floated into the conversation, and I felt his warm body mold into my side as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Then what word would you use, Mr. Stark" Bruce asked with a smirk that fell a little when he saw how close Tony was to me.

"My mother told me never to use the word I'm going to use around beautiful women, and it just so happens that we are in company of 1 of" Pepper cleared her throat making Tony roll his eyes "Two of the most beautiful women at the ball" Tony stated

"I completely understand, but I believe that I was having a rather pleasant conversation with Miss Potts before you arrived" Bruce said his Wayne smirk never k=leaving his face.

"Oh?" Tony asked "Well that's too bad because it seems as though I need my date back" Tony said as though he had just won a prize at a fair, and I saw Bruce's smirk fall for a moment and I hope for his sake that Tony didn't see it. "See we color coordinated" Tony said holding up his red tie that matched my dress exactly.

"Well if you count that as color coordinating Mr. Stark, then you came with multiple women tonight" Bruce said "But that's more your style isn't?" Bruce asked and I blinked back my shock I had never seen Bruce act this way before, but Tony just smiled fondly

"Very true Mr. Wayne, that was my style, but that's more your thing now right?" Tony asked "I mean do you not read that tabloids? Because it seems as though you are with a different woman every night" he said and I shook my head. I was so over this party, and this piss fight between Tony and Bruce. All I wanted to do was go back to the tower and lock myself in my room with a chocolate and ice cream, telling Jarvis not to let anyone of the male species bother me.

"I need a drink" I mumbled and Pepper nodded and offered her hand for me to take so that I could quickly escape but Bruce stepped to me free side.

"Alright beautiful let's go get you a drink" Tony said sweetly pulling me away but Bruce pulled me towards him

"I think she was talking to me" Bruce said and Tony snorted and opened his mouth to say something but I snapped before he could.

"I wasn't talking to either of you" I spat "I was talking to the only person who isn't treating me like a trophy that needs to be won" I said icily and I pushed them both away form me and I walked over to Pepper. At which point we laced or arms together and marched over to the bar. "I cannot believe them!" I said angrily and Pepper patted my arm

"You're alright Lillie, you're just finally getting the attention of the boys, like you wanted in high school" she said and I groaned.

"I'd rather be back in high school" I said and she chuckled

"Sorry sweet life doesn't work that way, so all you can do is ignore it" she said and I nodded sadly as we got up to the bar.

"What can I get for you" the bartender with eerie blue eyes asked

"Dry vodka martini" I said and he nodded before looking to Pepper

"Red wine for me" she said and he nodded before leaving to prepare our drinks.

"Still a light weight I see" I said with a giggle and she playfully glared at me.

"Yes well not everyone one can have the alcohol tolerance like an Old Russian man, like you and Natasha" Pepper said and I smiled

"Your words wound me Pepper" Nat's voice said from behind me making me jump.

"Don't do that!" I said with a yelp turning around to a smug looking assassin

"Now where's the fun in that" Natasha asked coyly and I shook my head.

"Here you are" The bartender said and I nodded in thanks and both Pepper and I took our drinks.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit" Pepper suggested and I nodded in agreement. So we set out on our quest through the dry humping party goers to find a table for three. After a few minutes of searching we found a table that was mostly clear from the nastiness that seemed to be everywhere at this party.

"Thank god" Pepper sighed as we plopped down in seats set around the table.

"So how long you back for Pep?" Nat asked curiously as I took my first sip. 'Hmm' I thought 'This tastes a little funny' but I shook my head it was probably nothing, so I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Well at least it's a week" Natasha said with a shrug "and maybe while your back Lillie and I can stay at your apartment" Natasha suggested and my eyes widened

"When did you get an apartment?" I asked and Pepper shrugged

"A while back, but now that everything is remodeled and clean I can finally move into it" she said and I shook my head this woman keeps secrets from me like it's the plague. Sigh I took another sip but instead of this time the drink just tasting funny my tongue started to go numb. 'What the hell' I thought staring down in to my drink

"See something interesting it your glass?" Pepper asked and I shook my head

"Nope" I said as clearly as I could keep my strange tongue numbness to myself. As Natasha and Pepper kept talking I started to tune them out. My head was starting to spin and I felt as if I was going to puke my insides out.

"Lillie are you feeling ok you look pale" Pepper said concerned and I nodded

"Fine" I said "I'm gonna go use the restroom" I finished and got up. Thankfully I got to the bathrooms without much hassle even with the room spinning. Once in the room I closed the door not even thinking about locking it, and stumbled over to the sink. Glancing at myself I noticed that I was deathly pale and I was beginning to sweat. "What is happening to me?" I asked the mirror before throwing myself to the toilet and puking into it.

Once I felt as though I was done I glanced into the bowl, thinking about all I had to eat today which wasn't much. To my surprise however it wasn't the clear bubbly vomit, but blood red vomit. As soon as I saw this I put my hand over my mouth. The only time this had happened to me is when Bruce(Banner) had hulked out, but I knew that this wasn't the hulks doing I would also be screaming in pain if it was. Pulling myself off the floor hoping I was done I flushed to toilet and walked over to the sink and turned the water on and took some in my hand to rinse my mouth out. As soon as the water entered my mouth I began to feel sick again and I rushed over to the bowl again hurling.

After I was done this time I felt my body grow weaker and I began to feel extremely tired. Shaking my head I tried pushing myself up off the floor but I had no luck. It felt as though my bones, and muscles had turned to mush. "Oh god" I said hoarsely. I felt as though saying it would make things better, but it just made me feel worse. Laying my head back on the wall I closed my eyes and hoped that someone would soon come and find me here.

A few moments or for me what felt like painstaking hours I reopened my eyes. Only this time when I opened my eyes I was greeted with a dark and cold looking scene. I shivered and groaned 'great now I had begun to hallucinate' I thought.

"Hello my dear" I heard the cool and spine chilling voice of Loki and I snapped my head to the side to see my worst nightmare but other women's dream come true.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shakily and he chuckled darkly

"Oh my dear, you think that we are still at your party don't you?" he asked sweetly and I nodded

"I know that's where we are I'm just hallucinating" I told him and he looked at me curiously " In fact" I said trying to stand up but with no avail "Your just a hallucination to" I told him with a huff and he smiled at me and started to walk over to me.

"No my dear I am very much real" he said now crouching in front of me, " But you have a very strong mind so the only way I could take to you was by poisoning you" he said and I stiffened.

"You what?" I asked trembling and he smiled

"Poisoned you something very harmful but with the people you live with I know that you'll be fine" he said bring his cold hand up to my face to caress it. I would have moved away but I was scared stiff that I couldn't. When his hand came into contact with my face it wasn't cooled like I thought it would be but it was very warm, almost in a soothing way.

"Why would you do this to me?" I asked scared and he smiled

"I needed to talk to you, love" he said sweetly "You fascinate me" he said in voce that made my whole body shiver.

"So you poisoned me, or had one of your minions do it, with something deadly so that you could talk to me?" I asked angrily and he nodded as if this was a normal thing to do. "I could die what if they don't find me in time?" I asked and he shakes his head at me and puts his other hand on my face so that I have to look at him.

"Do you really I'd let you die?" he asked and I went to open my mouth but he pressed his cool lips on mine before I could speak. His lips actually calmed me down, just the feeling but it didn't make me go wild like Tony or Bruce's kiss, but it was more something that felt familiar and right. When he finally pulled away he pressed his forehead up against mine so we were looking straight into each other's eyes. "I could never let you die my dear" he whispered in an intimate way so I went to open my mouth again but again before I could say anything, everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again everything was fuzzy but I this time instead of everything being black and cold I was back in the bathroom. I could tell by my eye sight that I was getting worse but when I went to yell for help no sound came out. This was truly how I was going to die, on the bathroom floor at some expensive party. I felt a tear run down my face.

'Someone please help me' I thought helplessly as more tears fell.

'Lillie?' I heard the light airy voice of Natasha as if I was reading her thoughts

'Nat' I thought

'How are you doing this?' she thought frantically 'No more importantly where are you, you have been gone for almost an hour' she thought

'I don't know how I am doing this' I told her 'but I am in the bathroom I can't move, please hurry' I thought and then she said well thought something but it was too slurred for me to understand. So again I shut my eyes and let more tears fall.

"Lillie!" I heard the frantic voice of Natasha as she burst through the bathroom door, and quickly behind her someone screamed Pepper I'm guessing and they both ran over to me. Some felt my head while another wiped my mouth. "Go find Bruce! Or Tony! Anyone!" Nat said frantically and I Pepper sniffled before leaving my side and running out of the bathroom, and I felt Natasha start holding my head. "Everything is going to be alright" she whispered her voice trembling "You're gonna be alright" she kept whispering over and over again, and even at one point I felt a single tear fall on my forehead.

"Where is she!" I heard the panicked voice of Tony with the hard and fast steps of the worried Bruce Banner behind them.

"She is in hear" Pepper said also in her panicked tone

"Oh my god" Bruce whispered as Tony ran over to me and took my hand and started checking my pulse as Bruce came to my other side and did the same as Natasha was still holding my head trembling ever so slightly. "Her pulse is very slow and weak we need to get her out of here now" Bruce said and I felt Tony go and try to pick me up but I felt Natasha snap out of her trance like state.

"No!" she snapped and Tony stopped what he was doing "We need Steve to carry her out he can keep her stable we don't know what did this to her" she said

"Are you kidding me!" Tony snapped "We need to get her out of here now, and if you hadn't noticed Romanov, Rogers isn't here"

"She's right Tony, we need Steve to lift her, by the looks of it she has been poisoned, and we don't know what is doing to her insides" Bruce said calmly but I could feel the hulk right under the surface waiting to break out.

"Call Barton" Natasha said "I told him to stay with the Captain so he wouldn't get jumped by drunken ladies. And no less than seconds later I heard the faint sound of Clint's voice through someone's phone.

"Clint" Pepper's shaky voice sounded "You and Steve need to hurry and come to the bathrooms its Lillie" she said faintly I heard Clint say be there soon before the call ended. "There on their way" Pepper said.

"Well they better hurry" Tony snapped just as the bathroom doors opened.

"What the hell?" I heard Clint say as I Steve gasped.

"Captain we need you to carry Lillie down to the limo" Bruce order

"Ok" was all Steve said as he picked me up gently not asking any questions.

"If anything happens to her Rodgers I swear to god" Tony started as I felt I coat drape around my dead form.

"I won't let anything happen to her" Steve snapped "I'll run all the way back to the tower if I have to" he said

"Now is not the time!" I heard Pepper and Natasha yell together

"If you to have forgotten Lillie is slowly wasting away!" Pepper snapped

"So have your piss fight later but for now let's get her home so Bruce can help her!" Natasha screamed. It was at that point I finally started moving but I also passed out completely losing all perception of what was going on around me.

Multiple times while I was healing or getting treated I blacked in and out. Like just after they pumped my stomach.

"The poison in her stomach was lethal especially with the alcohol she was drinking" Bruce said

"So you're basically saying that she is lucky to be alive?" Tony asked

"Yes that's what I am saying but I have no idea when she will wake up" he said and Tony kissed my forehead

"It will le soon she too strong to stay like this" he said and if I was awake I would have blushed.

The next time was when Bruce (Wayne) was visiting me or part way through his visit.

"I hope you wake up soon Lillie" he said "Seeing you like this is killing me and I feel like its part way my fault. If I hadn't been a dick you would have stayed with Stark and been safe, I should have just let you alone, left you to be with Stark" he said and hearing him say this broke my heart this wasn't his fault, it was my own I should have seen that the bartender was one of Loki's minions.

"What are you doing here Wayne?" Tony asked

"Visiting an old friend" he said and Tony snorted

"And that's all she'll ever be to you again a friend, with no benefits" Tony said

"You think she's gonna be with you don't you?" Bruce asked

"Ahh yea" Tony said cockily and Bruce stifled a laugh

"She'll never want to be with you" Bruce said "Your life is to public for her to want that" he said

"I'd change for her" Tony stated and Bruce laughed

"You would give up parties, women and being Iron man for her?" Bruce asked

"Would you give up your little secret for her?" Tony countered not really answering Bruce's question "Because if you haven't notice Wayne you're in the same boat as me. Would you give up your status as Gotham's player, your women, and your little secret?" he asked

"No one knows that's me she'd be safe" Bruce stated and this time it was Tony's turn to chuckle

"Really?" Tony asked "And what happens if you get damasked? Then what?" Tony asked

"That's never gonna happen nobody will ever no" Bruce stated and confidently

"Uh huh sure" Tony said obviously not believing a word that was coming from Bruce's mouth whatever it was about. "And to answer your question Wayne yes I would give up parties and women for her, but I know for a fact that she would never want me to give up Iron man because we are one" Tony stated. I never got to hear the rest of the conversation because once again my mind went into the darkness.

The next time I was aware of what was around me was when Pepper and Natasha were in my room. Telling me the latest gossip, such as the fact that Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark were in the same room for more than an hour without killing each other. Or that Tony barely left the Tower, or saw any of his womanly friends and it had almost been a week. That was when I found out that I had been in a coma for almost a week now. Just the thought of that made me sick, and being that my body was healing I blacked out again. For what seemed like forever it seemed as though my body let me be aware of my surroundings for a little bit when each member of the team was visiting, the only one that I never really listened to was Bruce(Banner) it was more than likely because he was there all the time but never spoke. The one ok second time Bruce actually talked was when him and Tony were in my room together.

"She's got to wake up soon" Tony said sadly

"I sure hope so Tony, seeing her like this breaks my heart" Bruce said

"Are starting to lose hope?" Tony asked

"It's only been six days Tony when it's been six years, then I might" Bruce said truthfully "Are you loosing hope?" Bruce then asked.

"Never" Tony stated and Bruce chuckled

"I don't think the world ever thought there would be a day where a woman could tame Tony Stark's heart" Bruce said

"Well I think the world better start believing because it's happened" Tony said and I felt the heat in the pit of my stomach heat up and my heart flutter.

"I think she thinks so to" Bruce said with a laugh

"What do you mean?" Tony asked

"Her heart rate went up and so did her body temp" Bruce stated

"You mean she can hear us?" Tony asked

"Maybe, but even I she did I don't know that she will remember any of it even with her memory" Bruce said and Tony sighed

"Hopefully that means she will be waking up soon to" Tony said

"Hopefully" Bruce said and that was the last thing I ever heard before I black out again.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! A cliff hanger, oh how I love them! I felt terrible putting Lillie in a coma but I'm sure by the cliffy you know that she is going to wake up soon, so no worries! I really hope that you are all enjoying the story so far, and I know that it's been taking me forever to update but I really am trying, and when you guys leave me reviews it makes my day and I can't help but smile whenever I read them! So they are much appreciated and they do make me write faster, it's just the typing it all up and making it better that takes so much time! Any who I watched 'The Amazing Spider Man' this weekend and I fell in love with the new Peter Parker or Andrew Garfield if you will. And I know I shouldn't do this to you but I have a story idea that has been bouncing around in my head all weekend and it won't leave me alone. And rom what my thought process is doing it would be an Avengers cross over thing. So let me know what you all think. Yes? No? Maybe? Hell no? Give me your thoughts please! Alright thanks for reading I love you all! **

**Thefallendeath4**


	13. Chapter 13

The next time I felt came to; I could hear the beeping of the machines around me, and see and hear the thoughts of Bruce. Something I had never heard before. It was usually just the voices of my loved ones not the constant beeping of the machines. Even though the sound of the machines had just started I was already annoyed with it, and I groaned. Something however was different about this groan. It wasn't light and airy like it usually was, but it actually sounded like I was groaning out loud.

"Lillie?" I heard the curious voice of Bruce, and I groaned again, I tried talking but it felt like something was in my throat "Hang on" he said sweetly "I'll get that out for you" and after a moment I felt a relief in my throat like I could breathe again, well on my own. That's when I opened my eyes the brightness of the room feeling my sight. I blinked my eyes a few times before Dr. Bruce Banner's face came into my vision. He smiled and I smiled back. "It's nice to see your eyes again Lillie" he said and I nodded

"It's nice to see you again also" I said hoarsely before coughing.

"Here have some water" he said putting a cup in front of me. Eagerly I took it and drank it all.

"How long was I out for?" I asked handing Bruce the cup, and he sighed sadly setting the cup on a side table.

"Two weeks" he said and I nodded sadly. I had missed my bonding time with Pepper all because of Loki.

"So I'm guessing Pepper left some time ago then" I said and Bruce chuckled

"No, actually" he said and I quirked an eyebrow

"Really?" I asked and he shrugged with a nod

"Yep, she wouldn't leave until she saw you awake and healthy again" he said and I giggled

"Of course she would say that" I said and he chuckled

"Yea, but that's Pepper for you" he said and I nodded "So Lillie how are you feeling?" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"I feel fine" I said and he nodded

"What about, your whole gift thing? How is that for you?" he asked and I sighed

"If you're asking about me reading your thought or seeing them more so, yes I can see them, and yes I am trying to get my walls back up" I said nonchalantly

"Well don't try too hard, Lille I don't know how much your brain can take" he stated and I shrugged

"I guess we will find out wont we" I said and he shook his head

"Alright just be careful" he said and I rolled my eyes but nodded none the less. "Good, so I'll be right back I have to let every your awake. Just because I promised" he said and I giggled.

"But you wouldn't if you hadn't promised, would you?" I asked and he chuckled before shaking his head.

"No but you knew that already didn't you?" he countered and I smirked and winked. Shaking his head he left my 'hospital' room, leaving me to try and get my wall back up. Thankfully soon enough got the tingly sensation letting me know that it was back up. That was my constant reminder of my gift, and I was glad for it to be back.

A few minutes later I heard the door open, and in walked in Bruce and behind him a wide eyed Pepper.

"Hey Pep" I said and with two little words I ignited a happiness that I never thought I could.

"Thank god!" she yelled as she ran over to me suffocating me in a hug as soon as she reached me. "I'm so glad you are all right!" she whispered as she swayed me sided to side

"You know what would make me even happier" I asked Pepper as my oxygen supply was running out

"What you tell me and I will be such it's done" Pepper said

"Being able to breathe" I forced and immediately she let go and stood up straight.

"Oh Lillie I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Pepper asked me in a frightened tone and I giggled

"I'm fine Pepper, it's not like I am so fragile that if you touch me I might break" I told her

"You just woke up from a coma Lillie, I don't want to do anything that might put you back in one" Pepper said and I smiled

"I'm not going to just randomly go back into one Pep, that would be a freak occurrence" I told her and she nodded "So enough about me! I'm sure I was all Bruce could talk about anyways" I said with a smirk and Bruce who was in the corner of the room shook his head at me "Tell me about what has been going on around the tower, and why on earth you aren't in Asia sell Tony's clean energy?"

"I couldn't just leave Lillie, I had to wait until you woke up, no matter how long, and it wasn't like he wasn't still making money" she said and I nodded

"Well I'm awake," I told her "So are you gonna head back on the open road?" I asked her and she shrugged

"Soon after you can start being Tony's PA, the Avengers manager and be able to handle it all" she told me and I rolled my eyes at her

"I wasn't ready the first time I started this job" I told her with a smile "but I am more than ready now, I have been doing nothing for far too long" I said sternly and I tried to get up, but Bruce cleared his throat making me look over at him. He gave me a stern look before shaking his head, making me huff and fall back into the bed.

"Lillie you can't push yourself to hard, you've only just woken up" Pepper said sweetly brushing some hair out of my face "Do you really want to push yourself back into a coma?" she asked

"I wouldn't push myself back into a coma, I would push myself just enough so that I can get work done and get my body back into it regular routine" I told her "But warden Banner is making me stay as prisoner when I have defiantly served for whatever crimes I may or may not have committed" I said and I heard Bruce chuckle

"It's not prison, Lillie" Pepper scolded and I rolled my eyes

"Maybe not for you" I said tiredly with a sigh.

"You'll be out of this bed in no time Lillie" Pepper promised kissing me on the forehead like she did when I was younger

"I hope so" I whispered and she smiled patting my hand

"You're a Potts, we don't like being cooped up in a certain place for too long" she said and I smiled "Even if you're not fully better I know you'd find a way out of here" she told me and I giggled before nodding at how truthful that statement was

"Thanks Pep" I said and she nodded fully knowing that she had just cheered me up

"Anytime Lillie" she said sweetly, and I closed my eyes feeling really tired all of a sudden "I'll let you rest" was the last thing I heard Pepper say before I went into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up again I felt extremely well rested, so much so that I almost went to get up but then I realized that Bruce had put me on bed rest. Sighing I fiddled with my fingers before getting an idea.

Slowly I let my walls fall and almost automatically I heard or saw Bruce's thoughts. They were mostly about my brain waves and my healing process, which was odd, but then I remembered he was my doctor. After just listening to his thoughts for a while I decided to start my experiment.

My experiment was to test what had happened the night I was poisoned between Natasha and myself.

'Bruce Banner' I thought at him, thinking that it might work in the same way it did that night. Except over in his little corner where he as shuffling papers around he didn't even seem to hear my thought. So I thought louder.

'Dr. Bruce Banner!' I thought towards him I felt like I was yelling at him via brain wave channel. Thankfully this time he spun around from his desk and looked at me curiously

"Oh, Lillie I didn't know you were up" he said and I smiled

'I know I didn't want to bother you' I thought to him, it seemed when I had Bruce's full attention he could hear me just fine when I thought in a normal voice. I knew this for his eyes got wide in the fact that my lips didn't move when I spoke to him.

"How did you do that?" he asked curiously, his scientific curiosity showing.

"I honestly have no idea but I did it with a Nat on the night I was poisoned, I was bored so I decided to try it on you" I told him and he looked perplexed and worried, so I smiled at him "It only works when my walls are down" I told and he nodded

"Makes sense it's as though you're invading people's minds" he said and I frowned

"Well when you say it like that it makes it sound creepy" I said and he shook his head

"Not at all in all honesty that ability saved your life" he said and I nodded "When you were talking to Natasha via thoughts could she answer back?" he asked and I nodded

"Yes she could she just had to direct her thoughts at me or I kept the channel open" I told him and he nodded as if deep in thought "You can try it if you want" I told him

"Really?" he asked eagerly and I giggled and nodded

'Can you hear me' Bruce thought to me after a moment and I winced. Bruce's thought voice was very loud

'Loud and clear' I thought to him 'Emphasis on the loud part'

'Sorry' he thought back still as loud as ever.

'It's alright I think it's because of the other guy that your thoughts are so loud, much like your thoughts aren't words but pictures or scene' I thought to him and he smiled

"Lillie this is truly remarkable, once the whole team gets back and you're up to full strength again, we can see how far your branches can go and if you can communicate with everyone" he rambled excitedly but the only thing out of that whole sentence I picked up was once the team gets back.

"Wait, wait where everyone is" I said frantically, and a picture of shit ran through Bruce's mind.

"Everyone's fine Lillie" Bruce said quickly and I felt my blood boil

"Bruce Banner you tell me where they are or I will g through all your thoughts to figure them out and post all of your deepest darkest secrets online" I threatened and I felt the Hulk sort of coming out of his slumber. Yea threating Bruce probably not a good idea but I could care less at that moment. All I wanted to know was where Tony…No, where my family was.

"Agent Romanov and Agent Barton are in Cambodia taking out a drug lord, Captain and Mr. Stark are in Germany where we got a tip that HYDRA may be coming back into the world, and Thor is back in Asgard where he is trying to get information on how his brother has escaped from prison. Is that enough information for you Miss. Potts?" said the cool, calm and collected voice of a man whom I never wanted to hear from again.

"Nick Fury, it hasn't been long enough" I said harshly letting my walls go back up

"I complete agree Miss. Potts but I couldn't let you be the cause of one of Dr. Banner's incidents now could I" he said I crossed my arms over my chest

"No offense Nick but I can handle myself thank you, and so can Bruce" I stated and Fury smirked

"Really because if I recall you were in a coma for the last two weeks." Fury said and I felt my anger rise "Now I don't think that sounds like a woman who can take care of herself" he stated and I glared

"Yes because it all my fault that someone drugged, isn't director?" I asked and he smirked, walking further into the room.

"Miss. Potts, I understand neither of us truly likes each other" he started and I rolled my eyes

"That's an understatement" I mumbled under my breath

"But the only reason I am hear is to check if there has been any changes, for the team of course. That was the only way I could get them to leave so early in your comatose state" he stated and I sat up straighter. I remember almost everyone coming into talk to me at some point during my healing process.

"When did they all leave?" I asked slightly worried

"Barton left two days after you went under, Romanov the day after. The Captain, no matter how much he wanted to be by your side left five days after you went under. Stark who was hard to convince to leave left seven days after you went under, and all of them left under one condition I let them know how you are doing" he said and I felt a pang in my chest, like if I had been awake maybe there missions would be done fast, that now they had something to come back to.

"Well now you'll have good news to tell them" I said

"Unfortunately I won't be able to do that" Fury said and I tensed up, but I wasn't the only one I could feel the Hulk slowly waking also.

"And why not?" I asked trying to keep my cool for Bruce's sake, he didn't need me getting angry, I wouldn't be able to help him then.

"Romanov and Barton are too deep in the mission, if I even let the know that you are awake something bad could happen, putting themselves in danger" he told me and I nodded, I guess I could understand why he couldn't let those two know. "As for the Captain and Stark, I can't let them know either. It would be futile to the mission. The two have been getting along amazingly, and Stark hasn't acted out once" Fury said

"So you want to keep me waking up from my boss because he has been a good little puppet just like you want?" I asked and he nodded

"You can't do that" Bruce grunted out "You promised Steve and Tony the moment she was awake they would be informed"

"Things change doctor" Fury started but I cut him

"As Dr. Banner's personal assistant, I think it is time for you to leave" I stated and Fury smirked

"Of course Miss Potts, but I swear if you try contacting any of the team members without my permission you will be more of me" stated before leaving the room, and hopefully leaving the tower.

"Bruce" I said slowly getting out of bed, at the moment I could care less about saving my strength this was about saving the tower, and saving Bruce from something he would regret. Bruce I need you to look at me look into my eyes" I said as I stood on wobbly legs and slowly walked over the only person I had left here at the moment who was doubling over in pain. "Bruce please" I begged touching his back, which made him look up at me, the green flecks almost to the state of over powering the brown.

"Lillie run" Bruce grunted but I shook my head

"I can help remember, just look into my eye" I begged slowly he did but I knew he was reluctant. Quickly I made him lower his heart rate and calm down; I told him that the Hulk didn't need to come out today. Thankfully he didn't go into transition he just fell to the floor. I want to help him but my energy levels had been drained. I had just made it to the bed before I passed out myself hopefully helping him wont backfire on me and let me going back into a coma.

When I woke up I was under warmth of blankets and next to something warm. Slowly I opened my eyes the room or prison as I liked to call it was darker then usual.

"Good morning" said a deep husky voice that always made me smile.

"Hey" I said groggily snuggling into his familiar body. "What are you doing here, and where is Bruce… Banner" I said and I head him chuckle.

"I told him to go and take a break and sleep in a bed for a change." He said and I smiled. Bruce Banner may not be here but I am with a different Bruce who just by being in the small bed with me was comforting beyond belief.

"Well that was nice of you" I said sleepily "But what are you still doing in New York?" I asked

"I had to make sure my girl was alright, you gave your bosses quite a scare along with me" he said and I smiled into his chest.

"I didn't mean to, but shit happens" I said and he chuckled

"That it does" he said and I smiled I closed my eyes. Bruce Wayne could be a first rate jack ass but to me he was the kindest man.

"Bruce" I said after a while and he looked down to me where I was laying on his chest "You haven't been here the past two weeks, have you?" I asked and he smiled before kissing my forehead

"No I had to go back to Gotham, but I came back every other day to see if any changes occurred" he told me and I smiled. "Alfred on the other hand wanted to bring you down to Gotham so he could look after you" he said and I giggled. Alfred was like my grandfather figure and I care about him more than anything.

"Of course he would" I told him "But you did let him know that I was awake and kicking right?" I asked and Bruce chuckled

"Yes as soon as Dr. Banner called me letting me know that you had woken up, I let Alfred know the second I got off the phone" Bruce told me and I nodded

"Good… Wait Bruce called you?" I asked and he nodded his head

"Yes every day I wasn't in town Bruce called me to let me know how you were doing that day" Bruce said and I nodded "Tony wasn't too happy about it but I could care less what he says" Bruce told me and I giggled

"Sounds like Tony" I said before yawning "What time is it?" I asked

"10:00 am" he told me and I rubbed a hand down my face "Why do you ask?" and I shrugged

"Wanted to know how long I had been sleeping for" I told him truthfully and he nodded, and I closed my eyes. For a while we just laid together in silence before I felt the bed move. "Where are you going?" I asked

"Dr. Banner might be down in a little while, and I don't want him to get the wrong idea" Bruce said and I laughed

"Yea I'm sure that it" I said and he chuckled as he got out of bed and pulled his shoes on.

"Well that and I have to get back to Gotham, I have a company to run" he said turning around to look at me, and I smiled sadly. I really didn't want him to leave, but I knew he had to.

"I now big business man has to go back to work, making cooperate America a better place" I said and again Bruce chuckled before leaning over my bed

"Yea something like that" He said and leant down to kiss my forehead but in the last moment he changed and went down for my lips. He of course slowed down when he decide to go this route, looking in my eyes for any showing of questioning. I knew that that weren't even though they should have been, with all of my sudden thoughts and feelings for Tony.

Once Bruce captured my lips I sat up in my bed so it wouldn't be an awkward position for him. The kiss seemed short lived, but in reality it must have been a few minutes. It was full of passion and want, and I'm sure if the worry that Banner could walk in at any minute didn't exist, it would have ended up in the mattress mambo. When we finally broke apart, Bruce had somehow lifted me out of bed so that I had my legs wrapped round his torso. We were both gasping for breath.

"Come with me" Bruce whispered putting his head up against mine, and I closed my eyes in pain.

"I can't" I whispered back sadly. I think part of me wanted to go with him to. You know the part of me that still had strong feelings for him. But then the other part of me, the part that had strong feelings for Tony was screaming at me in anger.

"I know" Bruce said softly putting me in bed "But it was worth a shot" he said sadly and I felt my heart crack slightly at the sound of the hurt in his voice.

"I wish you didn't have to go" I said and he smiled

"Me to Lillie" he said kissing my on the forehead, making tears come to my eyes "Bye" he whispered. I felt his body leave the room. The warmth that he had given me gone, and knowing that I might just lost he one guy who truly might have loved me, and wouldn't leave tears started coursing through my body.

I fell asleep from crying so hard and I woke up in a cold dark place much like the night I was poisoned and Loki had been able to get in my head.

"Shit" I cursed out loud and I heard a cool laugh

"I see someone has missed me" Loki said coming to stand in front of me and I scoffed

"Hardly" I said pushing passed him. I was no longer poisoned so I had control over my body and I could walk. Albeit not very well but it was walking none the less. "Why am I hear Loki?" I asked after a moment.

"So I can finally talk to you again" he told me and I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to look at him. "It seems as though even while healing your mind has a strong barrier that not even I can scratch" he said and I smirked.

"So the whole plan with the poison back fired did it?" I asked sarcastically and he glared at me.

"It may have in some aspects but in others it worked phenomenally" he said and I quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?" I asked and he smirked

"Do you not remember, what all happened last time we have spoken?" he asked

"Of course I do, I can't forget anything but you knew that already" I said uncrossing my arms and he smirked.

"That is very true, but yet you intrigue me" he said walking closer to me making me step backward. Of course in my luck there was a wall right behind me. "How you can let pathetic male humans have so much control over your emotions, how you let them break you so easily." He hissed trapping me against the wall. "It makes me wonder what I could do to your beautiful mind if I just possessed your love" he said and I shook my head

"Not possible all of my love has been taken, I have none left for you" I told him and he chuckled

"We'll see about that" he said before kissing me. The kiss felt like it was bursting my lips, but yet I was moving my lips, as though I liked it. In my mind I knew it was wrong yet part of me wanted it so badly, wanted Loki's roughness.

'No I can't' I thought to myself before pushing him away

"You can't just kiss someone without their permission" I said and he smirked

"You kissing me back was permission enough my dear" he whispered sending a cool chilly down my spine. "Until next time" he said and I closed my eyes.

The next time I opened them I was back in the room I had been in for the past few weeks. The room was still dark and cold much like it had been when Bruce left, and much like the planet or whatever it was, and I hated it. Yet I sat there and waited for the other Bruce in my life to come down and while I waited what better way to spend it crying away my sorrows and hoping that my family would soon come home.

**YAY! Lillie is awake, but is going through some DRAMA! Tony and everyone else will hopefully be back from their missions next chapter...I really hope that you are all enjoying the story so far, and I know that it's been taking me forever to update but I really am trying, and when you guys leave me reviews it makes my day and I can't help but smile whenever I read them! So they are much appreciated and they do make me write faster, it's just the typing it all up and making it better that takes so much time! Alright thanks for reading I love you all! **

**Thefallendeath4**


	14. Chapter 14

After a few days on bed rest, Bruce finally allowed me to get up, move, and sleep in my own room. It was nice to have all of my privileges back, but being up in my room, just made me realize that Tony wasn't here, and that he still thought I was in a coma. My whole family thought I was still in a coma.

A week after I was off of bed rest Pepper went back overseas to sell the Stark Clean Energy. However before leaving she made sure that all work was done, for both Tony, and The Avenger's. So ultimately I had nothing to do, and a girl with nothing to do was dangerous. Especially a girl with mind reading capabilities.

'Bruce' I thought to him one day while I was getting ready in my room

'What?' he thought back slightly irritated, since I had been doing this every day for a week.

'Do want some tea?' I asked

'No I don't have work to do' he thought to me and I shrugged putting my walls back up. If Bruce wanted to be in a foul mood I would let him be.

"Jarvis, any new news from Fury about the team?" I asked making my way down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"No, I'm sorry Miss." Jarvis said and I frowned

"Alright thank you" I said pulling down a coffee mug and pouring myself some coffee. So it was going to be another day alone. Great… I think even at this point I would have enjoyed Loki's company.

For the rest of the day I was checking Tony's mail, and email. I don't know why seeing all of the pictures that his fans sent him made me miss him even more, but yet every day that is what I did. It was about 5 o'clock when I heard the unfamiliar ding of the elevator. In confusion I stood up and waited for the worst, even though the worst couldn't possibly get in.

"All I'm saying is that we should have stopped and saw her first" The sweet sound of Natasha's voice rang and I smiled

"Why if she is still in the coma it's not like she would care" Clint said bitterly and I rolled my eyes

"Your just angry because I killed the drug lord and you didn't" Nat said humorously

"Well I got to say I would be pretty angry to" I said finally making myself known to the two assassins

"Lillie!" Natasha exclaimed spinning around to face me and I smiled

"Surprise!" I said sweetly and she ran over and hugged me

"When did you wake up!" she asked in shock

"A week ago" I told her and her mood changed from happy to pissed faster than anyone could ever imagine.

"Why didn't Fury inform us?" Natasha asked and I shrugged

"Something to do with compromising your mission" I told her truthfully and she rolled her eyes

"Telling us something would not have compromised anything" Natasha said and I again shrugged

"So how was Cambodia or where ever you were?" I asked as Nat and I went to sit on a couch and she sighed as she sat down

"Hot, humid, and gross" she said tiredly and I giggled

"Well that sounds like fun" I said sarcastically and she glared at me "You know if you tired you can go to bed, Clint did" I told her after noticing he was gone

"No, its ok don't want you to be alone, I'm sure Bruce wasn't the best of company" she said and I groan

"You have no idea, it was like, I didn't even exist" I told her and she chuckled. For a while we sat in silence, and when I finally looked over to her I noticed she had fallen asleep. Smiling slightly I pulled the blanket of the back of the couch and draped it over her, and then left to my room to let her sleep.

At about 6 I was lying in bed reading when I heard a dinging sound.

"Jarvis what was that?" I asked

"That is a notification sound, Miss Potts. It's to let you know that Fury is trying to get a hold of you" he said and I groaned. I really didn't want to talk to the man but I had no choice. Pulling myself out of bed I walked to the elevator and made my way down to the conference room.

"Ahh Miss Potts, I see you decided to join me" Fury's vice rand right when I entered the room, and I glared at the screen.

"Sorry I was busy" I said sitting down in one of the chairs

"Well I just thought you would like to know that Stark and Rogers' are on their way home" he said getting my attention completely.

"Did you tell them I was awake?" I asked looking at the screen

"I did, even told them you'd been awake for a week" Fury said coolly and I smiled slightly

"Well thank you for letting me know" I said standing up "Anything else Director?" I asked and he rolled his eye

"No that is all Miss. Potts, but I do hope you are ready to manage both Stark, and the Avengers" he said and I narrowed my eyes at the screen where Fury stood

"I'm sure I'll manage" I said icily and Fury smirked

"Very well, until next time Miss Potts" he said and the screen went black. I quickly ran a hand through my hair Fury was not my favorite person in the world and just by the way he talks. It sounded as though he knew you're every dirty secret, and more. So to say I was frustrated would be an understatement, but then I realized Tony was coming home…. Well Tony and Steve. Just the thought of it made me smile. With an extra hop in my step I made my way up stairs to tidy up for Tony, and Steve's home coming.

"Well someone's in a good mood" Clint said once I got off the elevator. He was eating a bowl of cereal, and I rolled my eyes at his odd dinner choice.

"You do know there are left over food from the meals that I cooked for Bruce over the week" I said as I sorted through the mail pile. I heard a dropping of a spoon and then Clint running over to the refrigerator.

"You are amazing" Clint said happily as he pulled out leftovers and piled them on a plate.

"I know" I said walking away from the kitchen "Just clean up whatever dishes and mess you make" I called back as I walked to my office. Quickly I sorted the mail for Tony, and I was sorting for the first time since I had been up my phone had a message on it. Sighing happily I took out a note pad and a pen and played the message getting ready for any note I may have to take.

"Hello this is Christine Everhart, with Vanity Fair Magazine, I would like to set up an interview with Mr. Tony Stark, and the so called team named the Avengers" a very feminine voce rang from the phone. Even though she sounded sweet, the way she talked about the Avengers made me want to smack her a few times. "Let me know what time works best for them. Thanks again" and with that the message ended. Rolling my eyes I quickly wrote down the name, what she wanted and I took the number from the missed call list.

"Miss. Potts, you have a call coming in from your cellphone" Jarvis said and I sighed "Would you like me to transfer he call to your work phone?" he asked knowing I wouldn't have it

"Please" I said and within seconds the work phone started ringing

"Hello?" I said pleasantly

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice" a familiar voice said and I smiled

"Well my voice tends to send men into a tizzy, it's one of my many talents" I told him

"Yes and I can't wait to be subject to your talents once again" he said and I giggled

"I'm sure your just itching to come home" I said

"As long as your there yes." He said and I bit my lip.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tony" I said in a slightly seductive manner

"Good, because not seeing you for almost three weeks is killing me" he said and I smiled

"And not seeing you for three almost four weeks has been killing me. There has been nothing for me to do" I told him and he chuckled

"I can think of a few things that we could do once I get back" he said and I smirked

"Oh I'm sure you can, and I for one cannot wait to do them" I said and I heard him sigh and then yell 'Does this plane go any faster!?' "How's Steve?" I asked once I figured that I wouldn't laugh anymore

"Capsicle is doing fine, now that he knows that your awake, he's not so mopey" Tony told me and in the background I heard Steve but I couldn't make out what he was saying

"And how are you?" I asked

"Much better, I feel whole again now that I know you are safe and healthy" he said and I smiled "How are you beautiful?" Tony asked

"I'm doing well, bored but I can't complain too much" I told him and he chuckled

"Well you won't be bored for much longer" he promised me

"I will hold you to that Mr. Stark" I told him. For a while we chatted about random things, like what happened on the mission, what I had been doing with myself. But soon enough Tony had to go something to do with the plane he was traveling on. Sighing happily I hung up the phone and made my way out into the living room where Natasha was still sleeping.

"Natasha" I said in a slightly hushed tone trying to wake her up with put ending up with some sort of injury. "Nat" I said a little louder stepping closer to the couch but the sleeping assassin didn't flinch or move. "Jarvis can you wake up Natasha for me?" I asked the AI

"Of course, but you might want to take a step back" Jarvis suggested and not wanting to take any chances I did as I was told. As soon a good enough distance away the AI started playing a recording of a Russian, or what I thought to be Russian, yelling orders. Almost instantaneously after the recording started Natasha leapt off the couch and took a fighting position. She stayed like that for a while until she realized where she was and returned to the "relaxed" state she was usually in.

"Thank you Jarvis" we both said at the same time, ending the Russian screaming

"Sorry I must have fallen asleep" Natasha said as I reentered the room and I smiled

"It's no big deal, I'm sure you had a long day" I told her and she smiled slightly "And besides it was only a few hours"

"Perfect" she said "Now that I am perfectly rested what should we do?" Natasha asked and I shrugged

"Well I know I need to clean before Tony gets home tomorrow, but I am in desperate need of a drink" I told her and she smirked

"Well then why don't we do both, drinking and cleaning" she said and I smiled

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" I said happily and she giggled slightly

"Perfect you go get the clean supplies, I'll get the booze" she said and I nodded before we both headed in different directions. After we both had the supplies we needed we met back in the living room. We took a few shots, before we started with our cleaning.

By midnight the pent house was spotless, well except for the coffee table that had the booze on it. Both Natasha and I were overly tipsy, considering that we started our cleaning and booze party at 8 o'clock. We both looked disgusting with dust, and dirt on our clothes but we were happy none the less.

"Thanks, Nat" I said slurring my words slightly and Natasha giggled.

"Any time Lillie" she said smiling "Who would have thought that cleaning could be so fun?" she asked and I giggled

"Everything is fun with alcohol Nat. It has magical powers" I told her and for a moment we were both serious and then we busted out laughing, and it lasted till we heard the elevator ding. Letting us know someone was hear, so we stayed quite. Well until we saw who it was.

"Well look who came to join the party!" Nat yelled happily making me giggle

"You two are wasted" Clint said with a slight chuckle, as he took my drink out of my hand.

"Hey, that's mine!" I told him reaching clumsily for it but he just moved it farther away.

"Well now it's mine" he said taking a sip and I stuck my tongue out him, making him roll his eyes. "You have had more than enough, both of you have" Clint said and I frowned "And besides Lillie shouldn't you be resting?" he asked and I gave him a questioning look

"Resting?" I asked "What for!

"You just got out of a coma Lillie" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Yea like over a week ago" I told him and he sighed

"Exactly, you should be taking it easy, not getting hammered. What would Bruce say if he saw you right now?" Clint asked and I flinched. The good doctor would more than likely frown at this.

"Oh Clint leave her alone!" Nat slurred "She I mean we are just having some well-deserved fun" she hiccupped

"Why do I feel as though I am taking care of children" Clint muttered and looked at Natasha "You and I, in case you have forgotten have a meeting with Fury early tomorrow morning" Clint told her and Natasha groaned.

"Urgh can't you go by yourself. I hate going in in my days off… Well unless it's for training" Natasha whined slightly.

"Too bad you don't have a choice, sober up Romanov" Clint said before walking over to me. "Come on Lil, time for bed" he said helping me off the floor that I had somehow managed to sit down on without falling over. Once I was standing back on my wobbly legs Clint put his arm around my waist "Alright easy does it" he said as he led me towards the elevator

"I can walk up the stairs" I told him feeling slightly incompetent and he sighed

"Well I don't feel like helping you walk up the stairs" he said and I frowned as he walked me into the elevator while also pushing the up button with one swift movement, and within seconds we were on the top floor of the pent house.

"Well that was exciting" I told him sarcastically as we got out of the elevator and made our way to my room.

"Well I wasn't looking for exciting, I was looking for fast. That way I can get you into your room and go help Nat" he said in a huff and I rolled my eyes

"Of course that's what you want" I mumbled quietly to myself as we got to my door "Well thank you Mr. Barton for the help but I have it from here" I told him opening the door and he nodded.

"Night Lil" he said giving me a tired smile and I politely smiled back

"Night Clint, have fun with Nat" I said with a wink and then I quickly shut the door before he could say anything

After shutting the door in Clint's face, I stumbled to my bathroom to take a shower. I usually would have taken a shower in the morning know that I was almost drunk, but Tony was coming home tomorrow. On the off chance that he gets home early and comes to wake me up, I didn't want to smell like booze sweat and dirt. My shower sobered me up drastically so I had no problem brushing my teeth or slipping on my sleep shirt, that and I knew I wasn't going to have I hangover in the morning. Smiling I climbed into bed, and that night I dreamt about Tony, our odd little family and all of us happy and together.

Jarvis woke me up semi early the next day for some odd reason but I didn't complain. That just meant I could get ready for the, and get a head start on work, if there was any. I quickly dressed in a black pencil skirt, a pink flowy top, and some black pumps. After I was dressed I curled my hair and put on my daily make up with a soft shimmer gloss on my lips. Once I was satisfied with my look I made my way down to the kitchen for my morning coffee.

After I had my coffee I made my way to my office, and as soon as I sat down I saw a red button lit up on my phone signifying that I had messages. Sighing I got out my note pad with the pervious note on it and clicked a pen open with one hand and pushing the play button with another.

"20 unheard messages" the robotic voice of the phone told me and my eyes widened. With this many messages it seemed as though the public got information that Tony Stark was coming home today. An hour or so later I dropped my pen and shook my hand out a few times. The last time I had written so much down was in college. Most of the message were from magazines wanting to do stories on the Avengers, or photo shoots. There were a few messages from Tony's floozies, asking him if he wanted company after his long and hard trip, those ones made me sick to my stomach. The message that stressed me out the most however was the message from the governor of New York. It wasn't the governor himself but someone who worked for him. He wanted the Avengers to host a benefit to help pay for the cost of the damage that had been done to New York, and all I could think was

'Great another party, except this one I have to plan!' groaning I slammed my head down on my desk.

"Long Morning?" Natasha asked making me jump slightly as I lifted my head up.

"You have no idea" I said running a hand through my perfectly curled hair

"Are you going to tell you what has you so stressed?" she asked with a slight look of concern that few people ever got to see and I sighed

"The Governor of this lovely city wants the Avengers to host a benefit, to raise money for the damage to New York" I told her and she rolled her eyes

"Of course he does" Natasha said harshly "It's not enough that we save the world from impending doom" she said and I sighed

"How was your meeting with Fury?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Uneventful, gave him a recap of what happened, who we killed and when, then he told us we had two weeks off" she said and I nodded

"Good you deserve a couple weeks off" I said and she rolled her eyes

"You just want help planning the benefit" she and I smiled sheepishly

"Am I that transparent?" I asked her and laughed

"Most days" she said and I opened my mouth to say something but the phone rang

"I am not!" I said and then quickly picked up the phone "Stark Towers. This is Miss Potts" I said politely

"Ello' is dis Lillie?" a man said and I quirked my eyebrow

"This is, how can I help you?" I asked I was a little scared most people who called this phone didn't ask for my first name, or even know it

"Gut, you are very close to all of de Avengers, correct?" he asked and I looked up at Natasha who was looking quizzically at me

"I don't believe that is any of your business, sir. Is there is any certain reason you are calling?" I asked and the man chuckled

"I vill take dat as a yes" the man said "You are very special to zem, you are special to him to" the man said and I tensed

"Special to whom? Who is this?" I asked, and again he chuckled

"Zat my dear iz not important. Just know zat I know who you are, and dat you vill never be safe again" he said and I looked up at Natasha. She must have seen the scared look in my eyes, because she turned the base of the phone to face her and she clicked speaker phone. "Zer is no place zat you can hide, for I vill alvays find you" he said and I took a deep breath

"And what happens when you find me?" I asked and he laughed

"Vhen I find you I vill take you avay from your precious Avengers, and you being special to vill make zem look for you, and vhen they find you I vill kill zem all in front of you" he told me and a breath caught in my throat

"How do you know I won't fight?" I asked him and he laughed

"You cannot vin you are veak, you are a simple human" he said and I felt some sort of relief come over me he didn't know about my powers or that I was the Black Widow's prodigy.

"Then what makes me so special?" I asked

"Zat is vhat I am going to find out, zee you zoon Lillie" he said and then he hung up. Slowly I hung up the phone and I looked up to Natasha who looked furious.

"Nat?" I asked and she snapped out of her trance

"We will have a team meeting when Stark and Rodgers get back in a few hours" Natasha said and I nodded cautiously, I had never seen Natasha like this "I'm going to take this number down to Bruce see if he can trace where the call is came from, then I'm going to find Clint and bring him up here" she said as she started walking out, but right as was about to exit my office she turned to look at me "Are you going to be alright by yourself?" she asked and I smiled weakly at her

"I'll be fine, I am your prodigy" I said and she nodded

"Use your mind communication if you need anything" she said and then she left. Soon after Natasha left I ran up to my room, I felt too exposed in my office since every wall was a large window. After I was safely in my room I locked my door

"Jarvis put the blinds down, and only unlock the door for the team" I told the AI who did as he was told

"Is everything alright Miss?" Jarvis asked making me jump

"I'm fine just tell Natasha when she asks that I am taking a nap, and wake me up when Tony and Steve get back" I told him

"Very well, Miss" he said sighing I crawled on to my bed and closed my eyes, trying to contact Loki. I need to know if he knew what was going on.

Within minutes I felt an unfamiliar yet familiar cold wrap around my body, slowly I opened my eyes.

"Well, well, well isn't this a pleasant surprise" Loki's cool voice rang out and I turned around to look at him. "What do I owe the pleasure of having you seek me out?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes

"Well it's not because I miss you" I told him and he put a hand over his chest in mock hurt

"Oh you wound me so" he stated with his usual smirk and I rolled my eyes "So my dear are you going to tell me why you are hear?" he asked "Although I do thoroughly enjoy your company, I was in the middle of something" he stated

"My life was threatened" I told him and I saw worry cross he face "And want to know what part you played in it" I told him and he came closer to me again I took a step back, but of course there was a wall behind me again.

"Who was it?" he asked and I looked at him quizzically and he stepped closer to me again now he was inches from my face "Who was it!" he yelled and I glared

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here you ass!" I yelled back, and Loki's face returned to it calm and collected look that it almost always wore.

"Why do you think I know?" he asked and I rolled my eyes

"You tried to kill me once already, but couldn't perhaps you got some one else to do it for you" I spat and he chuckled

"I don't want you dead, my dear. You are to perfect and beautiful to kill" he told me running his cold hands down my cheek, making me shiver.

"I don't believe that, you are the god of lies" I told him shakily and he chuckled again

"Well why don't you take a look and see" he suggested and I looked up at him curiously

"What?" I asked

"My mind hold all truths, dear. That is the one place that I cannot lie" he told me and I looked in his eyes to see if he was telling a lie, he wasn't. Taking a deep breath I nodded

"Fine I will look" I told him I was about to start looking when Loki grabbed my arm making me loss my building concentration

"If you go too far, I will force you out and I will make sure it hurts" he stated and I nodded hesitantly before I began searching again.

Once I finally got into Loki's mind and to the thoughts regarding me, I was shocked. All of his thought about me were sweet, caring and a little creepy, but I knew that he wasn't lying about not want to kill me ever. Slowly I brought myself out of his head, not reading any other thoughts like I had promised. Once I was out I looked at him and he smirked

"I told you I wasn't lying" he said and I nodded

"You did" I stated and then it hit me, the 'him' the man on the telephone was talking about was Loki. "The man who threatened me today had a German accent do you know anyone like that?" I asked and Loki froze looking terrified

"No, it's not possible" Loki whispered and I furrowed my brows

"What's not possible?" I asked "Loki what do you know?" I asked again

"How did he find you?" he asked himself

"How do who find me? Loki who is he!" I asked and Loki looked at me

"You need to leave now" he told me and I looked at him in shock

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you know" I spat and he grabbed my arms and shook me slightly

"You cannot be here! It's not safe!" He yelled and I glared

"I will leave once I have some answers" I told him stubbornly

"I will tell you soon, patience my dear" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Yea patience isn't one of my strong suites" I said

"Until next time" Loki said and before I could say anything my eyes involuntarily shut and when I opened them again I was back in my room. Cursing I rolled over in my bed and screamed, I had just spent god knows how long with a psychopath who wanted and still might want to rule the earth, and I had nothing to show for it.

After I was done screaming I rolled back over and took a deep breath shutting my eyes, maybe a short nap would do me good, and almost as soon as I closed my eyes my body relaxed and I fell asleep. I was woken up by the feeling of warm lips and the familiar feeling of a facial hair on my legs.

"Tony?" I asked slowly opening my eyes, trying to get used to the light in my room.

"The one and only" he perfect voice said and my eyes shot open to see his perfect face right in front of mine.

"Tony!" I said happily and I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck bring him down on the bed next to me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I missed you so much" I whispered snuggling into his neck, and he kissed my forehead.

"I missed you more" he said. For a while we just stayed in our embrace, but then I realized something the meeting Natasha wanted to have.

"Tony?" I asked

"Hmm?" he asked looking at me

"Where is Steve?" I asked and he smirked

"Still on the plane, when I left they were stopping in Ireland, some sort of lead" he said and I gave him a questioning look

"So you let him do it by himself?" I asked and Tony chuckled

"God no, he's with Hill, guess I was becoming too impatient for them" he said and I giggled

"Only you" I said and he smirked

"You got that straight" he said and then he brought his lips down to mine, starting a frenzy of passion and dare I say it love. I had never felt like this kissing someone. Not even Bruce Wayne. When we broke the kiss we both were trying to catch our breaths. Which was hard for me to do, not only did I have pent of sexual rage, but Tony was not helping the matter by having his hand on my calf.

"Tony" I said breathlessly as he showered my neck, the little bit cleavage that shirt exposed with kisses "I don't think we have the time" I said no matter how much I didn't want it to be true

"Why do you say that?" he asked between kisses

"Because as soon as Steve gets here a team meeting will be called" I told him trying not to let moans escape from my mouth.

"Why?" he asked bringing his head up from my neck, his eyes were now full of worry instead of lust, and I sat up, I couldn't see him like that. But he grabbed my face, once he was sitting up and made me look at him "Lillie what happened?" he asked again, and I closed my eyes my head tilted down wards.

"My life was threatened early today" I told him, not opening my eyes.

"By who!?" Tony asked I could feel that he was angry and worried

" I don't know" I whispered as tears started to fall from my eyes, and then Tony scooped me up and held me on his lap.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" Tony whispered but I wasn't worried about my life I was worried about his, but said nothing and just took in the feeling of him holding me.

"Sir, the Captain Rogers just got in along with Thor, and Agent Romanov is calling a team meeting immediately" Jarvis said and I started to stand up but Tony pulled me back down and I looked at his brown eyes

"We will all protect you no matter what" Tony said and I nodded, and got up this time successfully.

After I had wiped of the mascara that had run down my cheeks Tony and I made our way down to the conference room hand in hand, and the elevator ride down I could help but think about the worst outcomes and trials I was going to be put up with when I got taken.

**Authors Note-**

**YAY the team is back all in one piece! Lillie finally got to see the man she loves even if there romance (in this chapter) was short lived. And how about Loki, what's up with him and his strange behavior? Who knows…. Ok well I have an idea, and I'm sure you do to BUT you all will just have to wait and see what happens! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it has been a while since I posted but my whole family has been sick this past few weeks and then there was finals, and NOW the sickness is catching up to me! Woo hoo!(Insert sad face here) Any whoo Thanks for reading! I love you all! **

**Thefallendeath4 **


	15. Chapter 15

Once Tony and I entered into the conference room, Natasha was standing front and center with a look that could only be described as the, I'm in charge look. Everyone else was sitting in chairs looking bored.

"What is going on Lady Natasha, you look as if you bear bad news" Thor boomed and I smiled slightly at the loud man before I sighed

"That's because she does" I said sadly and everyone looked to the door where Tony and I were standing.

"Lady Lillie!" Thor said happily as he got up and walked part way over to us "It is good to see you back in good health" he boomed and I smiled and walked the rest of the way over to him.

"It's good to see you as well Thor." I said sweetly "And I trust that you are also in good health?" I asked which made him laugh and bring me into a bone crushing hug. It may have hurt but it was a hug that I was glad to receive.

"Thor you might want to put her down before you crush her" Steve's voice rang out, and with one last squeeze Thor let me go, giggling slightly I turned to look at Steve. To say I was shocked to see how sickly and tired he looked would be an understatement. "It's good to see you again" Steve said awkwardly and I smiled and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's good to see you again, too" I said into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for another moment before we both gave each other a finally squeeze, ending our hug.

After my hug with Thor and Steve I went back to Tony's side. Immediately he put his arm around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible.

"Now that sappy welcome home is over" Clint said "Can we get to what this meeting is about, I have leftovers to eat" he said and I shook my head and sighed, and then looked up to Nat and gave her a short nod.

"The reason I called you all here is because someone in our family was threatened earlier this morning" Natasha announced and I felt the tension and worry rise in the room. "Today while working Lillie got a call for a strange man. That man threatened her life as well as all of ours" Natasha continued and as she did the room was filled with more and more emotions. "Now I was in the room and listening to most of the conversation, so I took down the number, brought it to Bruce, who found the number was somehow untraceable. "She stated and the room was quite for a while until Clint burst out

"It had to be Loki! He wanted her from the beginning" he said and I shook my head

"It wasn't Loki" I said and everyone except Natasha looked at me funnily

"How do you know it wasn't Loki?" Bruce asked and sighed

"I just know" I told him and he gave me a questioning look

"I t wasn't Loki" Natasha said backing me up "Well unless he somehow in the past few months gained a heavy German accent" she said and I both felt and saw both Tony and Steve stiffen.

"Are you sure it was German?" Steve asked

"Positive" both Natasha and I said

"Damn" Tony cursed under his breath but I heard it so I looked at him

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked into his brown eyes that were filled with worry and anger.

"It had to be Red Skull" Steve said making me break the staring like contest that was going on between Tony and I.

"Red Skull?" I asked giving him a questioning look

"I thought Red Skull was dead?" Bruce added

"I thought HYDRA was dead to but here it is coming back, in full force, same tactics and morals. It's not possible for someone to be as crazy as him" Steve said and I shuddered into Tony.

Not only did I have Loki trying to woo me and get me to follow him, but now I had this Red Skull character trying to kidnap me so he can hurt almost everyone I have ever loved. My life couldn't get any better. Once I tuned back into what was happening in the real world everyone had their voices raised, well except for Bruce. Tony was getting gradually more angry as he gripped my hip harder and harder like if he let go he would fall.

"Don't you get it!" Steve yelled "He is after her because of us!"

"No its because of you, he wants revenge on you!" Tony bellowed

"Tony" I said quietly but it fell on deaf ears

"Oh shut up Stark we all defeated Loki, not just Rogers" Natasha spat

"Exactly it Loki's fault!" Clint said calmly

"Have care how you speak, Loki maybe lost but he is still my brother!" Thor boomed angrily

"Your brother almost killed Lillie!" Tony and Natasha screamed and I blinked in shock were Tony and Nat really on the same side?

"Is there any way that Red Skull could have found out about her powers?" Bruce asked calmly and I shook my head. My powers were secret not even Pepper knew about them.

"He didn't seem to know anything besides the fact that she was very important to us" Natasha said seeming like she had cooled down, and with her promise that he didn't know about powers everyone seemed to relax at least a little bit.

"Well than we shall train her both in the art of war and her powers!" Thor suggested loudly and I closed my eyes slightly Natasha had been training me before all hell broke loose, and with the training I did have I knew I could take down someone easily.

"Nat and Lillie were training a lot before the party and she can take down a Steve Rogers sized man pretty easily" Clint said and I rolled my eyes

"That's because he wasn't fighting back" I said pointing out a valid point.

"That's why we will continue training" Natasha said her eyes softening as I looked at her.

"And start training with a weapon" Clint said and I froze. I hated weapons I always have, even when I was younger, I didn't even want to go hunting with my uncle, like a lot of the girls did when they were younger.

"Sorry I can't see Lillie holding a weapon let alone kill anyone" Tony said and I snuggled closer into him

"I'm not saying she will have to, Stark" Clint said "But she should still be trained with sometime of weapon just in case" he said and I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off.

"I agree" Natasha said and I looked at her in shock, she knew about my hate for weapons, and that I never want to hold one EVER!

" I don't think that is a good idea" I said quietly but no one seemed to hear me once again not even Tony who was standing right next to me. The reason of course, they were fighting again well more arguing. This time instead of arguing about who put me in danger they were arguing about how to put me in danger. Ok not really they were 'debating' about what weapon I should use (a bow like Clint, or guns like Nat) and who should train me. That was between Natasha, Clint (if I picked bow of course) and Steve surprisingly.

"Guns are smaller and don't take as much time to load and aim" Natasha pointed out to Clint who just snorted.

"That's a matter of opinion" Clint spat

"Besides it's not like she could carry around a full sized bow with her at all times" Steve said Clint turned to look at Steve

"You got a problem with my weapon choice, Rogers?" Clint asked as if he was daring Steve to say something bad about his bow.

"It's a little medieval" Steve said bluntly and Clint glared and opened his mouth but I had, had enough.

"What if I don't want to hold or use any type of weapon!?" I said loudly, and everyone looked back at me. "Look guys" I said with a sigh "I'm not a weapon, or fighting type of person I never have been" I told them and Steve sighed

"Lillie you need to be able to protect yourself if we are somehow otherwise preoccupied and can help you" Steve said with concern filling his eyes, and I felt Tony squeeze my side making me look up at him. I could see in his eyes that he was worried about my safety and wanted me to do it. Sighing I looked back at the group who were all looking at me all worried about me.

"But since you all feel that it is something that I need to do then I will" I told them and the worry and tension decreased for a moment before the tension rose again. Reason for it who would train me and with what weapon? "As for the weapon and trainer I pick" I said quickly before another argument could break out "I choose Natasha, she has been using guns her whole life and I already know I can learn from her teaching style" I said and Natasha smirked at Clint in a way that kind said I told you so, and Steve just nodded in understanding.

"Alright meeting adjourned, Lillie we restart and start both training tomorrow morning" Natasha said and I nodded and with that the meeting ended. Slowly everyone left and once Tony and I were the only people left in the conference room he looked down at me with a smirk.

"I think we were in the middle of something" Tony said and I smirked seductively up at him.

"I do believe we were" I said and Tony smiled evilly and then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Tony" I shirked happily as we entered the elevator. "Put me down" I said laughing and he brought me to be in front of him so I wrapped my legs around his waist

"I don't think so" he said with a smirk on his lips "Jarvis pent house top floor" Tony said and then I put my lips on his. Igniting a frenzy of passion.

Once the elevator dinged that we had made it to top floor Tony brought us away from the wall that I had been pressed up against and started slowly walking to a my room which was closer. Neither of us could wait long enough to make it to Tony's room. After we had gotten in my room and the door was closed and locked Tony gently put me on the bed, breaking the kiss that had not been broken since we started.

"I have missed you so much" Tony said before he started attacking my neck with kisses, and almost immediately my hand went to his tee-shirt and I started pulling it off. As it came off his mouth left my neck momentarily before he started to suck on it again.

"Tony" I breathed "If you leave a mark on me I don't think my new trainer or my boss will be very happy or impressed with you" I told him and I felt him smirk against my neck, before he pulled away to look at me, his chocolate eyes full of lust burning into my blue ones.

"I know for a fact that your boos will be quite happy, that you are marked" he said with an evil smirk "Since he's the one who put it there, and as for your trainer I think you can handle her" he said and I blushed, for some odd reason before I pulled him down so that my mouth was once again on his. As we kissed I felt Tony's hands playing with the hem of my shirt that he had pulled out of my skirt. Knowing what he wanted I detached myself from his lips and took off my shirt throwing somewhere on the floor.

"Well someone's eager" Tony said with a smile and I glared at him playfully

"Oh I'm eager?" I asked playfully "Well I could just stop and…" that's when Tony kissed me with full force to shut me up. After a few moments I pulled away slightly so that our noses were touching and I smirked "That's what I thought" I whispered before kissing him again. We kept kissing; well I guess it was more than just kissing after we hit the 20 minute mark.

"Ms. Potts" Jarvis said making Tony groan and fall onto the bed next to me

"Yes Jarvis" I said giggling slightly at Tony

"There is a Miss Christine Everhart wanting calling via video" Jarvis said and I sighed that woman was persistent.

"Answer the call and tell her I will be with her shortly" I told Jarvis and I got up out of bed and started to look for my shirt where ever I had thrown it. After I found it I bent over to pick it up and I felt Tony wrap his arms around my waist

"I thought we were in the middle of something" Tony said as I stood up and pressed my back up against his chest and hummed happily.

"I know but that woman is persistent, I might as well get it over with" I said before walking to my bathroom, closing and locking my door before Tony could come in and prevent me from making myself look presentable again. Once I was dressed in skirt and blouse again I quickly pulled my hair into a tight ponytail, not wanting to deal with the tangled mess it was. Looking at myself quickly to make sure I was presentable I noticed that on my neck was a dark circle and I groaned. I really didn't have time to properly cover it up with make-up so I quickly grabbed the bulkiest necklace I could find, and then ran out of my room and down to my office.

"Ok Jarvis I'm ready" I said as I sat down in front of my computer. "Good afternoon, Ms. Everhart" I said politely as he video feed came through, and Christine smiles.

"Afternoon, Miss Potts thank you again for doing this interview or meeting with me on sure a short notice" the blonde said sweetly and I smiled

"Well you were persistent" I said with a small laugh and she smiled "So what can I do for you today?" I asked

"Well I was hoping you would answer some questions, and then we could set up a time for some face to face interviews with the so called team of superheroes that everyone is gossiping about" Christine said and I gave a short nod, trying not to lose my temper with the woman who seemed to have no respect for the team that had ultimately saved the world.

"Of course Miss Everhart, ask away and we can get the appointments scheduled in a moment" I said

"Wonderful!" she said happily "First things first" she said shuffling through a stack of papers in front of her "Is this you?" she asked holding up an old tabloid magazine with mine a Bruce Wayne's picture on it from 2008

"It is why do you ask, my past has nothing to do with my job that I hold for Mr. Stark or for the Avengers" I told and Christine and she just smiled

"It was merely a question Miss Potts, you seemed to come out nowhere with your new job for Mr. Stark and the public wants to know more about you" she said and I nodded

"Which is understandable, however I came into this job to help my cousin Pepper out while she was out the United States" I told her

"So you were just handed the job without an interview no backup checks?" Everhart asked condescendingly

"No, Pepper asked me to help her because she knew I was trustworthy and could handle whatever Mr. Stark threw at me, that and I did get a background check done by both my cousin and Mr. Stark personally" I told her

"So did Mr. Stark know about your past endeavors with Gotham's Prince?" she asked and my eyes narrowed

"Why would my employer need to know about my past relationships?" I asked and she shrugged

"Well knowing that you're Mr. Stark's personal assistant you two must be together for a good amount of time, and being the kind of man he is you couldn't say no for to long" she said and my eyes narrowed at the screen in front of me

"What are you trying to imply Ms. Everhart?" I asked coldly

"I merely want to know if you and Mr. Stark are engaging in a sexual relationship" She said

"The relationship that I hold with Mr. Stark on the clock is strictly business and what we do off the clock is our own decision." I told her and she smirked

"So you don't deny being in a sexual relationship with Mr. Stark?" she asked and I smiled

"I don't deny nor am I implying that I am in a sexual relationship with Mr. Stark, and even if I was I'm not going behind my cousin's back in anyway" I told her, and she went to open her my mouth but I stopped her "Look Ms. Everhart I know you are looking for a good story and some juicy gossip that could potentially ruin my family and end up in more gossip but it's not going to happen not with the Potts family" I told her and she glared at me

"Very well, I only have a few more questions for you if that's all right" she said and I smiled

"Of course" I said

"Is it true that you are the personal assistant to not only Mr. Stark but also the other team mates of the Avengers?" she asked and I nodded happily

"Yes, it is but that only started, and that is because they trusted ,y to be able to handle what need to be done for them" I stated happily

"Well that must get pretty nerve racking and stressful with seven different bosses breathing down your neck, how do you deal with it all?" Everhart asked and I smiled

" At first I admit it was a little scary but the people on the Avengers' are so amazing and care so about my well-being that they are more like my wonder and crazy family" I told her and Christine nodded

"One last question," Christine said and I took a deep breath feeling like this one was going to be the most difficult to answer. "Does it bother you that you are living and caring for seven people who destroyed New York putting it into turmoil, put the lives of all of its residence in danger and injuring hundreds?" she asked with a devilish smirk, and I gave her a tight smile

"No it doesn't bother me, because without those people, who knows where the world would be at right now as a whole. The team understands and fully regrets putting do many people's lives in danger but they had no other choice, that was where the battle as at and none of them could change that. As for the injured people I thing that they are thankful to be alive and not dead, and if any of them need help the Avengers and myself included will do everything we can to help, same goes with the damage that happened to the wonderful city In fact The Avengers are in the starting stages of planning a benefit to help with the damages done to New York" I told her and I could tell she was shocked t my answer because she was silent a moment before she asked to schedule the interviews with the team.

I sighed happily after my meeting with Christine Everhart was over, that woman was annoying to say the least, but also rude.

"So how'd it go?" Tony asked after I came into the living room and sighed leaning my head against a wall closest to the bar

"Surprisingly well I think, considering it was my first interview" I told him and he smiled and walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace. "Oh and your interview with her is in a month" I said after a moment of standing in each other's arms and he groaned

"Do I have to? She is such a bitch" he whined and I giggled

"Yes you have to she wants to do a spread on the Avengers" I said and again he groaned making me shake my head "Come on you big baby I know what will make you feel better" I said making the embrace end

"Canceling the interview?" Tony said hopefully and I shook my head

"Nope something better, but we have to go upstairs to do it" I stated coyly and it took him only a moment to realize what I meant to pin me up against a wall and start kissing me.

"Technically we are up stairs" Tony said in between kisses and I giggled

"Oh so very true Mr. Stark but do you want to make a mess of your lovely apartment?" I asked as he once again sucked on a sweet part of my neck

"As long as I am making it a mess with you, babe" he growled as he ripped open my shirt exposing my black bra

"Oh I liked that shirt" I said semi sadly but still very turned on as grabbed my breast and started messaging it.

"You can buy another one, same with the skirt" he said before ripping it off my body. I know that most girls would be pissed if there boyfriend ruined there designer clothes but it honestly turned me on.

"Tony" I moaned putting my fingers through his already unruly hair as he kissed me up and down.

"God I missed you" he growled out before picking me up and taking me the first flat surface he found scattering whatever that was on the table to the floor.

Moaning as he slid of my panties I though t about how much of a mess we were making, but that was ultimately over ruled by pleasure.

"I need you now" Tony I ground out and he chuckled

"I knew you liked me" he growled nipping my earlobe and then pushing into me, sending me into pure heaven, and I couldn't help but feel that my and Tony right here right now was the way it was supposed to be forever. And that scared me more than Red Skull himself coming to get me.

**AU**

**Hey guys….. I know it's been for ever since I last posted anything but school has been a pain this year especially second semester. BUT it almost over so soon you guys will have almost all of my attention. Anyways I hope you like this chapter, it was mostly filler but you got to see a more confident side of Lilly. Also you kind of got a glimpse of what Lillie is feeling towards Tony, and can I say…. COMMITMENT ISSUES! Don't forget to leave a comment or review on my story it makes my day, and it might even push me to write faster (wink, wink)**

**Love **

**Thefallendeath4 (Lexi)**


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke up Tony and I were laying in the middle of the living room, with a blanket from the couch draped over our nude bodies that were still somewhat entangled. Smiling happily I stretched a lit moving my overly worked muscles, and in the process bumping Tony. Even with that slightest nudge Tony's whole body tensed and his eyes flew open panicking that something was wrong.

"Sorry" I whispered sweetly to him and once heard my voice and saw that it was me his body relaxed and his eyes softened.

"No complaints here not when I wake up next to a beautiful and naked woman" he said with his trade mark smirk making me roll my eyes, and sit up taking the blanket with me.

"Wow" I stated in amazement looking around the living room seeing all of the things in disarray because of Tony and I.

"Looks like we had a pretty amazing time" Tony said from behind me kissing my bare shoulder, making my face heat up.

"It looks like we made a mess" I told him with a smile and he chuckled.

"And it was so worth it" he told me tuning my face toward him so he could kiss me.

As soon as our lips touched the kiss immediately deepened into something more, and the arm that was around my waist snaked to the front. Giving Tony the opportunity to rub magical circles with his calloused finger both on and bellow my bikini line.

"Sir, may I remind you that Captain Rodgers will be up within the next hour" Jarvis said making me jump slightly. I mean you'd think I'd be used to it by now.

"Tony" I said pulling away from his kiss and smiled "Maybe we should move this to somewhere more appropriate" I told him and he rolled his eyes

"Why?" Tony asked continuing to rub circles "It's my pent house I can make love to you where I want to" he told me and I hummed ad pressed my forehead up against him.

"Oh? So I guess you don't mind if the Captain sees me in all my naked glory" I whispered seductively and Tony froze and a moment later I was being carried bridal style up the stairs.

"What happened to it being your house and being able to make love where ever you wanted to?" I asked him with a giggle

"No one gets to see you in all your naked glory but me" Tony growled and I smiled and kissed his cheek

"You have no idea how much that turns me on" I whispered to him, making him literally run the last few feet to his bedroom, me giggling all the way.

The next morning or should I say later that morning I once again woke up tangled up in Tony and bed sheets. Only this time we were in the privacy and comfort of Tony's bedroom. I heard Tony sigh in contentment and I turned my head to look at him. The beautiful man I had fallen asleep with slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes and I felt my heart speed up.

"Morning beautiful" he said huskily and I smiled shyly

"Morning" I said sweetly "How did you sleep?" I asked awkwardly, I wasn't one for pillow talk

"Like a baby" Tony said with a slight chuckle "and how did you sleep?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face, and I smirked

"Haven't sleep that well since I moved into the tower" I told him and a wicked smile spread across Tony's face

"Well perhaps we should continue sharing a bed" Tony said and I looked at him questioning making him shrug "What I can't have an exhausted assistant, now can I?" he asked and I nodded

"I suppose you're right" I told him smiling before I got up out of his bed and walked into his closet stealing one of his tee shirts, that had_ "Stark Industries_" written on it.

"Where do you think you are going?" Tony asked as I walked out his closet pulling the shirt on at the same time.

"To get some pants from my room and then go eat breakfast" I told him with a raised eyebrow. Sighing Tony got out of bed also quickly pulled on some boxers and a tee shirt

"Well lets go find you some pants, since you feel they are necessary" Tony said opening the door, rolling my eyes and shaking my head I walked out of his room

Getting pants took longer than it probably should have, but when you have someone as infuriating as Tony Stark stealing each pair of sweat pants you take out of the dresser, it takes a long time. When Tony and I finally emerged from my room an hour or so later we were both sexually satisfied for that time being, which was a good thing because I honestly think if we weren't there would be a lot of unnecessary touching. As we descended down the stairs I froze at the sight in front of me, the living room was so much worse than I first thought it to be. Knickknacks, blankets, and furniture were sprawled and moved into random places. At the sight of the mess that was created by our love making I blushed and then soon after curse under my breath. There was nothing that could be more embarrassing than this.

"Jarvis" Tony spoke from beside me "Call the maid and have her come and clean the lower level of the pent house" he told the AI

"Of course sir" Jarvis said making me sigh in relief

"There all fixed" Tony said taking my hand and leading us down to the kitchen below, and all I could do was nod and hope to god that what he had said was true.

"Well good morning you two" Natasha said with a devilish smirk, and I smiled at her glad that Tony had released my hand before entering the room

"Morning Nat" I replied as I walked to the coffee pot and poured my a cup of coffee

"So how was your night?" Clint asked appearing around the corner and I sighed

"Fine, Clint" I replied again smiling "How was your night?" I asked as I walked back to the table and set a coffee mug in front of Tony like I had been doing since he got back

"It was great, although I'm sure your night was much more exciting than mine" he said with a smirk and I shrugged

"Oh that's just too bad for you" I said sarcastically before taking a sip of my coffee and walking out of the dining room to go and find some breakfast.

"So you and Tony have a good night?" Natasha asked leaning on the countertop as I dug in the refrigerator for a yogurt.

"How do you know if I was with Tony last night?" I asked as I closed the refrigerator with my hip not finding what I had wanted and Natasha rolled her eyes as she handed me a muffin

"Oh please" she said as I took the muffin from her "Everyone in this tower knows that you were, the living room is a mess" Nat explained and I shrugged as I nibbled on my food

"That could have been a product of a late night with Tony and one of his lady friends" I said making Natasha scoff

"Yea right, Tony can barely keep his hands and or eyes off of you, I don't think he would have time for a lady friend" she said and I shrugged and continued to eat my muffin. However Natasha wouldn't let it go so she stood there and stared at me.

I handled it well for about five minutes but after that her staring started to creep me out and make me very uncomfortable.

"Alright!" I exclaimed to my friend who had gone into creepy black widow assassin mode "Yes, I was with Tony last night, and we had amazing mind blowing sex" I told her making a huge smile appear on her face "Are you happy now?" I asked throwing away the muffin wrapper

"Very!" Natasha exclaimed before skipping out of the kitchen me groaning as I followed her out.

"Come Stark" I heard Clint exclaim as I walked out of the kitchen "You gotta tell me something!" he begged and I rolled my eyes

"Like what that he rocked my world, or that he blew my mind so much that I couldn't stand for an hour after wards?" I asked as I sat down in my chair that was next to Tony's "Or how about that I moaned his name over and over again in a way that everyman wants a woman to moan his name?" I suggested with a smirk

"Exactly!" Clint exclaimed making me chuckle and shake my head.

"Sorry, Barton" Tony said "But I'm not one to kiss and tell" Tony explained making me smile over at him as Bruce snorted

"Well Lillie you must be one special girl, especially to change Tony Stark from his kiss and tell ways" Bruce said making me giggle

"No not special" I told Bruce "He just knows I could kick his ass if he ever said anything I didn't want to be said" I continued making Natasha, Bruce, and Clint laugh and nod in agreement. "Where did Steve go?" I asked noticing he was no longer in the room like he once had been.

"Oh Captain Virginity left after Barton started asking questions about our sexual interactions" Tony explained and I nodded

"I hope you're ready for training, Lillie" Natasha added after a few minutes of silence "Even if you are exhausted I expect you to be ready" she told me and I glared at her and opened my mouth to say something but the loud clash of thunder stopped me, and instead I just smiled

"It seems our very own god of thunder has returned to Earth" I said happily as I stood up to go and greet him. I barely got a few feet from the table before Thor came barreling into the dining room.

"Is everyone alright?" Thor bellowed making us all cringe at his loudness

"Inside voice, Thor" I reminded him sweetly "And to answer your question yes we are all fine" I told him and he looked relieved for a moment before looking around the room and noticing Steve was gone, "The Captain is just down boxing he is ok also, don't worry" I told him kindly and he relaxed.

"Why do you ask, Point break?" Tony asked from his seat.

"Your home is in shambles" Thor told him and I winced. Great I thought now I am going to have to explain how Tony and I are sleeping together, but yet we are not together.

"Stark and Lillie had some fun last night, Thor everything is fine" Clint told him and I turned to glare at him but Thor's confused and somehow innocent voice stopped me from pummeling Barton on the spot.

"Fun, I do not understand?" Thor said sounding super confused "What sort of fun could cause that amount of damage?" Thor asked and I sighed and looked up to the skies for strength. I love all of the Avengers, but sometimes I felt like I was babysitting over grown children.

"Thor, Tony and Lillie engaged in sexual intercourse" Bruce explained and I groaned thank you doctor Banner, I thought. There was another moment of silence before Thor roared with laughter

"Well done Man of Iron" he bellowed slapping Tony on the back "I had no idea that you and Lady Lillie were courting" he said joyously and Tony smiled at him as he rubbed his shoulder where Thor's hand had made contact.

"Yea, thanks Point Break" Tony said in a semi-sarcastic tone. When those words left his mouth everything seemed to freeze around me.

Tony and I weren't in an exclusive relationship, were we? I thought to myself, as my heart pounded in my ears and chest. No, I concluded moments later, we were housemates, boss and employee, and maybe friends, who occasionally slept together. Did I want to be more…? Perhaps but I couldn't, and especially not now when I had the looming threat of this 'Red Skull' character and Loki out to kill me.

"I'm going up stairs to change" I mumbled softly as everyone was celebrating or handing money to another person in a bet against how long it would take us to get together. They wouldn't know I was gone anyways

After I got into my room tears seemed to just start falling. I didn't quite understand why I was crying. Perhaps it's PMS, or maybe they were out of anger because once again I had a chance with an amazing guy, who seemed to be perfect for me and make me happy and I was running away.

This was so like me, I did this when things got too serious with Bruce (Wayne) too. I pulled at my hair in frustration, why did I continually act like this, I had no reason to! I know that I have strong feelings for Tony, stronger feelings than I ever had with Bruce. Hell I knew I had feelings for Tony the moment I met him, but yet here I am crying in my room because I'm scared to face my feelings. Letting out a heavy breath I pushed myself away from the door that I had been leaning on and wiped the tears off of my face, and walked into the bathroom to get ready, not only for gun training with Natasha, but also to prepare myself for something that I was much more afraid of… Today I was going to face my fears.

When I got into the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror before I started undressing and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked like a hooker who had a rough/wonderful night, depending on how you looked at it. My usually well-kept hair was a bee's nest, my makeup was smudged around my eyes and in some places across my face, my lips were slightly swollen and bright red, and to top it all off I had a large hickey on the side of my neck that looked more like a bruise.

Shaking my head at how I looked and presented myself to The Avengers this morning I started peeling off the clothes that I had not so long ago put on. However when I took of Tony's shirt that would more than likely become mine, I could help but to stop and stare at it, and the longer I looked at it the more I felt that this shirt had a deeper significance. That this shirt somehow signified that I was property of Tony Starks, that I was that one special thing that only he had. Smiling like a fool I folded up the shirt and set it on the counter and hopped in the shower. All the while thinking about how maybe a relationship with Tony wouldn't be so bad after all.

A little over an hour later I was standing in front of my mirror dressed in an oversized dark grey shirt, some black legging and some black puma's. I was in the process of throwing my hair up into a high pony tail when there was a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door just enough to poke my head out

"Lady Lillie, I have come to apologize" Thor said, shocking me I wasn't expecting it to be him or to have him apologize for something.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously as I opened my door wider so he could come in "Did you break another toaster?" I asked as he sat down on my bed his head hanging.

"No, I have come to apologize for assuming that you and Tony as I have been told to call the man of iron when not in costume are courting" he said and I smiled and sat down beside him

"Thor there is no need to apologize for that you didn't know" I told him setting a comforting hand on his knee cap, and he looked over at me and I smiled brightly at him "Beside if you hadn't assumed that we were I wouldn't have had the heart to heart with myself that I did that clearly shows that we should be together" I told him and he looked at me confused

"But Barton and Banner have just explained to me that your relationship with Tony works and that you like it just the way it is" Thor told me and now it was my turn to look confused "They said that you are in a friends with benefits type of relationship" Thor explained seeing my confusion.

"That is very true Thor" I said holding back my laughter at the words 'friends with benefits' coming out of the god of thunders mouth "But ever since you assumed Tony and I were in a relationship I realized that I had greater feelings for him" I told Thor and he nodded slightly somewhat confused

"So you do wish to court him?" Thor asked cautiously and I giggled slightly but nodded

"I do and that is what scares me, because I have never wanted to court anyone before, not as much as I want to with him anyway" I confided to the giant teddy bear of a man sitting next to me and he smiled down at me and put an arm around my shoulder pulling me into his warmth.

"Perhaps none of the other men were as right for you as Tony is, but now you have found your one" Thor said with a knowing smile and I shrugged

"Perhaps you're right" I said really thinking about his words.

"I have a gut feeling that I am correct in this" Thor said and I pulled away from his warmth so I could look up at him questioningly and he chuckled "I know because that is how I felt when I met my Jane" he told me and a sudden flash of pain covered his face, and with of his strong emotion and feelings his thoughts slipped through to me.

It was something that pained me but also made me happy, so I smiled and nudged him "Well if that's true Thor" I said making him look down at me "Then you should go and see her, because I'm positive that she misses you the same amount or even more then you miss her" I told him

"I'm afraid" he told me taking his arm off of my shoulders

"Why?" I asked gently

"I do not wish to cause her an pain, and by me seeing her she maybe in grave danger" he explained helplessly and I smiled and took his has in my hands making him look at me

"But you won't let that happen because you are Thor, the god of Thunder" I reminded him dropping my hand "And by staying away you are only causing her more pain" I told him and he looked away. I gave him a moment to think about what I said, and before I could comprehend what was happening I was being swung around while being crushed by a bear hug.

"You are completely right Lady Lillie" Thor said joyously setting me down and I smiled and shrugged

"Of course I am" I told him with a laugh "Now what are you waiting for go and get her you big teddy bear" I said and he smiled hugging me once more

"Thank you" he whisper setting me down "But don't forget about your own happiness" he reminded me and I shook my head

"I won't" I promised him and with a quick smile he was off and before I could sigh happily there was a sound of thunder letting everyone know that Thor Odinson was off to get his girl. As for me however, I was off to be trained by a deadly assassin and then hopefully go and get my guy….

**Authors Note!**

**Chapter 16! Woot Woot! I hope you all liked it I put a lot of thought into Lillie during this chapter and her internal battle with herself! That and we got to hear quite a bit from Thor this chapter and I have never written so much for him before! I hope I did him justice, even if I did make him softer then he probably would be that's just how picture him being! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please leave your comments and suggestions! I very much appreciate it! REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND ENCOURGE ME TO WRITE FASTER! (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

**Love **

**Thefallendeath4 **


End file.
